Legend
by Hesaluti
Summary: Hermione's back at Hogwarts to train as a professor. Voldemort is dead and all is good in the world - or is it? An ancient riddle that warns against evil is activated and Hermione has the unenviable task of solving it with Draco Malfoy's help!
1. The Return

**Well - I was intending to have a bit of a rest before I started another story but this idea just popped into my head and I wanted to get going on it. This is going to have a bit more plot than Better and Unity (more like Chosen and Pure) but I hope now it goes without saying that it will also have lots of Draco and Hermione moments. As always read, enjoy and review...oh and always bare with me on the first few chapters...I have to get the story going and the characters established...don't expect any quick romance either, anyone who has read my other stories will know that's now how I do it!**

Hermione stood in front of the large metal gates leading to her former, beloved school with a feeling of awe. She had forgotten just how incredible this place was and it didn't seem to have changed at all in the four years since she had left. She felt a thrill of nervous excitement as she opened the gates and started walking toward the castle. Things were about to get interesting.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Professor McGonagall greeted Hermione like a long, lost relative and Hermione felt touched by her welcome. As soon as she stepped into the ancient building she felt like she had returned home. She was shown to her room which was fairly basic but off it was a communal room she would be sharing with the three other trainees and she didn't know who they were yet. It was lovely and large with lots of comfy seats and a study area. There was also an incredible view over the grounds. It had been a big decision for Hermione to choose to do her training at Hogwarts. She had other schools she could have chosen from but Hogwarts had always been calling her to return. She knew she would gain most from her experience at this old and great school. When she had left, four years ago it had been an easy decision to teach, it had her name written all over it. It was a long and difficult course, covering all subjects that were taught at school and it had kept her busy for the past four years. But Hermione loved it, she found it stimulating and rewarding and her magic was now at a very high level. She was convinced she had chosen the right career path.

She was now required to complete a course at a school where she would be teaching in class, both with a Professor and then on her own. She would also continue with her studies and be expected to take a full part in the life of the school, organising and participating in social events and sporting functions. She was ready for the challenge.

She made her way to Professor McGonagall's office at 3pm as she had been instructed and it felt strange and yet familiar to be strolling through the halls. She received lots of stares from the students and she heard her name whispered several times. Her time at Hogwarts was still on everyone's lips. The professor's office was identical to the last time she had seen it and to all the times she had been in here with Professor Dumbledore.

"It's lovely to have you back, Hermione." Professor McGonagall greeted her with a smile. "I hope you're looking forward to it."

"I can't wait," Hermione said. "It's lovely to be back."

"Well, I have every faith in your abilities, I'm sure you will take to this very well indeed. Shall we go through some of the information?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes please."

"There will be four of you attending. You will be officially titled as Trainee Professors but we will ask the pupils to address you as Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall nodded at her. "I will give you your timetable before you leave. This will be a mixture of teaching in class, further training sessions, study periods and some other required elements. Myself, and all the other professors will be available for any questions you may have and for advice. We will expect a high level of performance from you and we will expect you to use your initiative, work well with the other trainers and any other members of staff. I'm sure you will deal with this admirably."

"Thank you. I hope so," Hermione said.

"There is some other exciting news I have for you. I have decided that we will offer two of the trainees a permanent position at the school as Junior Professors once training is over. It is time the school welcomed some young blood!"

Hermione sat forward in her chair. This was news! A position at Hogwarts! There was her dream job on a plate.

"That's sounds amazing, Professor," she said.

"Good, I'm glad you think so. Do your best and I would say you are in a very strong position. I do have to point out that you have some strong competition. The other trainees are arriving later or first thing tomorrow. Some names may be familiar to you..." Professor McGonagall scanned the papers in front of her. "Michael Corner – I believe he has been studying with you?"

Hermione nodded with a big smile, "Oh good! I wondered if he had got a place."

"Yes, Michael is a very able student. There is also a young lady who didn't attend Hogwarts and she has been studying abroad. She is called Amber De Varcy. Her grades are excellent, not far from your own." Professor McGonagall hesitated and her demeanour caught Hermione's attention.

"The final trainee is also an ex Hogwarts student. He chose to study abroad but has asked to come back for his training..." Professor McGonagall hesitated again and Hermione felt a sinking feeling. This was not going to be good news and she already had an idea who it might be. "I trust you have both matured enough to put the past behind you and deal with your differences..."

"Malfoy," Hermione interrupted rudely.

"Yes, Hermione. The final student is Draco," Professor McGonagall emphasised both Hermione's first name and Draco's. "I'm sure you are aware of Draco's excellent grades." She studied Hermione's expression. "I trust this isn't going to be a problem?"

Hermione sighed. "No, I'll make sure it isn't a problem."

"Good. That's it then, here is your timetable which doesn't start until Wednesday. Tomorrow is a free day and we will arrange for you and the other trainees to meet with the rest of the professors. If you stay in the Hall straight after breakfast we will make an announcement to the school. Welcome back Miss Granger."

Hermione took this as her dismissal and also the start of her professional relationship with Professor McGonagall. It was all very grown up and scary. She wandered back to her room and ran her mind over everything she had been told. One thing in particular – Draco Malfoy. Why, oh why was he coming back? She couldn't believe her bad luck! She had promised Professor McGonagall it wasn't going to be a problem but the truth was it was a problem. A very big one!

When she got back to her rooms, she could hear someone moving around in one of the other bedrooms. She was about to knock on their door when she realized it might be Malfoy so she went and sat in the communal room.

"Hermione!" Michael's head popped round the corner and she jumped up and ran over to him. They hugged and then jumped around excitedly. "Did McGonagall tell you all about the placements?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes! How amazing."

"Let's hope we get them then we'll be working together," Michael grinned at her. Hermione didn't take this to mean anything as she and Michael were just friends. They had studied together for the past four years and had got to know each other really well but they hadn't hung around together all the time. Hermione had hardly known Michael at Hogwarts and she regretted this now because he was warm and kind and very witty. "So you know about Malfoy then? What do you think that is all about, why has he chosen to come back here? I thought he hated the place."

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows how his sick mind works? Bad luck on us though. Let's hope this Amber girl is nice."

Right on cue the door burst open and a petite girl, dressed impeccably with curly hair burst in. Hermione and Michael stared at her for a moment before she spoke.

"Hello!" her voice was confident but not brash and she had a foreign accent that Hermione couldn't quite place. They walked over to greet her and she gave them both a hug which made Hermione chuckle when she saw the pleased expression on Michael's face. "You must be Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded, she was used to people recognizing her name. "And you are..."

"Michael Corner," Hermione cut Amber off realizing she might think that Michael was Malfoy. Unfortunately Malfoy's name was one on everyone's lips as well, especially female lips.

"Hello again! This is all so exciting! I am at last in the famous Hogwarts!" Amber's accent seemed to be more pronounced as her enthusiasm grew and Hermione immediately like her. She was exuberant and happy and it was infectious. Amber went to her room to unpack and then came back to join them in the communal room.

"The other trainee is Draco Malfoy?" Amber asked and Hermione tried her very best not to show her intense dislike at being reminded of this. "I shall look forward to meeting him!"

Well, at least one of us will! Hermione thought to herself. She was dreading it.

**Well as you an probably tell our favourite character puts in an appearance next chaper. Hope you like this so far - didn't want to repeat my other stories so thought making them professor's would help with that. Get your thinking caps on for this one...there is going to be a mystery to solve...keep reading and make me happy with a review. x**


	2. Reunion

The three of them went to breakfast together the following morning and joined the teachers at their table. This felt wholly unnatural to Hermione who could see the pupils watching them with interest. It was such a different view from up here and Hermione felt like she was an imposter. Surely she couldn't be adult enough to sit with the professors? How ridiculous! She didn't feel any older than some of the 6th and 7th year students.

Professor McGonagall waited until after everyone had finished eating before standing up and introducing the trainees. She also mentioned that Draco would also be joining them, which was met with a whisper going round the room. When the students had gone to first class, Professor McGonagall handed them all a robe to wear. Hermione looked at it nervously, knowing it would change how she looked and make her feel far more like a professor than a student. Hermione, Michael and Amber then went a walk around the grounds before heading back to their rooms. As soon as they entered, they could hear movement from the fourth bedroom and Hermione felt her stomach tighten. He was here.

Amber was particularly excited at Draco's arrival. She knocked on his door and then without waiting for an answer she marched in. Hermione watched her with horror knowing how Draco would react to such an intrusion. She was surprised a few seconds later when they both emerged from his room, smiling and chatting. She then remembered that Amber was young, attractive and intelligent and realized that would explain Draco's reaction.

Draco looked up suddenly and spotted Michael and Hermione who were both staring at him. Hermione held her breath, waiting for a reaction but Michael stepped forward and offered Draco his hand.

"Hi, Malfoy," Michael said in his easy going way. Draco stared at his hand for a moment then looked up at him. Without a word he took Michael's hand and shook it and Hermione knew she must have been staring. Not only had Draco's reaction surprised her but she couldn't help but notice how he looked. He'd been good looking by the time they had left school but obviously Hermione had never admitted that. She couldn't get past his awful personality which made him ugly to her. That was four years ago and Draco was no longer a boy. He was tall but not overly so, he was dressed in casual clothes but he wore them with a certain style, the same way he had always managed to make the school uniform look stylish. He had a man's physique now, broad at the shoulder, narrow at the waist and his clothes only accentuated his lean but muscular body. As if that wasn't enough the head that was perched on this gorgeous body was also striking. His white blonde hair was just slightly more golden making his still pale skin appear to have more colour. He was wearing it longer on the top and his fringe fell almost into his eyes. His cheeks had a slight colour and his skin was smooth and blemish free. But it was his eyes that made Hermione unable to tear her gaze from him. Dark grey but sparkling in a way she had never seen them do when he was at Hogwarts. In short, he was totally gorgeous from head to toe and Hermione could just imagine the reaction he must be used to from females. Amber was demonstrating that reaction right now because she was gazing at him longingly and not very discreetly giving him the once over with her eyes.

Nevertheless, his total gorgeous appearance didn't change the fact that this was Draco Malfoy she was staring at. Obnoxious, ignorant, bigoted, shallow, hateful...Hermione stopped her train of thought before she let herself get carried away. She had to try and tolerate him, as hard as it was going to be. She looked up and realized that everyone was looking at her as she was the only one who hadn't yet spoken to Draco. She couldn't bring herself to speak to him so she nodded. Those eyes surveyed her not bothering to disguise the fact he was making an in depth assessment of her appearance. He nodded back at her and for a second she thought he was actually going to be civil to her, until he spoke.

"Granger - I should have known you'd be here," he made this sound like something unpleasant and she narrowed her eyes at him and sighed loudly. She waved her hand at him in a dismissive way and then turned her back to him and started to walk to her room when his smooth, deep voice stopped her. "I notice you and Corner have got your hands on the best rooms. I can't stay in that one..." he indicated his room with his hand, "so one of you will have to swap with me."

Hermione turned back in an instant and she heard Michael chuckle. "You are kidding aren't you, Malfoy? Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Draco turned his cool eyes to Michael and smirked. "You know who I am, Corner. I'm not used to slumming it."

Michael chuckled again, not in the least bit intimidated. They weren't at school any longer and Draco's attitude just made him laugh. "It's hardly slumming it! And even if it was, that's your tough luck for arriving last. So better lower your standards hadn't you?"

Draco turned to Hermione, who was now facing him with her hands on her hips. "Fine, Granger you'll have to swap with me then."

Hermione took a breath before speaking, determined to deal with this in an adult manner that didn't involve screaming at him or hitting with a hex. She noticed Amber's face out the corner of her eye, she was watching them, her eyes wide with surprise.

"That doesn't even deserve an answer, Malfoy. You know damn well I won't be moving rooms so drop it." She stepped closer to him. "Let's start as we mean to go on, shall we? We're no longer school children, we're supposed to be adults and I fully intend to act like one. So if you are going to try and continually wind me up for the whole time we are here, expect to be ignored. I won't be arguing with you, answering you back or threatening to hex you because I'm no longer 16 years old!" Draco raised his eyebrows at her but didn't reply so she continued, her voice low, "but I'm warning you now, Malfoy. If you annoy me enough my potion making skills have really come on...I won't think twice about a drop of something nasty being added to your drink!" She turned away from him and she heard someone laughing. She turned to Michael, thinking he was laughing at the way she had threatened Malfoy but he was just staring at Draco, looking slightly amused. She realized it was Draco laughing and stared at him in amazement. He was bent over slightly, laughing loudly.

"Funny, you're still funny," Draco managed to say between chuckles.

"I fail to see what's amusing," Hermione said coldly.

"You're so easy to wind up. Light the fuse and off you go! As if I would expect you to swap rooms with me! You always did have an evil temper, Granger and too much to say for yourself," Draco nodded his head at her, "no wonder Potter was always trying to go into battle with Voldemort, after spending his entire adolescence having you in his ear, he probably had a death wish!"

Hermione heard Michael chuckle quietly and she glared at him. He put his hands up defensively. "Hey don't start on me! That was pretty funny," Michael defended himself.

Hermione looked from one to the other of the boys and sighed loudly. "Well I'm glad I'm providing you both with such amusement. Thanks for the moral support, Michael!" She gave them both one final glare and walked off annoyed.

**Hope you liked it, I am trying to strike a balance with Draco as I want him to still have his bite but as they are now adults he wouldn't act like he did at school...let me know what you think by reviewing...x **


	3. Observation

Luckily, Hermione managed to avoid Draco for most of the day as it was a free day and she could do as she wished. She had to sit by him at lunch and dinner but she managed to manoeuvre so that she was at least one seat away from him. After dinner they went to meet the other professors and there were several new faces and some familiar old ones. Hermione was greeted enthusiastically and she was glad, yet again, she had decided to come back.

It was late when they eventually got back to their rooms but Michael insisted on them all having a drink together to celebrate the start of their training. Hermione went with the flow and tried her best to be civil to Draco. For his part he barely acknowledged her existence but this suited her. He was being pleasant enough to Michael and there wasn't an awkward atmosphere so that was about the best she could hope for.

She went to bed first but her mind was racing and after half an hour, tossing and turning she decided to get up and make herself a warm drink. The communal room was gently lit now, with just a few lights on and she tip toed over to the small kitchen area, hoping not to wake anyone. She did a very bad job though because she stumped her toe on a large chair, fell forward whilst hoping around on one leg and landed on her face, knocking a large vase off its table in the process. It crashed to the floor, hitting the wood and bouncing a few times, loudly. Hermione grabbed it at once, hardly believing it hadn't smashed. Both Michael's and Amber's doors opened and she waved the vase at them to indicate what the noise had been. They both went back to bed, yawning. As she replaced it on the table she suddenly heard a voice and jumped out of her skin, almost dropping the vase all over again.

"You always were a clumsy oaf..."

Draco was sitting in one of the large armchairs and she had missed seeing him in the half light. Typical! He would be sitting there while she made a total fool of herself!

"Get stuffed..." Hermione's resolution to not get involved in an argument with him went out the window in a second. Then she heard him chuckle and realized he had said it on purpose and she had taken the bait as usual. "You're not funny, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"What fun would that be?"

"Infantile!" Hermione snapped one word at him and made towards the kitchen again. She then stopped as a thought hit her. She turned back to him. "If you think winding me up is going to mean you get one of the professor's positions and I don't, then it won't work," she eyed him confidently.

Draco rose slowly from his chair and approached her. As he got nearer she felt the need to step backwards but she held her ground. As he got close he seemed much taller and larger than she was and she had to look up at him. "Let me make this perfectly clear, Granger. One of those positions is mine and I won't need to resort to silly ridiculous games to get it. As for the other position then that is up to the three of you to fight it out...my bet would be on Amber, she's a little livewire..." Draco left his sentence open and went to walk back to his seat but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Just how arrogant are you? Unbelievable! Have you conveniently forgotten who got the best grades at school? I think you'll find that was me!" Hermione pointed at herself, leaning towards him to get her point across.

"This isn't about grades! But that's what I'd expect you to think. After all it's the only thing you think about isn't it?" Draco leaned closer and lowered his voice, some of the teasing quality gone. "Bet you haven't even had it yet, have you?"

Hermione, who was still thinking about grades and the teaching position, shook her head at him. "Had what?"

Draco shook his head at her."Sex, Granger...S. E. X.," he spelt the word out sarcastically, "it's that thing that two consenting adults do, would you like me to explain further? Or I could demonstrate..."

Hermione, thankfully had long since gone past blushing at things like this but nevertheless she felt embarrassed and slightly humiliated. How dare he presume she was still a virgin!

"Oh please! Being a male slut isn't exactly a recommendation to get a professor's position is it! I'm quite happy to admit I haven't jumped into bed with every man I've met since leaving school but that doesn't make me a prude! It just means I have some respect for myself...and it's none of your business..." Hermione trailed off because Draco was nodding at her.

"What happened to I'm not going to shout at you or get into arguments with you? Didn't manage to keep that up very long did you?" Draco asked. "Can I expect to die if I drink my tea at breakfast tomorrow?"

Hermione heard the teasing tone back and she knew he had purposely tried to deflate the situation. That was most unlike Malfoy! She pulled her gown around her more tightly and sniffed.

"No, that would be too quick and painless. I can think of far more tortuous things to do than try and kill you." She turned away from him walked a few steps and then stopped.

"Sounds kinky," Draco's voice came to her and she heard him chuckle. "Maybe you have learnt a thing or two after all."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Day one of the timetable arrived. Hermione had a lot of observation lessons for the first couple of weeks. Professor McGonagall told her to take notes during the lessons and they would be questioned at the end. Hermione arrived at Potions which was being taught by Professor Bicfine who was a middle aged man with a bald head and a brusque manner. Hermione took a seat at the edge of the classroom, remembering all the times she had sat here as a student. She looked up just in time to see Draco entering the classroom and she groaned. Why? Typical that she be paired with him. He nodded at her quickly before taking the seat next to her.

It was 5th year Potions and Hermione was soon drawn in, observing the pupils as they followed the instructions and taking notes on Professor Bicfine's lesson. Whilst she scribbled away, Draco hardly wrote anything at all and instead sat back in his chair, surveying the class. Obnoxious idiot! He obviously thought he knew everything and didn't need to make notes.

After class was dismissed, Professor Bicfine took a piece of parchment and read from it, asking them several things about the lesson they had just observed.

"Which potion were the class instructed to make?"

Easy! Hermione thought. She and Draco answered together, "Anti-Tumble Brew."

"Name one of the main ingredients," Professor Bicfine asked.

"Keyslip leaves," Draco said quickly and glanced over at Hermione who had been about to say the same thing.

"Errr...Eye of Grass Lizard," Hermione answered.

"Both correct. What is a common mistake made by students during preparation?"

"They stir it before adding the Pollypup Seeds," Hermione smirked, knowing this was a correct answer.

Draco only paused for a moment, "They add cold water instead of boiled water."

"Very well done, excellent!" Professor Bicfine smiled for the first time during the whole lesson. "I see Professor McGonagall wasn't exaggerating your abilities. Final question – What would you say to a student who's potion was bright blue instead of navy blue?"

Hermione grinned confidently and was about to speak when Draco got in first. "That they had made Tumble Brew instead of Anti-Tumble Brew."

Professor Bicfine looked up at Draco. "I'm afraid that is incorrect, Mr Malfoy."

Draco's face dropped and Hermione answered.

"I'd tell them well done because you have made the strongest, longest lasting Anti-Tumble Brew that can be made."

"Correct. Well done, Miss Granger."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As they left the classroom, Hermione walked off not wanting to be with Draco any longer than was necessary but he caught her up and walked alongside her.

"Very clever, Miss Granger," he said, mimicking Professor Bicfine. His voice then changed. "I have to hand it to you, Granger, you really know your stuff."

Hermione looked at him waiting for the sting in the tail but he just smiled at her.

"Thanks," she muttered not really sure how to respond.

"Is it going to be like this the whole time?"

"Like what?"

"You - getting one up on me at every available opportunity?"

Hermione stopped walking and stared at him. "Come off it, Malfoy. As if you wouldn't be doing exactly the same thing if you could! In fact I'm sure you will have the opportunity at some point, I'm not better than you at every subject," she said this compliment grudgingly.

"Yeh, of course I will. I was just trying to make you feel guilty," Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head and started walking again. Draco kept pace with her and she wished he would just sod off.

"So, you and Michael, what's the story?" Draco asked and Hermione stopped again, surprised at his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you studied together and I just wondered if he had..." The outraged look on Hermione's face made Draco cut his question short.

"Is that all you think about? I suppose you think I was at it with Harry and Ron as well?"

"I did wonder..." Draco grinned.

She sighed. "I don't see that it is any of your business."

"I didn't want to step on anyone's toes."

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Hermione asked astonished.

Draco stepped closer. "Just in case you're overcome by my charms as the term goes on..."

Hermione burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me! I wouldn't touch you with a 20 foot broomstick! I'd rather shag Professor Bicfine!"

Now Draco laughed. "Maybe you should tell him, it might help your grades!"

**OK so characters are established - next Chapter things start to happen and Hermione and Draco find themselves right in the middle of it all. Hope you liked this...reviews are such lovely things so if you can spare one that'd be great x**


	4. Keepers of The Legend

It was late the following day and Hermione had gone to the library. She knew that they would be expected to run a lesson soon and she wanted to find some material to plan what she might teach. As usual she had got into her studying and she wasn't aware of the time until Madame Pince asked her if she wanted to lock the library up when she had finished.

"Oh that would be great if I could. Actually I was wondering if I could go into the restricted section? I need an ancient spell book."

Madame Pince nodded. "Of course you can. You're not a pupil any longer, Miss Granger. I'll leave you all the keys, just make sure you lock up."

They both looked up as they heard someone the other side of the shelf. Madame Pince looked round the corner.

"Library is closing now, time to go back to your Common Room...oh! Mr Malfoy," Madame Pince smiled at him.

"Madame Pince, I need a few books, sorry it's late I've been sitting in on a lesson." Hermione heard Draco's smooth voice and rolled her eyes. Smarmy git!

"Oh, that's fine of course. Miss Granger is going to lock up so you can stay as well."

After that it was really quiet and Hermione concentrated on her books again. She definitely was going to need some more information on an ancient charm so she stood up, unlocked the Restricted Section and then began scanning the shelves. After a while she came to a shelf, right at the back that looked like it might have some of the books she might want. Some of the books were behind a magic shield and you couldn't put your hands through it unless you dipped them in the invisible gloves liquid that was next to the shelf. This protected the ancient pages from too many fingers handling them.

Just behind this shelf were some glass cases with books laying open in them. To view the pages of these books you had to use your wand, through the glass to turn the pages. Hermione dipped her hands in the liquid and removed a couple of books from the shelf to look through them. She thought Draco had gone, until she heard him approaching.

"Hey, Granger. What are you doing in here?" he asked as if he had a right to know.

"What's it got to do with you?" Hermione asked rudely.

"Why do you need restricted section books?" Draco ignored her blunt reply.

"It's an ancient spell I'm looking for," Hermione tried to answer him politely but he was getting on her nerves. Everywhere she turned he seemed to be there.

"What did..." Draco stopped talking and looked around as they both heard a sort of whirring noise. It was quiet and seemed to be coming from the shelf behind them. Hermione walked over and looked at the shelf but couldn't see anything.

"I don't know what that is. Do you think I've touched something I shouldn't have done?"

Before Draco could answer the whirring noise seemed to speed up and grow louder. Hermione turned to Draco who was looking back at her equally as puzzled. Suddenly the noise grew much louder and Hermione took a step back from the shelf as a green mist started to emerge from between the books.

"What the hell?" Draco said but she could hear the caution in his voice. Hermione went back to the shelf and started to take the books of it but the smoke was billowing out now and the noise was almost deafening. She felt Draco grab her arm and drag her away from the shelf.

"We need to get out of here," he said, shouting over the noise.

"But what is it? We can't just leave it, what if the library burns down?" Hermione said sounding braver than she felt. There was suddenly a deep rumble and the smoke seemed to cling to itself as it crept up the shelf and onto the ceiling.

"Hermione! Come on!" Draco didn't give her a choice, dragging her forcefully away from the shelf and then pulling her along behind him as he almost ran through the restricted area and across the main library to the exit door.

The green smoke had spread right across the ceiling now and was forming some sort of pattern but Hermione didn't have time to study it. They reached the large, double doors and Draco grabbed the handle and pulled but it didn't open. He let go of Hermione and rattled the door anxiously, looking up at the strange, green image forming on the ceiling. Hermione joined him at the doors and pulled at them frantically herself. She took out the keys and tried them in the lock but still the door wouldn't open.

"We're trapped, what are we going to do...?" she realised her voice sounded like she was scared to death but she didn't care. Draco didn't look exactly happy himself. She withdrew her wand and took another glance at Draco. He was no longer facing the door, instead her was staring up at the ceiling a look of fear on his handsome face. She followed his gaze and gasped. The green smoke had formed a large pattern across the entire ceiling. It was easily recognizable as a face. It instantly reminded Hermione of the dark mark and she felt her heart rate hit the roof. The next moment they were both thrown to the floor by a deafening, booming voice. The mouth on the face moved at the same time. The image was speaking.

"_**The chamber is sealed. No-one is permitted to leave or enter. No sound will travel beyond this room." **_ The voice was deep but female and it was so loud that Hermione had to cover her ears. _**"Woman present! Your given name?"**_ Hermione gulped and stared at the huge face that was looking down at her from the ceiling. _**"Woman! Your name!"**_ The face demanded and she felt Draco nudge her in the ribs.

"Tell it your name..." he whispered.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione's voice was a whisper but the face appeared to hear.

"_**Man present! Your given name?"**_

"Draco Malfoy."

"_**Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy you are the only two present in the chamber."**_

In the back of Hermione's mind she questioned what chamber the face was talking about but that was the least of her worries right now.

"_**From this moment, you are appointed keepers of The Legend. You are allotted the task to ensure The Legend is fulfilled. You and no-one else are responsible for this. You are bound by this order until the task is completed."**_

Hermione shuffled closer to Draco, not caring who the hell he was right at this moment. She was about as terrified as she had ever been. The face seemed to pause for a moment and then it grew even larger and Hermione thought she might pass out with fright. It then spoke again.

"_**The Chamber is now sealed,**_

_**To those within the legend will be revealed,**_

_**The task is theirs, they are now bound,,**_

_**Until the answers are all found."**_

"Great...just bloody great!" Hermione heard Draco mutter and she took a deep breath. What was this? What the hell was this?

**Keep reading and please review - thanks for all the great comments so far. x**


	5. The Verse of Six

Before they could say anymore the booming voice continued.

**_"Through the years, see the signs,_**

**_Believing the foe be gone,_**

**_But he does appear to disappear,_**

**_So you must still unite as one._**

**_ ''_**

**_A thousand years or more ago,_**

**_Believing evil banished,_**

**_Brave of heart were almost lost,_**

**_The good in us near vanished._**

**_ ''_**

**_ I warn you as I was there the first,_**

**_Against evil you must unite,_**

**_Brave, bold and sharp of mind,_**

**_Together you must fight._**

**_ ''_**

**_Should this happen once again,_**

**_Sadly, it must be now, _**

**_I scribe and charm The Verse of Six,_**

**_And seal it with my vow._**

**_ ''_**

**_Recite exactly as is written, _**

**_In presence of thy rival,_**

**_Be thorough, each line will fit just one who lives,_**

**_To ensure honourable survival."_**

Hermione heard the words but they were washing over her and she couldn't take them in. What was it on about? Evil returning? Fighting together? The war was over, Voldemort was dead, it didn't make sense. She felt Draco's hand on her arm but she didn't care.

**_"Take heed - The Verse of Six." _**The face boomed then paused, closing its eyes. Then it opened them again and continued.

**_"The sixth thinks he is second and has value less than others,_**

**_But each part is equal and makes the whole when stood as brothers._**

**_''_**

**_The fifth is fair but not ever weak in body or in mind,_**

**_She and the legend will forever be irrefutably entwined. _**

**_''_**

**_The fourth has suffered most but sorrow makes him strong,_**

**_His part in this was meant to be, at last he will belong. _**

**_''_**

**_The third was once so young but experience fuels her fire,_**

**_She says her part for all those hurt, to encourage and inspire._**

**_''_**

**_The second placed where few would chose but he has something rare,_**

**_The burden large, the duty heavy, he did what few would dare. _**

**_''_**

**_The first has choices, complex and many, that only he can make,_**

**_Many have this battle fought and lost but this one will not make that mistake. _**

**_''_**

**_Each line in turn, said by one,_**

**_Evolving for all time 'till done, _**

**_Chosen for their merit's all,_**

**_Each one must answer to this call, _**

**_In evil's face,_**

**_Each in his place,_**

**_The whole will work if done as this,_**

**_This is my legend the Verse of Six."_**

Hermione knew her jaw had dropped because although the words had gone over her head and she wasn't able to take them in, the tone and the recital of them left her in no doubt that she had indeed just heard a Legend. The face began to blur, the green smoke spreading randomly and then shrinking, smaller and smaller until it formed a small circle in the middle of the ceiling. Then it transformed, forming a ball then elongating to a tube which dropped from the ceiling, landing with a thump at Hermione and Draco's feet. Hermione went to reach for it but Draco stopped her.

"No, I don't think we should touch it," his voice held none of its usual arrogance or smoothness but Hermione ignored him, instinct telling her she had to read the scroll. She picked it up slowly and sighed in relief when nothing happened. She emptied the scrolls from the tube. Draco leant over her as she un-rolled them. The first one was titled - Instructions for The Keepers of the Legend.

"That's what it said we were..." Draco said quietly.

Hermione unrolled the second scroll – The Verse of Six. This was a written version of what the face had recited to them. Hermione couldn't focus on it. She un-rolled the final parchment – this one was titled The Legend and was another rhyme. Draco took a quick look at it but his head was spinning so he rolled all three parchments back up.

"We are going to have to sit down and read these properly," he said.

They were both still in shock from what they had just heard but they also both knew this wasn't some silly, ancient joke. This was serious. Hermione got to her feet and tried the door, it opened easily and she bit her lip nervously. The library had indeed been locked, magically by that thing, whatever it was.

"We should go and see Professor McGonagall," she said quietly and for once she received absolutely no argument from Draco.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Professor McGonagall opened the door looking bleary eyed.

"Sorry to wake you, Professor. We need to talk to you," Hermione explained.

"Well, I won't ask if it can wait until morning as I presume you wouldn't be here if it could," Professor McGonagall said. "Go to my office, I will be with you in five minutes."

Draco and Hermione went to her office and waited. They didn't say much, each lost in their own thoughts. Professor McGonagall arrived, dressed now and they explained what had happened. They told her the tale between them, adding to the other's description and prompting one another. Professor McGonagall listened without interrupting until they had finished.

"May I see the parchments?"

Hermione handed them to her and she read them slowly and thoroughly. Hermione glanced over at Draco who looked pale and tired, exactly how she was feeling. He looked up and caught her gazing at him and he winked. Professor McGonagall looked up from the parchments.

"Well, this is very interesting. I am not familiar with this at all. It appears to be warning of a threat from evil and this Verse of Six seems to be some sort of spell. I think we should try and get some sleep and let's look at it together in the morning. As you both know, I believe the threat of evil is now greatly reduced but it would be very silly of us to presume that no threat exists at all. I do have someone who is knowledgeable in ancient magic and I will speak to him in the morning. You were right to bring this to my attention but for now..." The door to her office burst open and they all turned to see Professor Flitwick.

"I'm so very sorry, Professor McGonagall. I went to your room but you weren't there..." Professor Flitwick stopped as he realised that Hermione and Draco were there.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy had something important to discuss with me. If they have no objections perhaps you would like to take a look at these as well."

"Of course but I must show you this first I'm afraid..." Professor Flitwick approached the desk, he had a paper in his hand. He looked at Hermione and Draco. "I'm not sure if maybe you should take a look at this in private..."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are mature enough to be trusted now."

"The Ministry office in Scotland has been attacked. Some wizards have been injured, two seriously and several ancient spells and some rare ingredients have been stolen..." Professor McGonagall held up her hand to stop Professor Flitwick in the middle of his sentence.

"Oh, I'm sure this is important news but as you have come to tell me in the middle of the night I presume there is more to this, Filius?"

Professor Flitwick nodded and he placed the paper on her desk. Hermione and Draco leant over so they could also see it. Professor McGonagall's face went a startling shade of white as she scanned the story and picture.

"Indeed there is more. Whoever did this...they left the Dark Mark," Professor Flitwick said this quietly and the room was suddenly silent. After a moment, Draco moved back in his chair and placed his head in his hands.

"Oh god," he said, his voice sounding distraught. Hermione looked at him and was surprised by his reaction. She felt a mixture of emotions, not sure how to interpret his actions. She trusted him, at least she thought she did. Professor McGonagall came round the desk and put her arm around him.

"Are you okay, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at her touch and the look on his face made Hermione gasp. He was pale, his eyes dark and he looked totally devastated.

"It would probably best if I could leave now, Professor," Draco said. "Before the students hear the news..."

Professor McGonagall bent low so her head was next to his. "Draco – why would there be any need for you to leave the school?"

"The Dark Mark is back, Professor. With my family's history I am bound to be implicated. I should leave before any of that starts. It would be better for the school," Draco put his head in his hands again. Hermione watched her former enemy with astonishment. He really looked completely distraught about this and was offering to leave the school. Surprisingly, he seemed absolutely miserable about this as well. She felt an emotion wash over her that she had never felt before for Draco Malfoy and she thought she never would feel. Affection. Affection and pity and admiration. He might be an annoying, know it all but his very emotional reaction to this news put him in a whole new light. He did actually care. Hermione knew she had to stop him leaving.

"Draco, you had nothing to do with this. Everyone knows what really happened before, how it really happened. And even if they still don't believe it you shouldn't let that make you leave. Just put that snooty nose of yours in the air and ignore them!" Hermione added that last part to see if she could get a reaction from him and make him listen to her. He didn't look up for a few moments and then he raised his head slowly, turning towards her and he smiled, just a small one, but a smile.

"Thanks for your advice, Granger. And thanks for the insult," he said but he was smiling at her. "I might just do that."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Miss Granger is right. You had nothing to do with this and what happened before is history. From my quick assessment of this, Draco you are going to be needed to help us solve all this. At least Professor Flitwick's news explains why this may have been triggered."

"I thought it was something I'd done," Hermione said, she took the parchment from Professor McGonagall and read from it. "He does appear to disappear – that's what that means, we think evil has disappeared and it hasn't! How on earth can that thing, whatever it was, know that?"

"That is one of the answers we need to search for," Professor McGonagall said.

Draco was reading the parchment over Hermione's shoulder. "Wait, read that bit." He pointed with his finger and Hermione read the lines he was pointing to.

"A thousand years or more ago, believing evil banished, brave of heart were almost lost, the good in us near vanished." Hermione finished reading and looked at Draco. "It must have happened before." Draco nodded.

"I think it's time we had some sleep. We will resume this in the morning," Professor McGonagall said. "I will make an announcement to the school after breakfast, to try and stops rumours or panic and then we will meet back here."

**I've had trouble loading new chapters - Not sure if anyone else has too? Writing the rhyme took me ages as well! Anyway finally managed it so here it is...let me know what you think x**


	6. Dragon breath

Hermione felt exhausted when she woke the following morning. Not only had she gone to bed late but she had struggled to go to sleep, unable to switch off, her mind racing. She dragged herself to breakfast, after which Professor McGonagall made an announcement as she had said she would. When the hall had cleared Hermione started towards Professor McGonagall's office. As she climbed the main staircase, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hermione!" Draco called her and ran to catch her up. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, his concern was etched in his face, his voice kind and she felt a strange sort of emotion wash over her. Surprise and something else.

"Yeh, I'm fine. Exhausted but fine!"

"I know, me too. I couldn't get to sleep, that bloody rhyme kept going round in my head."

Hermione chuckled at his terminology. "I don't think you should call it a bloody rhyme."

"Probably not."

They had reached the office and were greeted by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"Good morning," Professor McGonagall said. "I have contacted a friend of mine Angus Greenwick who has studied ancient magic in depth. He is on his way and should arrive later. In the meantime I thought the four of us could take a look."

They gathered around the parchments. Firstly they looked at the one titled – Instructions for The Keepers of the Legend. It was quite a long piece and Hermione found it difficult to understand at first. They worked through each part of it and tried to interpret it.

"If I understand this properly, it would seem that the first part is telling us that evil has returned and we must work together to fight it – _he does appear to disappear, you must unite as one._ Unfortunately, it would now seem that this is correct, evil has indeed returned. I still can't understand how this was triggered, it must be some very advanced magic but hopefully Angus will be able to help with that." Professor McGonagall said.

"So what's the Verse of Six then?" Draco asked. "_I scribe and charm this Verse of Six...recite exactly as is written, in presence of thy rival?_ So is that telling us it has to be read out in the presence of evil? How can we do that when we don't even know who is evil?" No-one offered an answer so he continued. "I really don't understand the next line – _be thorough, each line will fit just one who lives?_"

Professor Flitwick leaned forward tracing his finger over the words. "My understanding of this would be that the Verse of Six has to be recited by six different people, each saying a line. I think that we must be very careful who reads each line, it seems very specific when it says each line will fit just one who lives."

"How do we know who they are? It could be anyone?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall looked at the other piece of parchment the one titled – The Verse of Six. "I think these are the clues that will tell us which person must read each line. The clues aren't very obvious I'm afraid. They are just riddles, I would think they could be applied to any number of people."

Draco sighed and they all looked at him. "Why are we even bothering with this? I mean, just because some strange voice has told us we have to do something does that mean we really have to?"

"It said we were bound," Hermione reminded him.

"What does that mean? Bound how?" Draco leant forward in his chair. "I mean, what happens if we don't do it?"

They all looked at him for a moment, each of them assessing what he had said. Hermione could see his point. What would happen if they didn't do anything? They decided to have a break and wait for Professor McGonagall's friend to arrive in the hope he would be able to help.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione and Draco didn't have to follow their timetable today for obvious reasons so they went back to their rooms. Hermione made them a drink and they sat in amicable silence for a while. Hermione watched Draco out the corner of her eye. His attitude wasn't at all like she had expected. He was being co-operative and helpful and his show of concern for her early had really surprised her. His reaction last night to the news about the Dark Mark had been touching. The fact he was willing to leave Hogwarts showed a whole new side of him she hadn't ever seen before. He was gazing out the window now, his face serious and deep in thought.

"What are you staring at, Granger?"

His voice shocked her out of her thoughts. He hadn't moved or turned to look at her and she wondered how he knew she'd been staring.

"I was just thinking about things, I wasn't staring."

Draco turned to her. "Yes you were. Trying to decide if I really am on your side?"

Hermione shook her head, surprised that he had asked this. "No! Of course not, I know which side you're on."

"How do you? You have no idea at all what I'm really like!" Draco's voice was full of emotion.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him. "So what are you really like then? I know you think you're gods' gift to the earth, I know you think you're better than everyone else, I know you're an arrogant, know it all who thinks we're inferior..."

"Bloody hell, Granger! I think I get the message, thanks!"

Hermione grabbed his arm. "I also know that you were really upset last night when you thought you might have to leave the school and if you thought you were being connected to this in any way you would be devastated."Draco stared at her appearing just slightly embarrassed. After a moment she continued. "I also know that this morning when you asked me if I was okay you were being completely sincere."

Draco looked down at the floor for a moment. "I could just be a really great actor."

"Or you could actually be a human being after all!" Hermione teased him, trying to lighten his mood.

"Nah, it's definitely dragon blood in my veins," Draco joked with a small, wry smile.

"That would explain your bad breath," Hermione grinned cheekily at him. Draco stared at her for a moment, studying her face and she began to feel uncomfortable. She was glad when he finally spoke.

"You're not like I thought you were," Draco spoke quietly and he was still staring at her.

"How did you think I was?"

"Stuck up, condescending, a prude, boring with no sense of humour..."

Hermione held up her hand. "Okay, okay stop now!"

"Sorry. Anyway, you're not like that." Draco shrugged, looking embarrassed.

"We've just gone and grown up haven't we?" Hermione said. "Look at us being all civil to each other and stuff! If we're not careful we'll be nice to each other soon."

Draco chuckled and seemed to shake himself out of his reflective mood. "No, I don't do nice."

Hermione pulled a face at him. "So are you going to do a runner on me then? Are you going to leave me to sort this whole Legend thing out on my own?"

"I'm bound remember? That face thing has probably charmed it so if I try and get out of this my head will probably drop off or something," Draco suddenly grinned. "What with that and you threatening to poison me I'll be lucky to get out of here alive this year!"

Hermione grinned. "I promise not to poison you."

"Even if I'm really irritating?"

"Even if you're really irritating," Hermione confirmed with a nod, then she added, "which I'm absolutely sure you will be."

"So who do you reckon the six are then? Presuming Professor Flitwick is right, which I think he is," Draco asked.

"I don't know. I mean where do we start even trying to figure that out?" Hermione rubbed her head. "This is going to be difficult."

"I bet Potter is one of them." Draco stated and Hermione turned to stare at him. She hadn't been thinking along those lines, she'd been thinking it would be a group of six wise, old wizards. But Draco was right. It could be Harry, having killed Voldemort he would surely be one of the six. Draco waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry! But you're right! I wasn't thinking like that. Harry is bound to be one of the six!"

Draco nodded arrogantly. "Genius – that's me."

Hermione ignored him and grabbed the roll of parchments. She un-rolled the one titled Verse of Six and ran her finger down the rhyme.

_**The first has choices, complex and many, that only he can make,**_

_**Many have this battle fought and lost but this one will not make that mistake. **_

She pointed at these lines. "That's him, he had to make hard choices and he won the battle. It would make sense for him to be number one."

Draco pulled a face at her saying this but didn't comment. He looked at the parchment himself. "That one would more likely be him, read it! It suits him perfectly."

_**The fourth has suffered most but sorrow makes him strong,**_

_**His part in this was meant to be, at last he will belong. **_

Hermione jumped around excitedly. "You're right! It does suit him." She noticed the smug look on Draco's face and sighed. "Don't think you're going to be right about everything!" He just grinned in reply.

"Whoever these six are, I think they are going to be someone who played a part in Voldemort's defeat or have had contact with him in some way. Read that last bit." Hermione pointed to the final lines of the rhyme.

_**Chosen for their merit's all,**_

_**Each one must answer to this call, **_

_**In evil's face,**_

_**Each in his place,**_

_**The whole will work if done as this,**_

_**This is my legend the Verse of Six.**_

"I wonder who she is? Who wrote this Legend?" Hermione asked.

"Some interfering, old bag who thought she could cure the world of evil," Draco said in his usual blunt fashion.

"Well, maybe we'll be glad she was an interfering old bag if this all works," Hermione said. Draco was looking at her again, this time smirking. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're actually going to enjoy this aren't you? Figuring out all these riddles?" Draco asked her but didn't wait for her to answer. "Sad, little bookworm." His words were awful, hateful just the type of things the Draco she remembered would have said but his actions negated them. He was smiling at her, nicely and he gently nudged her with his arm, playfully and dare she think it? Affectionately.

**I loaded another quickly because I didn't want you all to be bored with the whole Legend thing. There is only so much information that can be given in one Chapter without everyone switching off. So, hope this has made things a little clearer, they are now going to have to work together to figure the whole thing out but there will be some fun as well and lots of the usual Hermione and Draco interaction...hope it was good...please keep reading...and please let me know what you think, especially as these chapters are a bit different to my usual. Thanks x**


	7. By the lake

Mr Greenwick didn't arrive until late so the meeting with him was put back until tomorrow. Draco and Hermione decided they must tell Amber and Michael what had happened so they waited until after lessons had finished and then sat them down and told them the whole tale. Amber immediately demanded to see the parchments and the four of them ended up crowded around the small table studying the parchments. Unfortunately, because Amber didn't know many Wizards she wasn't really much help but she was enthusiastic and amusing and Hermione was beginning to really like her.

Michael was more help. He took a great deal of time reading the clues and suggesting people who fitted them. The problem was because the clues were so vague, they couldn't tell if he was guessing correctly or not.

"That Merope Gaunt, you know Voldemort's mother. She would fit clue three perfectly," Michael said.

"Great idea except she died 80 years ago," Draco answered.

"I know, I'm just saying it would fit her."

Amber pushed her lovely hair from her face and leant further over The Verse of Six. "Do you know what? That would be a good place to start. Clue three and clue five are the only two for females. I wonder if Professor McGonagall is one of them?"

Eventually they gave up. They could come up with plenty of names who might match but that was the trouble – there were too many names that would match. Hermione needed to clear her head, so although it was already dark she decided to take a walk in the grounds. Once she got down by the lake she knew she'd made the right decision. It was clear, if a little bit chilly but it was blowing away the cobwebs. She ran over the whole puzzle again and she just felt as if something was missing. She had the general idea – evil had returned (she must remember to ask Professor McGonagall if she had any more information on that) – somehow the Legend had been triggered by evil returning and she and Draco had been the unfortunate one's to hear it, making them the Keepers of the Legend. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant either but that was just a small point. The Legend involved four Wizards and two Witches reciting a line each, whilst in the presence of evil (how the hell that could ever happen was a huge problem). However, once this was done and if The Legend was true evil would be gone. Not just gone but gone forever! Forever! Hermione sank down onto a large stone as the enormity of this hit her. Wow! This might be hard and annoyingly frustrating but if she and Draco pulled it off they would have banished evil forever.

This train of thought lead her to another one – Draco. The situation with him was also beyond weird. When he had first returned he was like an adult version of the old Draco, teasing and annoying and obnoxious just slightly less malicious about it. But the last few days he had been different and Hermione didn't want to admit it but she was beginning to like him. He had a way about him despite his bravado that made him seem vulnerable. And she wasn't completely immune to his good looks, especially when he was being nice to her. She'd watched him at the table tonight at one point. He was almost perfect, his hair and skin, his incredible smile but it was more than that. It was his mannerisms and the way he moved and talked. She realized she was running down a dangerous road thinking that way about Draco Malfoy and stopped.

The moon had gone behind some clouds now it was quite dark so Hermione decided she should go back indoors. She turned away from the Lake when something caught her eye, just a small movement by some trees. She watched for a few more minutes but couldn't see anything so she started walking back. Then she heard a noise, a small rustling then a crack. Immediately her heart jumped in her chest because she knew those sounds. They were the sounds of someone creeping around in undergrowth. She didn't turn around and kept walking, speeding up as much as she could whilst still appearing to look natural. She reasoned with herself the whole time, why would someone following her? How would they have got into the grounds? Why would anyone want to hurt her? She was about half way back now but the rustling was louder and she couldn't help but turn around. She couldn't see anything, it was too dark but her palms were now sweating and she was almost running, not bothering to keep up any pretence. She could hear her own breathing, loud in her ear.

Suddenly it hit her, like a bolt of lightning. She wasn't imaging someone or something behind her but she now had an obvious answer to what they might want. In her hand she was carrying the tube containing the parchments. She spun around suddenly.

"Who are you? I can hear you. What do you want?"

Nothing. Silence. Hermione stood still searching with her eyes, still feeling like a frightened rabbit and somehow now feeling like she was rooted to the spot. She saw a movement but it was quite a way off, back towards the lake. She took a step backwards, then another and then she hit something behind her. Something warm. She finally could contain her fear no longer and she screamed loudly. A hand came across her face and she wriggled and twisted, kicking out at her captors legs.

"Aww! Bloody hell, Hermione! That hurt!" Draco's voice sounded angry but he loosened his grip on her, holding his leg. Hermione was immediately overtaken by a feeling of utter and total relief. Draco was here, she was safe. Draco was here...her thoughts changed...he was here, creeping up on her and scaring her to bloody death. It hadn't been him following her, she knew that but he had obviously come up behind her so why the hell hadn't he made some noise instead of grabbing her! She brought her hands up to his chest and thumped him viciously, several times.

"Why are you creeping up on me? Are you trying to scare me to death?" she demanded. "Isn't it enough that something was following me in the trees? All the way from the lake? I've almost never been as scared in my life..." Draco grabbed her hands easily in one of his to stop her thumping him and she took a breath ready to go and then stopped as the whole situation overcame her. Her voice changed to a wobble as she tried to get control. "It was horrible, Draco. Something was behind the trees...I saw it and then I could hear rustling and I tried to be quick but it was right behind me..." She stopped as she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She was pulled against Draco's chest, her cheek resting on his cloak and she became aware that she was actually trembling. She felt his arms tighten around her and not caring who he was she let herself melt into the comforting warmth. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes, feeling herself relax against him.

"Okay now?" his voice came from above her head and he didn't loosen his grip. She didn't speak and simply nodded against his chest. They stood like this for several minutes until Draco gently loosened his hold and looked down at her.

"Sorry," she said beginning to feel slightly ashamed of her reaction.

"What was it?"

"I don't know."

"Sorry if I scared you. You were standing so still and quiet I didn't want to bound up to you and make you jump and then you stepped back into me..." Draco explained.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Hermione stepped away from him. "There was definitely something or someone, Draco. I'm not being overdramatic." She waved the tube of parchments at him. "I think they might have been after these."

Draco's face changed as he absorbed what she said. "That's not funny, Hermione." He grabbed them off her and tucked them under his arm. "From now on, I look after them and you don't go wondering off on your own." He pulled a face. "We're going to have to pay another late night visit to McGonagall aren't we? She needs to know about this now, they could search the grounds. She's going to start thinking I like seeing her in her nightgown at this rate."

Despite still feeling a bit shaky, Hermione laughed. Sometimes he was very funny.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know - I like your reviews! **

**edwardsoneandonlylove : loved your review - and I loved you're guesses! They were great! You've got four of the people right and two of the them matched to the correct clue! One of them you got absolutely spot on! Even down to a little details I was going to include, so when you read the next chapter please don't think I've stolen your idea! You just read my mind!**

**I'm open to anyone else who wants to guess as well! x**


	8. The colour of flames

The following morning Hermione woke and remembered her reaction last night. And immediately felt embarrassed. She had acted like a complete idiot! What an overreaction. And she hadn't thanked Draco properly either. Again he had surprised her, not taking the opportunity to tease her and make her feel pathetic. She supposed there was still time. She hurried down to breakfast , a little late and not feeling particularly hungry.

They had a meeting with Mr Greenwick at 10am so Hermione knew she would need to have her wits about her. Draco wasn't at the table and she wondered where he was. She went back to her room to collect a few things before the meeting and found him sitting at the table pouring over the parchments.

"Hey. Are you okay? What are you doing?" she asked going over to him. He looked up at her.

"I had an idea about clue three – _the third was once so young but experience fuels her fire_ – I think it's Ginny Weasley." Draco was rushing over his words a little and had Hermione not been quite so interested in what he was saying she would have teased him about being so enthusiastic. She leant over him and read the clue in full.

"Yes, it could fit Ginny and I hate to be negative but it could also be dozens of other young women," Hermione felt bad, shooting his idea down in flames but it was true.

"I know that. But Ginny has things about her that no other young woman does. For a start she's married to Harry Potter who has to be tied into all this somehow, being Voldemort's arch enemy," Draco explained his idea.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'm with you on that – go on."

"And wasn't it her that Tom Riddle brainwashed and kidnapped? Didn't she have a hand in the whole diary thing? – _she plays her part for all those hurt, to encourage and inspire! _That's what she did isn't it? She fought back and overcame her fears about what happened." Draco sat back in his chair and looked to Hermione for a reaction. Hermione read the lines again and then looked back at him. He was right! Again! She smiled at him.

"As much as it pains me to admit this, you're good at this. That's a really good theory and I can't find anything to pull it apart. It's definitely the closest we've been to answering a clue, this is based on things." Hermione saw his face break into a smirk.

"Say that part again," he said putting his hand to his ear.

"What part?"

"The part where you said I'm good at this."

Hermione hit him on the arm. "Shut up."

"Anyway I'm not finished yet with this theory. The first line says – _experience fuels her fire_ – FIRE, so is it just a coincidence that Ginny has flame coloured hair?" Draco twisted his mouth, obviously not quite as convinced by this part of his theory but Hermione was staring at him again.

"You have a strange brain but it sounds right," Hermione admitted. Draco grinned at her.

"It's killing you isn't it? Not being able to work the clues out before I do?"

"It doesn't matter who gets them right," Hermione said but she knew it didn't sound genuine.

"Ha! What a lie that was! You're not used to being second at much are you, Hermione?" Draco smirked widely at her.

She ignored him. "What I still don't understand is how can an ancient spell, written thousands of years ago, possibly know that Ginny Weasley would exist, let alone what colour hair she would have?"

"Yeh, that's freaky isn't it?" Draco agreed. He went to bend over the parchments again then turned back. "Oh! How are you after last night?"

Hermione groaned. "I'm fine. I feel like a stupid idiot but I'm fine."

"What is there to feel stupid about?"

"Screaming and running and generally acting like a five year old! I'm an ex-Gryffindor for heaven's sake!"

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, then nodded. "Yeh, pathetic. That's what I thought as well. Maybe you should ask for a retrospective transfer to Hufflepuff."

Hermione tried her best not to smile at his sarcasm but failed. "I did want to thank you properly though. I was in such a state last night, I don't think I even said thank you," she gave a little, wry smile. "I didn't think I'd ever be that thankful to see Draco Malfoy in a dark wood!"

"Plenty of girls would kill to see me in a dark wood," he said and he grinned at Hermione's expression. "So what are you going to do to thank me properly?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her luridly.

"Nothing. I'm a shy, prudish virgin or had you forgotten that?" Hermione said, pleased with her quick response.

Draco laughed. "No you're not! I've revised my opinion on that. I've seen the way you wiggle."

"Wiggle? I don't wiggle!"

"Yes you do and I've yet to make you blush when I say suggestive things to you. So that means you've been around a bit."

"Been around a bit!" Hermione exclaimed, outraged and amused at the same time. "I have not been around a bit!"

Draco was laughing again, his eyes dancing and Hermione found herself staring at him again. He stopped laughing and stared back at her for a moment before looking back at the parchment. "I mean what I said though, I'm looking after the parchments from now on and no wondering around the Castle on your own."

"Maybe you could hire me some bodyguards?" Hermione suggested, sarcastically.

"Bodyguard and you're looking at him." Draco didn't even look up at her as he said this.

"I hope you're kidding? I was joking," Hermione said.

Draco stood up suddenly, making her jump. "Let's make this entirely clear, Granger. There is only one person who'll be guarding your body," he looked her up and down suggestively, "and that person is me." His eyes travelled down her body again, slowly this time and just for a moment she felt a little thrill run through her. It didn't last because when his eyes returned to her face he was smirking and she put her head to one side and pointed at her cheeks.

"Still not blushing, Malfoy," she said.

"I know! Most girls would have been a dithering wreck after I've said that to them," Draco nodded approvingly at her. "Well done!"

"Have you heard how condescending you sound! You won't be to every girl's taste." Hermione pointed out to him.

"I haven't found one who's taste I didn't suit yet..." Draco said with his usual modesty. Hermione said nothing but pointed at herself. He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm only not to your taste because you hated me for six years and couldn't get past that. Now we're getting along..."

"Are we getting along?" Hermione interrupted him and tried not to grin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...now we're getting along I know you're liking what you see." He waved his hand up and down his body and grinned.

"Bleurggh!" Hermione made a dismissive sound and turned away from him but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against him. "Will you get your hands off me!" Hermione protested, pushing at his chest.

"I don't remember you protesting last night when I saved you from the Monster of the Woods!" Draco was speaking in a horror movie voice, "or should I say the Monster of the small clump of trees right by the path..." Hermione wriggled again and thumped him but he just chuckled. "By the way I meant to mention this last night but you were so upset I didn't dare."

"Mention what?"

"You're a witch, Hermione. You were being chased by god knows what and your wand was still firmly in your cloak! You're the best witch I know and you were running off like a Muggle!"

Hermione stopped wriggling and looked up at him. He was right! It hadn't even crossed her mind to use her wand! She noticed his face and refused to give him the satisfaction of being right again so she kicked him hard in the shin and slipped under his arm.

"Will you stop kicking me!" Draco said, rubbing his ankle.

Hermione was giggling now, enjoying their banter. She stepped backwards, not looking where she was going and put her foot straight onto a pile of books that Amber had left lying around. She wobbled a bit, waving her arms frantically before finally losing her balance and toppling backwards onto the sofa. Draco was laughing loudly at her and she made a rude sign at him from her position flat on her back on the sofa.

"So graceful and elegant..." Draco said. "Like a baby troll!"

**As always my little request is a review! Let me know if Draco is Draco enough if you know what I mean! x**


	9. Mr Greenwick explains

The communal room was very crowded. Mr Greenwick was here with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Draco, Hermione, Michael and Amber. Hermione had made everyone a drink and they had all taken a seat. Mr Greenwick was small, old and wrinkly but he had kind, sparkling eyes and a gentle voice. He had spent at least 20 minutes looking over the parchments and he had a pile of books on the floor next to him. He cleared his throat and the room went silent.

"Good morning everyone."

They all acknowledged him. "Well, I have been looking over the parchments and have had the events relayed to me by Professor McGonagall and it is all very interesting. Very interesting indeed," Mr Greenwick gazed round the room before continuing, "I believe Minerva has told you that I have studied ancient magic and I think I can help a little with this puzzle. I must be totally honest with you, however and tell you I have never come across any record of this particular Legend, it appears to be very old. I have however, experienced something that worked along the same lines but to a far less dramatic effect." Mr Greenwick sat forward a little in his seat and Hermione tried to contain her impatience. He reminded her of Professor Dumbledore because he obviously couldn't be hurried. "Forgive me if I tell you things you already know but I think we should all be aware of the facts. This type of magic is called a Prompted Enchantment, in other words it will be activated when a certain set of criteria is met. I can't tell in this case what the exact criteria is but generally it seems to be a large presence and drastic actions of something or someone evil." He paused and the room remained silent as everyone absorbed this information. Mr Greenwick cleared his throat. "So, the enchantment is placed somewhere, in this case in a book and it activates at a given time. The enchantment mentioned a chamber did it not?" He looked at Hermione and Draco who both nodded.

"Yes it said – _the chamber is now sealed," _Hermione confirmed.

"Indeed. This spell is thousands of years old and although Hogwarts has been around a very long time I believe the spell is many years older. Therefore the original hiding place for it could not have been in Hogwarts library. Over the years, for some reason, it has been found by someone and moved here. The chamber referred to would have been the enchantments original hiding place."

"Who would move it and why?" Michael asked but Mr Greenwick shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know that. It is unusual for an Enchantment to be moved without it being set off." Mr Greenwick took the parchments out and laid them in front him. "There are three parchments. This one titled Instructions for Keepers of the Legend is, as it says, instructions to explain the Legend and why it exits." He read from the parchment.

"_Through the years, see the signs,_

_Believing the foe be gone,_

_But he does appear to disappear,_

_So you must still unite as one._

''

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_Believing evil banished,_

_Brave of heart were almost lost,_

_The good in us near vanished._

''

_I warn you as I was there the first,_

_Against evil you must unite,_

_Brave, bold and sharp of mind,_

_Together you must fight."_

The words sounded entirely different and far more magical when read out loud by this old and wise wizard and it gave Hermione chills.

"I think this is part is fairly simple – to summarize, it is saying that evil still exists and that we can't let our guard down, we must still fight. It also implies that this situation has occurred before with disastrous consequences and that is why the enchantment was created." He stopped and then read again from the parchment.

"_Recite exactly as is written, _

_In presence of thy rival,_

_Be thorough, each line will fit just one who lives,_

_To ensure honourable survival._

Again to summarize, The Legend must be read, in presence of evil, a different person reading each line. The Verse of Six gives us clues to who those must be and it must be right – _each line will fit just one who lives."_

Draco had sat forward in his chair. "How can that possibly be true, though? This was written thousands of years ago, how can it possibly refer to someone alive now?"

Mr Greenwick smiled widely at Draco. "That is an excellent question, young man and a very important one." He took out the second parchment entitled The Verse of Six. "This tells us who shall read each line but at the bottom it says – _evolving for all time till done_ – in other words it evolves when it needs to until the task is completed. When the enchantment was written it would have referred to six Witches and Wizards of that time. Should one die or no longer be suitable – _chosen for their merits all – _then that clue would be altered or replaced to tell us about a different wizard who now becomes one of the six. This will have continued until the other night and now The Legend will no longer evolve. We must find the six wizards and complete the task as it stands now."

"Wow!" Amber's voice said and Hermione grinned at her. "That is totally incredible! How on earth do you create an enchantment that does that?"

Mr Greenwick looked at her. "By being a very wise and talented wizard. It would have taken months or even years to write."

"So, Angus, the final parchment – that is The Legend itself?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Mr Greenwick nodded. "Yes it is. This is the part that the six have to read, a line each." He held the parchment up and gave a little cough before reading it out.

"_To work as one is always the fix_

_I - given name - declare line six_

_'_

_Evil be banished, only good shall survive_

_I - given name - declare line five_

_'_

_Enemies of goodness, resurrection no more_

_I - given name - declare line four_

_'_

_Let integrity and righteousness forever be free_

_I - given name - declare line three_

_'_

_Complete and absolute let this now be true_

_I - given name - declare line two_

_'_

_With our words together this now shall be done_

_I - given name - declare line one_

'

End evil, end wickedness never let them return

Prohibit the rebirth, obstruct and discern

Let this day be marked as the day of our time

We wish this be so, the readers of this rhyme.

'

It's very clever and very precise. Whoever wrote this is a very, very talented wizard," Mr Greenwick said with admiration in his voice.

Hermione couldn't help but sigh and she asked what she really wanted to know. "So how will we ever know who the clue refers to? They are so vague we can only guess."

"Well, Miss Granger that is the final thing I was going to talk to you about," Mr Greenwick said and you could feel the suspense in the room, everyone aware he was about to say something important. "A Legend such as this one will always have a key."

"A key?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Not the sort you would use to lock a door but a key to the clues, like a key to a map or graph. The key will give much more specific clues to the Verse of Six and it should help you work out who they are. The key will have information for each person that is truly specific to them, for instance a date of birth."

Hermione was nodding enthusiastically. "How do we get the key?"

"I am afraid that is a really big problem. The key would normally be hidden near to the Legend. Somewhere hidden in the Legend there will be a clue to the key's location."

"Why so many clues?" Draco sounded exasperated. "Why do they make these things so hard?"

Mr Greenwick turned his wise, old eyes to Draco. "Maybe you can tell me that, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stared back at him but it only took a moment for him to answer. "In case the wrong person finds it."

"Exactly. It has to be difficult to decipher so if it falls into the wrong hands it is not simple to destroy or misuse."

"So why is finding the key such a big problem, Angus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Perhaps you could answer that, Minerva?" Mr Greenwick said with twinkle in his eye and Professor McGonagall looked shocked for a moment. She then gave him a little smile back and nodded. Hermione watched, fascinated as her Professor was treated like a student.

"Because the Legend has been moved from its original hiding place. The Key may still be hidden near to there. If the person who moved the Legend didn't realise there was a key as well," Professor McGonagall answered and raised her eyebrows. "Did I get a gold star?"

"Yes – very good. Unless the person moved the key and the Legend we may never be able to find it," Mr Greenwick spoke quietly but he may as well have shouted at the top of his voice because you could now have heard a pin drop in the room.

**Bit of a delay, sorry - real life sometimes invades on fanfiction doesn't it? Go on...give us a review. Oh and thanks for all the guesses on the Verse of Six...some of you have done great on it. Not a lot of Draco and Hermione this chapter but had to get the info across. They're back next chapter... x**


	10. Insight

It was three days after Mr Greenwick had left. He was planning to return when they had got a little further is deciphering the clues. And now they didn't just have the Verse of Six to work out. Mr Greenwick had used a charm on the Legend and revealed the clue to find the Key. Not surprisingly, it wasn't exactly helpful, just a set of confusing characters not that Hermione hadn't expected anything else.

She was down by the lake trying to clear her head because she couldn't stop thinking, all the time about the clues. She needed an afternoon off, doing something else. From tomorrow Draco and herself were resuming their teaching and studying timetable because despite all the other responsibilities they now had (just a little thing like vanquishing evil for all time) they still had to pass their professor's exam. They had studied for four years and they couldn't throw all that away. So Hermione was ridiculously busy and about to become even more so.

"Hermione!" She heard Draco's voice calling her and groaned, not because it was him as he'd been a lot more reasonable since the Legend had happened. She didn't take this train of thought any further not wanting to dissect her strange and new relationship with Draco Malfoy. She didn't want to see him because he was bound to want to talk about it though and she was trying to have a break. Nevertheless she stopped and waited for him. He practically ran up to her and she resisted the urge to analyze his appearance which, despite his exertion, was still drop dead gorgeous. He pushed his hair out of his eyes unconsciously and then stopped, picking up on her demeanour. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Hermione lied.

"Yes there is. You look like you used to when I approached you – all annoyed," Draco's eyes were questioning and Hermoine felt a little part of her soften towards him.

"No, it's fine honestly. I was just clearing my head, that's all. I'm a bit overloaded with all these clues."

Draco folded his arms in front of him. "Well, I wasn't coming to talk about the clues. I thought we should discuss this joint lesson we have to run the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, right, yes! I hadn't given that a thought," Hermione said, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Calm down! I wasn't trying to give you a heart attack," Draco grinned at her reaction. "I'll write the lesson if you like, you can assist me."

"As if I'm going to let that happen," Hermione said, dryly. "I can't believe you're still trying to manipulate the situation with everything else that is going on."

"I was being helpful and nice."

"Yeh, right! How about we work on it after dinner?" Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Draco seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. "So, I'll see you later then."

Hermione watched him with interest, noticing his hesitation. He was acting in a very un-Malfoy way lately and it took some getting used to. Could someone really mature so much in four years? Then she remembered how he had been when he had first returned and she realised he had changed even since then. Changed towards her. He had started walking back to the Castle and she realized she hadn't answered him.

"Malfoy!" without thinking she called out to him and he turned back to her.

"What's up?"

She walked over to him, not wanting to conduct their conversation at full volume. "You can walk round the lake with me if you want to. I'm not planning anything exciting..."

Draco's eyes sparkled mischievously at her and she knew she had phrased it wrong. "Well, maybe I can spice it up for you then?"

"Stop it."

"Anyway, I don't need your permission to walk round the lake..."

"Fine! Please yourself then. I was just being polite!" Hermione turned and stormed off and then she felt him behind her.

"Stop...Granger...Hermione! Stop!" He grabbed her arm and she stopped. "I was joking! I'm always joking lately, I thought you'd noticed," Draco said. "Remember your lecture about acting like adults and all that?"

"It wasn't a lecture." Hermione shook her head at herself. Why did he make her so defensive? She tried to change her tone. "So why are you suddenly listening to my advice?"

Draco shrugged. "Because sometimes you're right..." Hermione giggled and he held up his hand. "I said sometimes! Until we solve this Legend thing we're stuck with each other and if old Greenwick is right, that could be a very long time. I thought I should try and be co-operative."

Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a bench by the lake. He sat by her with no protest and they gazed over the lake in silence for a few minutes.

"So what are we going to teach those pesky, little 2nd years then?" Hermoine asked.

"Maybe we could get them to Tranfigure each other into 7th years and the lesson will run a lot smoother," Draco joked.

"I don't know about that, there's all those raging hormones with 7th years," Hermione said.

"Ah yes. All the girls would be fancying their handsome professor instead of concentrating on their studies," Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Just how much do you love yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Not very much most of the time," Draco's tone had dropped and he was looking down at the floor and Hermione stared at him in surprise. What did he mean by that? She had been expecting a silly, sarcastic answer.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was unable to stop herself asking.

Draco seemed to shake himself. "Nothing, ignore me."

"I do try to." Hermione joked and he looked up at her from under his lashes and gave her a small grin. Try as she might, she couldn't stop her breath catching and she would have challenged any female to not let him affect her when he was like this. His usual arrogance was gone and he was fixing those gorgeous, grey eyes on her from under his ridiculously long, pale lashes. "But you've said it now so I want an explanation," Hermione demanded.

"No, let's change the subject," Draco shook his head.

"Why wouldn't you like yourself?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned in his seat to look at her. "How long have you got? How about being on the wrong side in the most important war there has ever been? How about walking round here like an arrogant and sinister idiot making everyone's life a misery? How about being so weak that I wouldn't stand up to my Father?" Draco undid his sleeve button and Hermione watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as he revealed the mark on his arm. "How about letting them do this to me instead of fighting against it? Pathetic!" Draco's voice was angry but she knew it was only aimed at himself.

"But..." Hermione went to speak but he shook his head vigorously at her.

"No! I know what you're about to say – I've changed, I'm not like that now, we all make mistakes...blah..blah...blah. It doesn't make any difference, Hermione. I have this mark forever and nothing can change that," Draco pointed at his head. "And even if I didn't it's up here! Forever in my head."

"You're helping with the Legend now. I think that makes up for almost anything," Hermione said, wondering why she was so keen to reassure him. He had been vile, especially to her, he didn't deserve forgiveness.

"Wasn't like I chose that was it? I just happened to be there." Hermione didn't have an answer to this so she remained silent. She hated seeing him like this but she wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Draco stood up, running his hand through his hair again. "I'll leave you in peace. See you after dinner."

Hermione watched him saunter away, because even now in his despondent mood, he was still unconsciously sauntering. He was so difficult to understand, full of conflicting moods and traits. She knew she liked him now though because when he had appeared so miserable all she had wanted was to make him happy again. Happy and annoying - but happy.

**Reviews are lovely...x**


	11. Professor Cutting

Hermione ate dinner at the professor's top table as always but tonight, sitting facing the entire body of pupils had suddenly made her very nervous. She and Draco had to not only to teach the 2nd years something useful about Transfiguration but they had to control them as well. It wouldn't help that Professor McGonagall would be watching them also. Hermione hadn't made her mind up if it was a good or bad thing that she was about to teach her very first class with Draco Malfoy. She decided she might have a clearer idea after their meeting tonight.

She popped back to her room after dinner to get changed then found Draco, who was already working in the study area of the communal room. He didn't look up at her when she sat by him but he spoke immediately, without any preliminaries.

"So, I thought we could start by getting them to all make their wand movements and we can go round and check that they are doing it right. Basic stuff, I know but it will prevent mishaps later. Longbottom's skill with a wand has never left me!" Draco said, the last part sarcastically and as much as Hermione loved Neville she couldn't help but chuckle because what Draco said was truthful.

"Yes, good idea. I think Professor McGonagall will like that," Hermione nodded and moved closer to read Draco's notes. Their shoulders were touching but Hermione wasn't aware of that until she realised that Draco had turned his head and was staring at her. "What? Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"You're invading my personal space," Draco said. He sounded serious but Hermione remembered his comment from earlier when he said he was always joking lately.

Hermione answered him sarcastically. "I couldn't fight it anymore, I've finally given into your masculine charms." She wasn't sure what reaction she expected from him but it definitely wasn't the slow and breathtaking smile, she was bestowed with. She naturally found her eyes drawn to his lips and then she realised what she was doing and looked up again, feeling slightly embarrassed. Just for a moment she was aware of a shift in the atmosphere, almost imperceptible, but it made her stomach flutter. Then Draco spoke and it was gone.

"After testing their wand movements I thought we could give them a jar with five stones in. Each stone has to be changed into something different..."

"Too easy," Hermione interrupted him. "They should be able to Transfigure small insects and things now."

Draco pulled a face. "I know that, you didn't let me finish," he paused and she waved her hand to indicate he should continue. "So, stone one they change into a button or something simple, stone two into a feather, stone three into a beetle, stone four into a ladybird...you get the idea. They have to keep them all in the jar because that makes it trickier so it will challenge the more able students but it will still mean the less able ones can feel like they've done well. We'll make it clear that everyone may not be able to change all five stones..." Draco trailed off again because Hermione was staring at him open mouthed.

"Since when did you care about the less able students?" she knew she sounded incredulous but couldn't help it.

"Since I stopped being a spoilt, little brat. I know you still think I'm one but I'm not." Draco said but he didn't encourage her to question him further as he returned to his notes. Hermione took a moment to move her concentration back also and she wondered at his attitude tonight. He was acting strange and she couldn't put her finger on it. She had wanted to pick holes in his lesson plan, insisting that she had more input but she couldn't bring herself to because it was actually really good and she knew they would get marked high on it. She finally found her voice.

"I know you're not," she watched him pause with his quill in his hand and felt that little flutter again. What was it tonight? There was something in the air between them. She continued, her voice had a little tease it. "I really didn't want to admit this and I was so determined that I wasn't going to like your idea, but the lesson plan is really good. In fact it's great and as much as I would have liked to contribute more I am going to be gracious and go with it."

Draco's smirk was back and for the first time ever, Hermione was really glad to see it. "Is that approval I hear in your voice, Granger?" He didn't wait for an answer. "What was your percentage pass for Transfiguration?" He was referring to their recent studies and the grade they had all been given before applying to Hogwarts.

"That's none of your business," Hermione said.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Draco's smirk had widened, his eyes dancing.

"So what shall I do in the lesson then?" Hermione tried to move them back to the lesson plan. "You've written the whole plan so I'd like to take a lead in the classroom."

Draco leant closer to her, his breath fanning her face. "You haven't answered me...was it bad? Less than 70?"

Hermione sighed loudly. He wasn't going to drop this and she needed him to because his ever increasing closeness was making her feel all jittery again. "I don't want to make you feel inferior."

Draco grinned widely at her. "Lame. Just tell me."

"You go first or are you afraid?" Hermione turned it back on him. To her surprise he answered her without hesitation.

"91%" Hermione's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide and he laughed out loud. "Got ya! That's more than you isn't it?" Draco's voice sounded joyous and highly amused. Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

"No, it's not."

Draco's face dropped and he shook his head, puzzled. "Why did you look like that then?"

"Because that is my score exactly. My percentage was 91, exactly the same."

Now it was Draco's turn to look astonished. "You're kidding."

"No, you can check with Professor McGonagall, I got 91%"

They grinned at one another and Hermione knew it would be an interesting lesson the day after tomorrow.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

First lesson the next morning was Defence against the Dark Arts, officially titled History of Defence against the Dark Arts since Voldemort's defeat, but Hermione, Michael and Draco couldn't get out of their old habits and kept missing 'History of'. This was now taught by a new teacher called Professor Cutting. Hermione really wanted to like her because she was young, attractive in a startling sort of way and female but within ten minutes of class starting, Hermione disliked her intensely. She wasn't welcoming to Draco and herself at all, in fact Hermione felt uncomfortable, as if they were being a nuisance and the young professor's demeanour was defensive and cautious as if she didn't want them to see too much. She was also so abrupt with the pupils that it was verging on being rude. However, Hermione had faith in Professor McGonagall's opinion so she supposed she was a very good teacher.

At the end of the lesson Professor Cutting called dismissed the pupils and called them over to do their assessment of the lesson. She was still unfriendly, hardly speaking other than to bark out their questions. Hermione couldn't help be fascinated by her though because she actually looked like one of those witches a Muggle child would see in a fairytale book. Not the old, ugly hag type but the glamorous, scheming type. When the questions were Draco surprised her by asking Professor Cutting a question.

"How long have you been a professor?"

Professor Cutting looked at him surprised and for a moment Hermione held her breath half expecting her to bite Draco's head off. Then the hard expression on the professor's face relaxed.

"Almost three years but I've only started at Hogwarts this year," Professor Cutting gave a small smile which completely altered her face. "What made you decide you would like to teach, Mr Malfoy?"

"Draco, please," Draco flashed the professor his best smile and Hermione rolled her eyes. Was he actually chatting up a professor? "Well, I always sat in class thinking I could do it this better so I thought I should actually try it." Hermione had to swallow a groan at Draco's answer. He was such an arrogant twit sometimes.

Professor Cutting obviously favoured this attitude though as her face broke into a wide smile. "Really? I hope you weren't thinking that during the lesson today?"

Draco smiled back. "Of course not. It was nice to see a younger professor dealing with this subject so well."

"Thank you," Professor Cutting said. "I have to say that you definitely look like a Malfoy."

Draco's smile faded a little but Professor Cutting didn't seem to notice. Hermione waited for Draco to ask her how she knew this but he didn't. Hermione glanced at him but he seemed to have had the wind taken out of his sails so she asked instead.

"How do you know Draco has a family likeness?"

Professor Cutting's eyes turned to Hermione quickly and she looked half surprised that Hermione had spoken, as if she had forgotten she was there. The cold, hardness was immediately back and she even looked Hermione up and down.

"I had a short acquaintance with Mrs Malfoy," her voice was icy and Hermione felt truly cold. "I believe you have completed your observation, Miss Granger. You are free to go."

Hermione felt well and truly dismissed but she was determined to stand her ground with this woman. She wasn't a pupil here any longer and she deserved to be treated as an equal. Something about her truly irritated her and she was now sure she hadn't imagined the dislike. Hermione was also aware that it seemed to be aimed very directly at her. She purposely inserted some ice of her own into her next words, making sure she used Draco's first name.

"I'll wait for Draco actually as we are observing next lesson together as well." Hermione moved unconsciously closer to Draco as she said this and he glanced over at her his eyes narrowed. Professor Cutting merely nodded slightly and then left the classroom.

As they walked to Professor Bicfine's class Draco stopped Hermione and grabbed her arm.

"Did you have to pull the jealous girlfriend act right at that particular moment?"

"What do you mean? What jealous girlfriend act?"

Draco imitated Hermione's earlier voice. "I'll wait for MY Draco as we do everything together, hands off, he's mine!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "That wasn't about you! She's really irritating and she obviously hates me. It just annoyed me how she dismissed me like a student. And that comment about you looking like a Malfoy, that was weird."

"Yes, that was weird. And she did speak to you like you were a five year old."

Hermione stared at him. "Did you just agree with me?"

"Yes, I don't like her either. Her eyes are everywhere, I'm not even sure if she can read our lips so watch what you say," Draco started walking again but Hermione stared after him and when he realised, he stopped and turned back to her. "Come on, we'll be late. What's up?"

"So if you don't like her either then why were you being all chatty and nice to her?"

Draco walked back to Hermione and gently took her shoulders. "Stop being a Gryffindor for five minutes, Hermione."

"What do you mean?"

"I was being chatty to her so we get high marks! It's called manipulation and we Slytherins are experts at it." Draco smirked widely at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

**Sorry for the delay I have been away for the weekend. So here's the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait! Let me know by reviewing. x**


	12. Back to the Library

Hermione was in the library trying to work out the clue to where the key was hidden. Mr Greenwick's charm had revealed a set of letters and numbers at the bottom of the page but they made no sense. Hermione hadn't been to the library since the night the Legend had been activated and it was quiet and dark and she was trying her very best not to think about the green smoke and concentrate on the pile of books on the desk instead.

She heard a noise and looked up but could see nothing. She was just thinking about lighting some more lamps or taking some book back to her room when she heard a noise again. This time she knew she wasn't mistaken and Draco's words suddenly came back to her. He'd told her not to wander around on her own and certainly not with the parchments! Well here she was doing exactly that and now she wished she had listened to him. She checked her wand in her cloak and stood up slowly, trying not to indicate that she was scared. She grabbed the parchments and a couple of books and without bothering to douse the lamps she walked towards the door.

She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and quickened her pace but the doors seemed a long way away. Suddenly there was a thud as books fell to the floor at the end of the shelf she was walking by and Hermione screamed and started running. In her haste she ran heavily into a table and fell over, grabbing her stomach and gasping. It had knocked the breath out of her and she couldn't focus. She looked up to see a figure approaching and she knew she had to try and stand. She grabbed her wand, ignoring the pain in her stomach and threw a spell at the approaching figure.

"Impedimenta!"

"Expelliarmus!" The figure threw back at her and she rolled over, knowing she had to move. She got to her knees then felt her arms being grabbed tightly and she screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling with all her might.

"Stop! Hermione! Stop! It's me!"

It took a moment before she took in the words and the familiar voice – it was Draco. Without thinking about it Hermione flung her arm around his neck and grabbed him as close as she could.

"There's someone here, over by those shelves..."

"I'll go and look..."

"No!" Hermione grabbed him even closer. "No, let's get out of here."

"I need to look, Hermione. Just stay here," Draco prized himself out of her grip, lit his wand and headed towards the shelf where the books had fallen. Hermione watched as he disappeared behind the shelf, her ears straining for the slightest noise. After a few minutes he returned and crouched down by her.

"I can't see anyone..."

"Well there was someone, I'm not imagining it!" Hermione snapped at him.

"I know you're not! The books didn't jump onto the floor by themselves did they?" Draco put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry, it's just scared me to death," Hermione apologized and attempted to get up until the pain in her stomach stopped her and she groaned.

"What hurts?" Draco asked.

"It's my stomach, I ran into the table."

Draco helped her up and sat her in a chair for a few minutes. He looked deep in thought.

"We need to do something about this. I mean it's one thing for someone to be in the grounds but how the hell has anyone got into the school? I thought it was protected against all that." Draco said. "I did tell you not to wander around on your own didn't I?"

"Yes but it's not practical is it? What am I supposed to do? Ask you or Michael to accompany me everywhere?" Hermione protested.

"Yes, until we find out what is going on that's exactly what you'll have to do."

"It's not me they want – it's the parchments."

"They want the Legend, Hermione. Anyone can take the parchments but they won't be able to do the spell or destroy it without the Keepers of the Legend handing it over to them – you or me! It's useless without one of us." Draco sighed.

"Why is it always when I've got them? You've had them in your cloak for a week and nothing's happened." Hermione stretched a little, testing her injury and it felt a little better.

"You don't really need me to answer that, do you?" Draco asked quietly and Hermione shook her head.

"Because I'm female – the fairer sex but so weak and feeble..." she stopped speaking and they stared at one another, both having the same thought because even though she had said them in a sarcastic tone, her words sounded familiar. Without another word Hermione took the parchments out and laid them on the table and they both bent over them.

_**The fifth is fair but not ever weak in body or in mind,**_

_**She and the legend will forever be irrefutably entwined.**_

Draco pointed at the words with his finger. "Do we think that's you?"

Hermione looked up at him. "But can I be Keeper of the Legend and also one of the six?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but I don't see why not. The first line fits you perfectly, you had more gumption than Potter and Weasley put together..."

"Thank you," Hermione said then frowned. "But you did just insult my two best friends."

"Who cares?" Draco was still staring at the parchment. "Anyway, are they still your best friends?"

Hermione looked at him again, knowing exactly what he was implying. "Yes, of course."

"Fine." Draco said the one word in exactly the opposite tone to it actually being fine and Hermione giggled. He was actually bothered that she had said that and she found it amusing. Draco Malfoy wanted to be included on Hermione Granger's list of best friends. Hilarious! His voice interrupted her thoughts. "I suppose the second line could mean you're entwined because you're Keeper of the Legend and you're also entwined with the whole Potter thing as well."

Hermione stood up. "That's why we need the Key! That's why I was here. If we find the Key we can be sure of who is who. We should be putting all our effort into that."

"You're right but you can't stay here on your own now." Draco stopped speaking as he saw the look on Hermione's face.

She smiled sweetly at him. "No, so grab a chair, bodyguard and let's look at it together."

Draco pulled a face but knew he had lost the battle. She would stay anyway and he couldn't leave her here on her own so he had no choice but to stay.

"I'm being manipulated," he said.

"I learnt how to do it from the best," Hermione answered already examining the parchment with the clue to the Key on it. "Here it is, what a ridiculous code!"

**Ref : ****T4-522/596**

"Great!" Draco said. "What bloody map?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, let's start by presuming that this refers to Hogwarts. If it refers to the Legend's original hiding place then we will never find it so let's hope that it was moved with the Legend."

Draco nodded. "Okay, then what?"

"We need a map of Hogwarts," Hermione said, standing again with a groan. "There's a whole shelf of them over there."

"Sit down. I'll get them," Draco volunteered. "You should get that checked by Madame Pomfrey, you might have cracked a rib." He went to walk off towards the shelf. "On second thoughts, give me the key to the library, I'm going to lock us in." He held out his hand for the key and Hermione grinned up at him.

"Draco Malfoy has just told me he's going to lock us in the library – should I be scared I wonder?" she said.

"Yes, you should be terrified. Now give me the key."

He returned five minutes later with a pile of books and dropped them unceremoniously on the table. They grabbed a few each and started looking through them but after a few minutes Hermione put hers back down.

"It's like a needle in a haystack. The maps are all different."

"How about we approach it from another angle?" Draco asked pushing his own book away. "T4 – what could that be?"

"T could be the line on a map and 4 could be the cross section of it but it's useless without knowing which map," Hermione said.

Draco shook his head. "I feel like we're missing something."

"We're missing hundreds of somethings!" Hermione said, dryly.

Draco stood up abruptly and raced off between the shelves, leaving Hermione staring after him. He returned a few minutes later with another two books.

"It's not called a map," he said, laying the book down.

"What's not called a map?"

"A map is for a geographical location. When it is the drawing of a building it's called a plan," Draco explained, scanning the newest addition to the ever increasing pile of books on the table. Hermione sat forward in her chair, getting the gist of what he was saying.

"You're right! And on a plan it may have sections marked T and 4," she said, moving close to him again like before. He looked at her again and waved his hand at their touching shoulders.

"Haven't I already told you about invading my space?" he grinned, counteracting his words before turning back to the book. "So what has Hogwarts got 522 or 596 off?"

"That backslash means it's the 522nd of 596," Hermione said, only just realising herself. She put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god! The key is in the 522nd thing, whatever it is! I've just worked a bit of the clue out."

"Great! Let's go look right now for the 522nd thing!" Draco said, sarcastically and she hit him on the arm.

"You know what I mean!"

"Maybe it's the number of rooms?" Draco suggested, unfolding a large plan of the school from within a book. It immediately reminded Hermione of the Marauder's map.

"Yes, that sounds right."

They both scanned the plan eagerly but it didn't list the number of anything so they had to count each room on each floor. It was tedious and it soon became apparent that this number wasn't the number of rooms. Hermione sat down heavily in her chair feeling suddenly exhausted by the night's events.

"It's too difficult! Why did they have to make it so difficult?"

"It's late, let's leave it now and have another look tomorrow," Draco said, folding the plan away. "I think we're on the right track. I'll put the book away in the morning before we have our class."

"Oh! I'd forgotten about that!" Hermione said. "I'm as nervous as hell." She immediately wondered why she had confessed that to him. "There you go! I've given you some ammunition on a plate for you to score points against me with."

Draco stopped folding the plan and stared at her. "I hope you're joking."

"We are in competition or had you forgotten?"

"No, I hadn't forgotten. I thought it was friendly competition myself but maybe I was wrong."

"You started the whole I'm getting the first placement and you three can fight it out for the other one!" Hermione said. "How did it go now? Something like my bet is on Amber...she's a livewire."

Draco turned and looked at her, laughing. "Oh yes! I'd forgotten I'd said that."

"I was wounded that you didn't think I'd beat her," Hermione said over dramatically.

"You'll beat her with your eyes shut and both hands tied behind your back," Draco said in a matter of fact voice, not realizing that he'd said something really nice to Hermione, until he noticed her staring at him.

"Thank you. I hope you're right, I really, really want that placement," Hermione smiled at him. "Even if it means working with you!"

"Now, we were being nice to each other and you had to go and spoil it," Draco said. "Come on. I'm going to take you to the infirmary and then I'll go to see McGonagall and tell her what happened. We should have done that straight away, really!" Draco tried to help Hermione up but she didn't move.

"No. I don't need the infirmary."

"You need to be checked."

"It's fine, stop fussing."

Draco shook his head. "I'm not fussing! Malfoy's don't fuss!"

"Well I'm not going. I am going back to my room."

Draco doused the lamps and they walked back to the doors which he unlocked and then relocked once they were out in the corridor.

"I wasn't giving you a choice, Hermione. I want you to be checked." Draco was fiddling with the door when he noticed that Hermione was standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Careful, Malfoy. You're sounding like you care about me," she joked but the smile faded from her face as Draco stepped closer and looked at her intently. Her stomach did it's little flip again and it had nothing to do with running into the table.

"Well, Granger," Draco emphasised her surname because she had used his. "I do care about you." He looked down at the floor as he finished this sentence and Hermione felt a lump form in her throat. She knew this was a huge thing for Draco to confess, even this new and improved Draco. He glanced up at her from under his lashes and Hermione gulped. Sometimes he was just too gorgeous and she felt a little thrill run through her. Then he added, "you're important as a Keeper of the Legend, so nothing can happen to you until we solve it."

Hermione felt her stomach drop then she caught the look on his face. He was smirking at her, making it obvious he had added the last part to tease her. She felt a rush of affection for this annoying, frustrating man in front of her and without thinking about it she took two steps towards him and hugged him. His arm went round her without hesitation and she sank into him, breathing in his scent, feeling his chest move beneath her cheek. His hands moved down to the small of her back, pulling her a little closer and she became suddenly aware of every muscle pushed up against her, of his breath near her ear, of his incredibly sexy body pressing against hers. Her arms moved up his chest, across his shoulders and then around his neck so they were now in a proper embrace and Hermione felt her senses begin to fly, her body reacting to his. She took a deep breath and stepped away feeling embarrassed. Draco was staring at her, his eyes a deep shade of grey. He then seemed to square his shoulders off before he spoke.

"Okay, I'll walk you to your room, though I still think you should go to the infirmary. Then pop back over to McGonagall..." Draco stopped talking and ran his hand through his hair, "...she really is going to think I want to see her in her nightgown!"

"I'm beginning to think you want to see her in her nightgown!" Hermione said with a laugh, then she groaned because it hurt and she received a reproachful look from Draco. "You don't need to walk me back. You take the parchments, I'll be fine."

"Hermione! Stop being ridiculous! I'm walking you back...aaahh!" he suddenly doubled over, groaning in agony and Hermione came over to him anxiously.

"What is it? Draco?" He didn't answer, he was bent over, grabbing his arm. He groaned again and she put her arm on his back. "Draco? Shall I fetch Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, it's going," Draco gasped and when he looked up he had turned pale. He pointed at his arm, his breathing still heavy but slower. "It was the mark."

Hermione stared at him, letting his words sink in. "I thought it was Voldemort that controlled it."

"It is triggered by any evil, Hermione." Draco's voice was low and he was rubbing his wrist. He glanced round the corridor but it was empty. "I'm going straight to McGonagall and you're coming with me."

**Big chapter - hope you liked it. x**


	13. Teaching each other a lesson

Hermione yawned loudly and tried to disguise it. She didn't want the students seeing her yawning at breakfast but she and Draco had been with Professor McGonagall for another hour or more after they left the library. Professor McGonagall had been shocked by their news and had insisted that Hermione follow Draco's instructions and be accompanied at all times. She had the Castle searched but they found nothing so she had instructed the professor's to add extra charms to prevent anyone entering. Hermione still couldn't get her head around it and she was beginning to think she might be dreaming the events of last night.

This morning she had to concentrate on teaching a class of 2nd years and she was feeling so nervous she could hardly eat. She and Draco headed straight to the class after breakfast to set things up so by the time the pupils arrived the classroom was ready for them. It was noisy once all the students were seated as they chatted to each other and removed books from their bags. Hermione found it fascinating that how small they were! They looked tiny. She seemed to remember being much bigger in 2nd year but maybe her imagination was playing tricks with her. Suddenly Draco's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Quiet please!" The room dropped immediately to silence and Hermione was impressed at his commanding voice. Twenty or so faces looked up at them inquisitively. "I am Mr Malfoy and this is Miss Granger. Because we haven't taught you before, the first thing we would like to do is check your wand strokes. If you could start practising them at your desks we will come round and check."

Hermione took the first row, stopping at each desk and speaking to the students, giving them advice on their wand actions. They were cute and she found them amusing. She glanced over at Draco who was holding a young girls arm, showing her how to wave her wand upwards. The girls face was full of utter adoration as she stared at her professor. Next time she looked at him, he was with two boys and they were laughing at something he said. She wasn't quite sure when it had happened but Draco Malfoy now appeared to have acquired the skill of talking to young children. Wonders would never cease.

When they had finished Draco handed out the jars and Hermione stood at the front to explain what they had to do. She was nervous but as soon as she started to speak her nervousness disappeared and she began to enjoy herself. The students were hanging off her every word and once they had started their task, she and Draco went to the desk and watched for a while.

"It's going great!" Hermione said, quietly to him.

"Of course it is," Draco said with his usual confidence. He glanced over at Professor McGonagall who was watching from the corner. "She looks happy so far."

"So, while you collect the jars in, I'll give them the tips to help for next time and set the homework," Hermione said.

"No. You collect the jars and I'll do that," Draco said.

"You wrote most the lesson. I want to do the class instructions," Hermione insisted but Draco shook his head.

"That will look like you're doing all the work. I don't just want the credit for writing the lesson."

"But if I don't do the instructions, I'll have hardly done anything!" Hermione realised her voice had risen and she turned away from the class and whispered forcefully to Draco. "You had better let me do this as we agreed to it."

"You asked, I didn't agree. You can do more next time." Draco whispered back equally as forcefully.

"I knew you'd do this! I knew you'd want all the credit for yourself!" Hermione's whisper was growing louder and she saw Professor McGonagall look over.

"Miss Granger?" A voice called and Hermione turned round to see a tall boy at the front holding up his jar. "I've accidently turned the beetle into a ladybird, so now I've lost my beetle. Shall I change the feather into it?"

"Errr...could you just wait a moment and I'll be over," Hermione said turning back to Draco. "I'm doing the instructions and I won't take no for an answer."

"No you're not," Draco said but she ignored him and walked over to the student. She helped him with the contents of his jar but when she looked up, Draco was standing at the front of the class, clearing his throat. She felt outrage burn in her because she knew exactly what he was about to do. He was going to do the instructions! Draco was in full flow, explaining what they had just done, waving his wand and turning the objects in his own jar into the correct insects.

Hermione walked to the front of the class, stood right next to Draco and as soon as he took a breath she interrupted him, taking over from where he had just left off. He glared at her but couldn't really do anything about it without creating a huge scene. Hermione finished the instructions and went to get the homework that needed to be handed out but Draco was there first and he gave the instructions out as he handed each student a sheet. Hermione was left standing at the front, feeling useless. The look on Professor McGonagall's face made Hermione gulp. They were going to be in trouble.

They dismissed the class and Hermione immediately challenged Draco. "What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean? I told you I wanted to do the instructions and you just interrupted me half way through," Draco shook her hand from his arm.

"If I didn't you would have done the whole thing! We are supposed to be working together on this, Draco!" Hermione's voice shook with anger and she glared at him.

"That is a very good point, Miss Granger. It's a pity you can't follow your own instructions!" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted them, her face angry. "What was all that about?"

"Draco wrote most of the lesson so we had agreed that I would run the class," Hermione jumped in with her answer.

"We did not agree! What did you expect me to do? Hand out the jars and paperwork like your assistant?" Draco demanded.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall's tone left them in no doubt that this was the end of their argument. "I remember that I specifically requested that you work at overcoming your past differences. Maybe I didn't make myself clear that you two being able to work together and work through your previous troubled relationship is imperative to this. If you can't do that it will not matter what your marks were or how well you do now! On top of all that you now have no choice but to work together on the Legend and I'm sure you both understand what the consequences might be if you are unable to do that! "

They both stared at her for a moment but Hermione felt the need to defend both herself and Draco.

"We have been working really well together, Professor."

"Actually, Hermione I know you have. I've been most impressed with how you've worked together on the Legend and I am aware that you are both under a lot of external pressure." Professor McGonagall nodded at them. "That doesn't excuse your behaviour today in front of a class full of students! They were 2nd years and I have to say their behaviour was far better than your own." Professor McGonagall sighed loudly. "I feel as if I've travelled back in time! I shouldn't be having to speak to you about this – you're adults!" She turned to Draco. "Haven't you got anything to say for yourself, Mr Malfoy? I don't recall you ever being quite this reticent to stand up for yourself!"

Draco shook his head. "What you are saying is right, Professor. There isn't much defence I can offer except to say that Hermione and I have been getting along really well," he gave a little pause and glanced quickly at Hermione who tried not to look embarrassed. "Really well...I mean she's... we've become...friends..." Draco stuttered a little over his words and suddenly all of Hermione's anger at him slipped away.

Professor McGonagall's face broke into a sudden, warm smile. "That, Mr Malfoy is exactly what I wanted to hear you say! The fact that the two of you can be friends after everything that has gone on in the past shows you are both capable of what we expect from professor's here." She took a step back from them. "I will have to reduce your marks on this but I won't fail you. However, I want you to listen very closely to what I am about to say because I won't be repeating myself and I don't want what I am about to say repeated outside this classroom. You have to get along and be able to work together. I want you to be able to offer you the professor's positions at the end of this but make no mistake, I will fail you if this happens again."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm roughly. "What the hell do you think you're playing at? We could have failed! We were in front of a whole class of children!"

"I was running the lesson! My lesson that I wrote!" Draco defended himself.

"Oh and I was supposed to do what exactly?" Hermione demanded.

"I was going to suggest you wrote and ran the next lesson," Draco folded his arm across his chest. "it's called compromise, Granger."

Hermione stopped arguing and stared at him, his last words having taken the wind out of her sails. "You didn't tell me that."

"You didn't give me a chance."

"Why do you do that by the way?" Hermione asked, seemingly randomly.

"Do what?"

"Revert to calling me Granger whenever we have a disagreement."

"It's your name isn't it?"

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "See I just knew it! The minute I let my guard down and start believing that we may actually be able to get along, that there might actually be a little, tiny piece of niceness in you, hidden beneath all the layers of arrogance – you revert to type and start thinking only about yourself!"

"You know what, Hermione? I was thinking about myself! All those things I said the first week about one place already being mine is rubbish and we both know it. If anyone has a virtually confirmed place here it's you! Clever, understanding, friendly, likeable you! I need those points because without them I really can't ever see me getting a place. Some things haunt you forever and some parents aren't going to be jumping for joy when they hear that a Malfoy is teaching their little darlings!" Draco took a big breath and ran his hands through his hair before half turning away from her. Hermione stared at him in silence, digesting his words and recognizing them immediately to be true. It didn't excuse his behaviour but she knew that this confession had cost him a lot.

She kept her voice low and calm. "Professor McGonagall practically told us just that she wants to offer the places to us!" Draco was still staring at the floor so she continued. "And you don't need the points, you're just as clever as I am. That lesson plan today was really good. You're great with the pupils too, they liked you far more than me." He still ignored her so she walked closer to him. "Draco."

He looked up. "What?"

"You just told me I'm clever and understanding and...I can't remember what else..."

"Friendly, likeable." Draco finished for her and she felt a little glow that he was still complimenting her.

"Nice things, anyway. And I've just told you that your lesson plan was great and that you were brilliant with the students..."

Draco was staring at her now, obviously wondering where she was going with this. "I know you did."

"So why the hell are we arguing?" Hermione asked with a grin. His eyes met hers for a moment and then he grinned slowly back at her.

**There is a little thing that makes me really, really happy...it's called a review. Thanks for all your comments so far, hope you like the pace of the story. If you think it needs to move along a bit quicker let me know because I'm always concious of not rushing things. x**


	14. The Key

Hermione stood outside Draco's door, hesitating. She wanted to go back to the library to work out the key clue but she knew someone should go with her. She'd hunted for Michael but he wasn't around so here she was about to disturb Draco. They were speaking again after their fall out earlier but it was a little strained. She wondered if Draco wished he hadn't confessed to her about who might get the places. It was still obviously very alien to him to share anything personal with anyone. She took a deep breath and raised her hand when the door was flung open and Draco stood looking at her in surprise. He glanced at her raised hand curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I was about to knock. I wanted to go to the library again and I wondered if you would come with me?"

"I don't feel like it tonight, ask Michael." Draco shrugged and Hermione tried her hardest not to grab him round the throat. He was like a five year old sometimes. The argument was about nothing and it was over so why couldn't he just forget it!

"How long is this going to continue? It wasn't even a proper argument, believe me I've had far worse arguments with Ron!" Hermione said, exasperated. She huffed at him. "Fine! I'll go on my own."

Draco moved like lightning and blocked her path. "Stop having a strop! I'll come with you."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The library was silent, Draco had locked the doors again and the two of them were pouring over a pile of books in silence. Suddenly a loud knock made them jump and for a moment they just stared at each other before Draco got to his feet and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Mr Malfoy if you would kindly open the door." Professor McGonagall's voice said. After Draco had let her in she nodded her head in approval. "Very wise to lock the doors. I suddenly remembered this." She held a large, flat file in her hand. "It's a plan of the school. It has been kept in the Head's office as long as I can remember. I think it is original from when the school was being built." Hermione and Draco both looked eagerly at the file. "I was going to look at it myself but I believe the Keepers of the Legend should do it."

After she had left, Hermione and Draco cleared the desk and opened the file. It contained numerous, large sheet of parchment each detailing a plan of one part of the Castle. The plans were intricate and detailed and as soon as Hermione saw them she knew they were what they had been looking for.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, these are amazing," Draco said, forgetting to give her the cold shoulder in his excitement.

"Don't you mean – bloody hell, GRANGER? After all, that is my name isn't it?" Hermione asked, wanting to prove a point. He stopped bending over the plans and turned to look at her.

"Okay! I'm sorry. I acted like an idiot earlier and now I feel stupid. So let's just forget it." Draco looked about as uncomfortable as Hermione had ever seen him.

"What was that word I heard leave your lips? It began with S and ended in Y?" she said with a grin, indicating that she wanted to forgive and forget as well. He gave her a smile that lit up his face and for some inexplicable reason she blushed. This made him grin even wider.

"Cute," he said then looked back at the plan but Hermione was staring at him. Did he just call her cute or was she imagining things? She then noticed he was pointing at the plan with his finger.

"Why are things obvious as soon as you see the answer?" Draco said. Hermione followed his finger which was pointing to the top left corner of one part of the plan. To a large, circular building with a turret at the top. It was labelled Tower 4.

"Tower 4! T4! You're right, it obvious! T stands or Tower," Hermione exclaimed. "Which tower is it?"

"I'm just trying to work that out...I think it's the Ravenclaw Tower," Draco was looking at the surrounding rooms. "Yes, the Ravenclaw Tower."

Hermione did a little excited dance and Draco chuckled at her. "Calm down, we haven't worked out the 522/596 part yet."

They both bent over the plan, concentrating on Ravenclaw Tower. After a few minutes it became obvious that the numbers they were looking for were no-where on this part of the plan. It wasn't the room numbers or the doors or the turrets. Draco stood up straight and stretched.

"I told you not to get too excited," he said to Hermione who sighed. "It's one step forward, two steps back, isn't it?"

Hermione stopped still, her eyes wide. "Oh my god! Draco you're a genius!"

"What?"

"Steps! It must be the number of steps! It's the 522nd step out of 596!"

"Let's go." Draco was almost sprinting to the door already and Hermione ran after him. They left the library doors open and jogged across the Castle eventually arriving at the door to Ravenclaw Tower. Draco pushed it open and they stared at the winding staircase before them.

"Come on then, let's start counting," Draco took the first step and counted. Hermione followed a few steps behind him, also counting just in case he lost count. It was a steep climb and they were soon moving slower and breathing heavily. Eventually Draco reached the 522nd step and turned to Hermione.

"This is it. Should I carry on just to check there are 596 steps?"

Hermione nodded, glad he had volunteered. She stood in place getting her breath back. Draco returned a few minutes later.

"Yes. Exactly 596 steps," he confirmed. They both looked down at the seemingly inconsequential, stone step beneath their feet. "What do we do now?"

Hermione bent down and began examining the step, prodding and poking it but it just appeared to be regular, normal, grey, stone step. Draco bent down by her and spoke quietly.

"Hermione, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking like a Muggle!" Draco grabbed his wand, waved it and said, "Alohomora."

The top of the step immediately flipped open, revealing another piece of rolled up parchment. Hermione grabbed the rail because she felt light headed. They had found it!

"Draco! We've found it!" she said. Draco bent down and took the parchment from the compartment. As soon as he did the lid shut and the step returned to normal. They didn't wait to get back to the library to unroll the sheet, Draco did it awkwardly, balancing on the steps.

_**Mother to Mother, blood to blood. **_

No. 1 1-3-3

No. 2 1-2-2

No. 3 7-7-5

No. 4 1-1-1

No. 5 1-2-3

No. 6 6-7-5

Hermione read it over a few times then looked up at Draco. "Well that's made everything clear hasn't it?" she said sarcastically. "I thought this was going to make it all simple!"

Draco sighed. "Me too."

They walked dejectedly back to the library. Draco tidied up and started to put out the lamps while Hermione poured over the new clues again.

"Come on, Hermione. It's late – let's look at it tomorrow," Draco said then seeing the look on Hermione's face he took the seat next to hers. "Don't look like that. We've found the key! Last night you would have been ecstatic to find the key."

"But it's useless!" Hermione said. "More bloody meaningless numbers!" She felt tears well up in her eyes and tried to get a grip of herself. She was not going to cry in front of Draco Malfoy!

"Why are you getting upset? You know we can solve it!" Draco spoke quietly and he reached out to cover her hand with his own. "Call yourself a Gryffindor!"

Hermione's mouth was dry partly from trying to hold in her tears and partly because Draco Malfoy was practically holding her hand. He was looking at her intently and she found that she couldn't drag her gaze from his. She was tired, her head was spinning, she felt as if they were back at square one and now he was looking at her and making her senses reel.

"I'm pathetic aren't I?"

"You're lots of things, Hermione but pathetic isn't one of them," Draco's voice was barely above a whisper and suddenly the new clue was the last thing from Hermione's mind. His eyes hadn't left her face and she was beginning to drown in them. There were butterflies dancing around in her stomach.

"Draco, are you scared?" Hermione asked suddenly and Draco knew exactly what she meant. She was asking if he was scared about the Legend and everything they had to do. Hermione's eyes were wide, her face pale and her voice was low. She didn't wait for his answer and continued, "I'm scared we won't be able to solve the puzzle, I'm scared that even if we do we won't be able to find everyone, I'm scared that we have to say this in front of evil..." Hermione finally gave into the emotions of the past few weeks, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away, remembering how much Harry and Ron hated her crying and how they couldn't deal with it. When she did glance up she noticed that Draco's eyes had softened and he didn't have that nervous, awkward look that Harry or Ron would have had. "I'm sorry, it's all getting to me...I'm not myself tonight. I think I should go to bed." She sniffed and stood up, feeling embarrassed but Draco grabbed her arm.

"No, don't go."

They stood frozen like this for a few minutes, staring at each other. Draco's eyes were still soft and kind and warm and Hermione couldn't drag her own from them. Her dry throat was worse now and she knew she was breathing rapidly. Why did have this ability to affect her like this? Without his eyes leaving hers he pulled her back down to seated. And then he slowly leant forward and brushed the tears from her cheek with his fingers. The butterflies in Hermione's stomach went crazy. The man in front of her had so little resemblance to the boy she had known at school that she was having trouble reconciling them. And that was the problem because if she only knew Draco as a he was now then what was to stop her leaning closer to him? Why shouldn't she let him hold her? There would be no reason to fight how she was beginning to feel. But she didn't just know him as he was now and although she knew he had changed she couldn't risk anything other than friendship. If you messed with fire you could get burnt and Draco Malfoy was definitely fire.

She gently moved his fingers from her face. "I need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco's face darkened for a moment, then he nodded.

**Review, review, review...please, please, please. x**


	15. Four heads are better than one

The next few days passed quickly and uneventfully. Hermione had another lesson to teach, this time with Amber and it went really well. Amber was fun and the children seemed to really like to her. It was none stop and Hermione didn't have a minute to herself. She had put the clues to one side for a while, needing a break. It frustrated her that she couldn't instantly work them out. She had shown the latest parchment to Michael and Amber who didn't understand it either. Seeing Hermione's increasing frustration, Michael had suggested they had a brain storming session in their room tonight which the four of them had agreed to.

She and Draco had got on fine having slipped back into their easy going, if very new friendship and he hadn't mentioned the other night and Hermione was glad. She had more than enough on her plate right now without having to deal with anything other than friendship with Draco.

Professor McGonagall had kept them back after breakfast this morning to tell them she had arranged another visit with from Mr Greenwick to go through the clues again. She also said that as the next part of their placements, they needed to arrange some sort of social or sporting event for some of the pupils. So now they had that to decide on and arrange as well.

Hermione was first to arrive in the communal room that evening. Having had a break from the whole Legend for a few days she felt her eagerness coming back. She grabbed the latest parchment along with the Verse of Six and started trying to match names with the strange set of numbers. It didn't take long before she was sighing in frustration again.

"Hey, Hermione," Michael was first to join her. "Oh dear, you have that look on your face again."

"Sorry. It's just so frustrating!"

"I know. Let's wait for the other two and we can all put our heads together." Michael lent closer. "Actually I wanted to ask you something before they get here."

Hermione looked up at him. "Of course. What is it?"

"Well...it's a bit awkward...I'm not sure how to start..." Michael stumbled over his words and Hermione looked at him nervously. She really, really hoped he wasn't going to ask her out or anything like that. "It's just that...well, I like Amber, you know...I really like her if you know what I mean..."

Hermione smiled at him. "You do? That's great, Michael."

"I wondered if she had said anything to you...about me?"

"Sorry, she hasn't. But now I know I could definitely start a conversation with her and I might find something out," Hermione suggested. She knew this would be easy, it wasn't exactly difficult to get Amber talking about anything.

"Would you? That would be great!" Michael grinned. "I know it's slightly pathetic, I mean we're not sixteen any longer, I should be able to just ask her myself but the four of us have to spend so much time together I really don't want to make things awkward."

"No, it's not a problem. Leave it with me," Hermione said and Michael grabbed her into a hug.

"Would you like us to come back later?" A voice said and Hermione sighed. Just typical that HE would arrive at precisely this moment. "It looks like we are interrupting an intimate moment."

Michael let go of Hermione and looked up at Draco. "No, just a friendly hug."

Draco didn't look convinced but he said nothing more and took his seat the other side of Hermione. Amber arrived moments later and Michael pulled the parchments to the middle so they could all look at them. Draco leant across Hermione to see them properly and yet again she was acutely aware of his proximity. Their arms were touching and after a few moments he actually put his one arm around the back of her chair. She turned to look at him but he didn't acknowledge her and continued to talk to Michael.

"So, let's take a guess," Michael held up his hand to Hermione who was about to interrupt him, "I know it will be a real guess, Hermione but we need to start somewhere. So let's guess the Verse of Six. After that let's see if we can find a connection between the names and these numbers."

Amber was screwing her eyes up, looking at the numbers. "It has to be to do with family. Mothers, blood. It has to be about the families."

"Well, we think number three might be Ginny Weasley," Hermione said.

"And the other night we thought number five might be you," Draco added. "So let's start with that."

"Number three's code is 7-7-5 and number five's code is 1-2-3, that's curious," Amber commented. "So what connection would this Ginny girl have with 7-7-5?"

"There are seven siblings," Hermione said as the Ginny's obvious connection to the number seven sprang to her mind.

"Great!" Michael said. "Okay so let's say that one of the sevens refers to that. Is she born on the 7th of May?"

"No."

"How about 5th July?" Michael asked reversing the numbers.

"No."

They all stared at one another, struggling with the puzzle.

"What number do they live at?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't have a number," Hermione answered with a sigh.

"Wait!" Amber leant closer again. "So if the blood refers to brothers and sisters what about the Mother part? Maybe the other numbers refer to Ginny's mother? Is her birthday on the 7th May?"

"I don't think so..." Something was stirring in Hermione's head, something from a very long time ago.

"What? What are you thinking?" Michael asked.

"Something is ringing a bell but I can't put my finger on it..." Hermione rubbed her head. "Let's try number five, see if it has any meaning connected to me."

"1-2-3? How about Potter, Weasley and you? Maybe that's the 1,2,3?" Draco suggested.

"But that isn't anything to do with blood." Hermione shook her head. "Working the same way as Ginny the number one would be right as I'm an only child."

The four of them looked at one another, realising they may have hit on something.

"It could just be a coincidence of course but that is the best connection we've got so far." Michael said.

"So what about your Mother, Hermione? Was she born 2nd March or 3rd or February?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Look at number three and number six," Draco said. "One is 7-7-5 and one is 6-7-5. The last two digits are the same." He sat back and ran his hand through his hair. "I have no idea what it means of course, I just thought I'd point it out."

Amber was staring at him. She looked down at the parchment again. Hermione sat back and waited because Amber was deceptively astute. Her fun loving side tended to distract you from her real intelligence and logic. So far she had been really great at helping with the clues in a methodical way.

"Yes, Draco's right. That is too much to just be a coincidence. Let's work on our theory that the first digit is about siblings – the blood part. If we then presume that the second and maybe the third digits are about the Mother part then it would seem that No. 3 and No. 6 have the same Mother," Amber's face broke into a smile, obviously pleased with herself. She then shrugged. "That's presuming it's not just a coincidence."

Hermione was sat forward suddenly and grabbed the verse of six. "If what your saying is right, Amber then we No. 6 must be Ron." She turned to Draco and Michael. "Ginny is sibling number 7, that mean's Ron is sibling number 6!" She pushed the parchment over to Draco. "Read clue 6, does it sound like Ron to you? He always did have an inferiority complex about Harry and about being the last boy in the family."

"The sixth thinks he is second and has value less than others, but each part is equal and makes the whole when stood as brothers."

Draco read it out loud once then a few times to himself. "You know it does suit him and the brother bit is relevant because of all his brothers."

"And because he and Harry stand like brothers," Hermione added. She smiled over at Amber. "I love how your brain works, Amber."

Amber grinned at her and was about to speak when Michael stood up, knocking his chair over and making them all jump.

"Hermione, how many siblings does your Mother have?" he asked, leaning over her.

"Just one sister," Hermione said, looking puzzled. "Why?"

"And what about your Grandmother, on your Mother's side?"

"I'm not exactly sure, she was a twin but I think they had an older brother as well whom I never met. Why?"

Michael pointed at the parchment. "1-2-3! 1-2-3!" The other three were still looking at him blankly. He sighed. "1 is Hermione, she's an only child. 2 is her Mother, she has a sister, 3 is her Grandmother who has two siblings. 1-2-3! Mother to Mother, blood to blood!" Michael look round at the three of them excitedly. They all stared at him for a minute and then Amber stood up, grabbed him and kissed him firmly on the lips. He stood back and chuckled. "I must solve these clues more often!" he said.

Hermione was bent over the parchment again, pointing her finger excitedly at clue 3. "That's it! That's what was playing on my mind before. Mrs Weasley always said Ginny was such a good witch because she is the 7th child of the 7th child! Mrs Weasley must have been one of seven!"

"And what about her Mother? Was she one of five?" Draco asked.

"I haven't a clue," Hermione admitted.

"We will have to find out but I think it's right!" Draco said.

"So do I," said Michael. "Now to work out the other three clues. What's the matter, Hermione?"

Hermione was covering her mouth with her hand. "I've got to say one of the lines! With Ginny and Ron! In the face of evil!"

**Bit of fun next chapter - in fact a lot of fun next chapter...keep reading and reviewing! x**


	16. A party for four

Twenty-four hours later, Hermione was hurrying back to the communal room. They had arranged to meet and sort out the sporting or social task that Professor McGonagall had set them but Hermione was running late because her observation lesson with Professor Bicfine had run over. The class of 3rd years had been particularly disruptive and a couple of their potions had gone wrong. Hermione had ended up helping Professor Bicfine get the students back in their places and checking their potions rather than just observing. Hermione still didn't know what she thought of the professor, he had maintained his brusque manner but he wasn't unfriendly. He definitely had a close eye on her every time she was in his classroom and sometimes it was verging on creepy. Having said that he was always very complimentary of Hermione's work.

She burst into the communal room, a little out of breath from hurrying and was greeted by three pair of eyes. Michael, Amber and Draco were gathered around the table which was, for once not covered in parchments but in lists of pupil's names.

"Sorry I'm late, the potions class was crazy," she explained as she sat down. "Have you had any ideas yet?"

"The boys are obsessed with Broomsticks," Amber said gloomily. "I was thinking more along the lines of a party or something." Hermione laughed at Amber's term of phrase.

"What sort of thing were you thinking that involves Broomsticks?" Hermione asked. "Not Quidditch because they already do so much of that."

"We could have a speed flying competition," Draco suggested.

"Speaking as a terrible broomstick flyer, that would exclude all but the best flyers," Hermione said.

"So how about a Broomstick Championship with speed flying and relays, obstacle courses and other broom skills for those who aren't as good?" Draco looked at Hermione as if he was daring her to disagree. Hermione looked over at Amber.

"I see what you mean, it is a definite broomstick obsession," she said and Amber grinned. Hermione then turned to Draco. "You've got your mind set on this, haven't you?"

"I think it's always good to have a bit of healthy competition. We could do it by houses across each year," Draco looked over at Amber. "And how about we then throw a party for the winning house?"

Amber's face lit up. "Oh! Yes, that would work!"

"So can you and Michael organize the competition and Amber and I will arrange the party?" Hermione asked and they all nodded.

"That was easy!" Michael said. "I thought we'd be here for ages!" He jumped up and went over to the kitchen area, returning with some large bowls of snacks. "I'd got these ready and everything!"

"We could work on the Legend?" Amber suggested.

"Nah. Let's just relax! The four of us never just relax together." Michael jumped up again, going back over to the kitchen. He turned round holding two bottles. "Anyone going to join me?"

"We all will." Amber jumped up too and went to put some music on. "I'll cook us something simple and we can make a night of it."

Hermione smiled at the pair of them and their enthusiasm and she did actually feel like letting her hair down a bit. It had been non-stop work and pressure and the thought of relaxing tonight appealed to her. She was about to turn to Draco to see his reaction but he had already stood up and was rummaging through the fridge.

"I reckon we can make something out of this lot," he said. "Are you sure you don't mind cooking, Amber? We could get the House Elves to do something."

"No, I'll enjoy it."

Hermione cleared the table and the four of them busied themselves with preparing a meal. Amber announced the food would be a few minutes so they sat down and poured drinks. Hermione didn't drink very much and even after one glass she could tell she it had affected her. She felt sort of happy and carefree and it felt nice. She, Michael and Draco went on a little trip down memory lane about potion lessons and their first broomstick lesson and Hermione began to relax properly.

The meal was delicious and they all ate hungrily, clearing their plates. Amber went to clear up so Hermione offered to help. The two girls chatted away when Hermione suddenly remembered Michaels request to ask Amber about him.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" Hermione asked.

Amber nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. I love it. I miss my family but that's all."

"How did your joint lesson with Michael go?"

"Great. I really enjoyed it," Amber leant closer to Hermione. "What about you and Draco? Is the truce still in place?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we get on okay most of the time." Amber was staring at her with a smile on her face. "What?"

"Okay? I'm not blind, Hermione. I see the way you look at him," Amber smirked at her.

Hermione was taken aback at the turn in conversation. She was supposed to be getting Amber on the subject of Michael, not being asked questions about her and Draco. And what did she mean, she had seen the way she looked at him? She didn't look at him in any particular way!

"What do you mean? I don't look at him," Hermione said, indignantly.

"Yes you do," Amber said leaning even closer. "You look at him...longingly."

Hermione blushed and immediately felt annoyed at herself. "I do not look at him longingly!"

With his usual perfect timing Draco just happened to walk over by them at this moment and he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Phew! It's hot in here now," he said to no-one in particular and then he pulled his jumper over his head. The problem was that his shirt also rose with it, revealing a large piece of his toned, muscled torso. It took him a moment to pull his shirt down again and Hermione knew that she and Amber were staring. She would have challenged any woman not to stare at this gorgeous man in front of her. His hair was messy now but this just added to the attractiveness. Oblivious to the reaction of Amber and Hermione, Draco hung up his jumper and just walked back over to Michael.

Amber and Hermione stared at each other for a moment, both of them thinking exactly the same thing and then they both burst out laughing. Hermione giggled uncontrollably at the timing of their conversation, followed by Draco's little unintentional display of gorgeousness. Of course she looked at him longingly! She was female wasn't she!

"So are you still going to deny it?" Amber asked when she had managed to get her breath back, still giggling a little.

Hermione bit her lip, also chuckling. "No. What would the point be in that?" She stepped closer to her friend. "He's gorgeous, I admit! But he also irritates the hell out of me."

Amber wiggled her eyebrows. "All men are irritating."

Hermione saw her chance and jumped in. "Even Michael?"

Amber looked at her, suspiciously. "Not often he's too nice to be really irritating."

"And?" Hermione prompted her.

"And nothing!" Amber was grinning and this encouraged Hermione on.

"Maybe I'm not the only one looking longingly at one of our roommates!"

Amber shrugged. "He is sweet but we're just friends."

"Is that all you want to be?" Hermione asked.

Amber pulled a face. "You are asking a lot of questions."

"And you're avoiding a lot of questions." They both burst out laughing again.

"I didn't realise clearing away could be so funny!" Michael said from across the room and they both laughed again and he looked at them puzzled. "Women are such strange creatures!" he said to Draco but loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Tell me about it!" Draco agreed in the same tone.

Amber dried her hand and walked over to the music, turning it up louder. She then walked purposefully over to Michael. He looked up at her as she offered him her hand.

"We may be strange but where would you be without us?" she said. "So Mr Corner, would you care to dance with one of those strange creatures?" Michael only hesitated for a split second before taking her hand and letting her lead him to a space in the room. Hermione watched them with a huge smile on her face, glad to see Amber being nice to him. The song was a fast one and the two of them were soon giggling at how bad they were dancing to it.

"Come on, Corner!" Draco called from his seat. "You're not drunk yet, what's your excuse for the bad dancing?"

"Get stuffed," Michael said back but he was smiling widely.

Hermione dried the last few items with her wand and put them in the cupboard. When she stood, Draco was right by her holding her glass and the wine bottle in his hand. He took her wand out of her hand and gave her the glass.

"Stop cleaning and have a drink," he said, filling her glass. "You need to learn how to relax."

"I can relax! I'm relaxed right now actually." Hermione leapt to her own defence. She held the glass up, looking at how full it was. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Now there's something I'd like to see!" Draco grinned at her. "I bet you still behave yourself even then."

Hermione pulled a face at him. "You make me sound like the most boring, prudish, straight-laced person who has ever lived! I do know how to enjoy myself, you know!"

"Come on then, show me." Draco took her glass from her and put it on the side. He then grabbed her hand and lead her over to Amber and Michael who were still dancing. The song had changed but it was still fast, with a heavy beat. Draco seemed to smoothly glide into some steps, perfectly in time with the beat and Hermione had a second of mortification as she realized she was going to have to dance. Thankfully, even the relatively small amount of alcohol she had consumed was just enough to let her defences slip slightly and she found herself moving to the music. The four of them danced as a group, then as couples and then they swapped so she ended up with Michael who grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him, his movements completely wrong for the music but Hermione didn't care. She was giggling and when Amber fetched their glasses it wasn't long before Hermione's was empty again. Draco and Michael, who were also on drink number three decided to dance to the next song together and Hermione laughed so much she had to stop dancing to get her breath.

Amber collapsed onto a chair, slurring her words just slightly. "Phew! I'm hot and tired now!"

"That's because you have too many clothes on," Michael said, leaning over her and wiggling his hips. Amber laughed and pushed him away, taking his implication in good humour. She stood up and pocked Michael's chest with her finger.

"Maybe you're right. Which items of clothing do you suggest I remove?"

Michael's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Hermione heard Draco chuckle.

"Definitely your socks," Hermione said with a grin. "They will be making you hot."

Amber grinned back. "Yes, socks off then." She sat down and pulled her socks off. She then looked up. "Anything else?"

"Your belt," Hermione suggested and the girls giggled as Amber removed her belt.

"Oh! And my bracelet!" Amber said, removing it.

Michael held up his hand. "Okay, very funny. Stop now or I'll start removing items as well!"

Amber laughed at him and grabbed him around the waist. "I've got my breath back now, come on."

Michael pulled her close again and the four of them danced again. Draco hadn't attempted to pull Hermione close but she didn't mind. She was enjoying the view. She knew it was the wine but she couldn't take her eyes of him. His hair was a mess, his shirt half in and half out of his waistband but he looked even more amazing for it because he was relaxed. His movements were mesmerizing, still graceful and poised despite the alcohol. He oozed sexiness from every pore and Hermione knew she was staring but she couldn't stop. For the first time she willingly admitted that she found him sexy, very, very sexy. He glanced up at her for a moment and grinned widely making her breath catch in her throat. Now would be a sensible time to stop drinking but just for once Hermione didn't care what was sensible. Just for once she was going with the flow and seeing what happened.

**Hee hee...sorry to finish it there but the impromptu party isn't over yet, it deserves another chapter I think! More to come next chapter and as requested there will be lots of Draco/Hermione and interestingly alcohol! Hope you liked this one...let me know...x**


	17. A party for two

Draco and Amber had filled a vase with water and were trying to change it into alcohol. This was illegal by magic law of course and also impossible but none of them cared about that, not even Hermione. The water was currently a strange shade of orange and Draco fired another spell at it until it turned bright blue.

"Time to taste and check," Michael announced walking over to the vase.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Hermione said. "God knows what it will taste like, let alone what it will do to your stomach."

Michael ignored her and lifted the vase, taking a large swig. His face creased into a frown and he held the liquid in his mouth for a moment before spitting it out with force and covering the other three of them.

"Urgh!" Amber moaned. "Disgusting!"

"Sorry," Michael said. "But that is exactly what it was, disgusting!"

Draco lowered his frame into one of the chairs, his drink swinging dangerously in his hand. "I think I'm getting very drunk," he said but he didn't sound drunk. He just seemed at ease and relaxed. And totally, utterly, completely sexy. Hermione groaned at her own seemingly uncontrollable thoughts. She hadn't had that much wine, what the hell was the matter with her?

Michael and Amber moved to sit down, choosing to share one of the large armchairs, her legs over his, their faces almost touching. The music was still on but quieter now, a slow melodic song was playing and Hermione, who was lying flat on her back on the large rug, let her eyes close. It seemed like a lifetime since she had done this and she felt just nicely drunk. She still knew what she was doing but she felt relaxed and happy. When she opened her eyes again, Michael and Amber were kissing, their focus entirely on each other and she looked away. After a few moments she heard movement and this time when she looked they were standing up, still holding hands.

"We're going out for a walk if that's okay?" Amber asked. Everyone in the room knew very well that they wouldn't be doing a lot of walking.

"Yeh! You two lovebirds go enjoy yourselves," Draco said with a grin and Hermione giggled at his implication.

When they had left, Hermione felt a little awkward for the first time this evening. She didn't really know why because she'd been alone with Draco over and over again recently but the soft music was still playing in the background, the lights were subdued and they were both still drinking, slowly now but drinking. Somehow it seemed a far more intimate situation than normal. Hermione sat up and stretched, feeling aware of Draco's eyes on her.

"I think I might..." Hermione began but Draco was suddenly next to her on the rug.

"If you seriously think I'm going to let you go to bed right now, then think again." He re-filled her glass and she felt the usual little flutter in her stomach at his words.

"Actually I was going to say I'm going to get changed. I've just realized that I still have my class clothes on!" Hermione said.

"Mmm...shall I come and help you pick?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe a sexy little, lacy outfit.""

"Yes, because I have hundreds of those to chose from," Hermione said, sarcastically. "I'll be back in a minute, have a look if we've got anything else to eat. I feel hungry again."

When she returned, Draco looked her up and down. "Well not exactly what I had in mind, but you'll do," he said. He handed her a glass with a pink drink in it. "Here try this, I've made a cocktail."

Hermione turned up her nose, thinking of the previous strange coloured drink. "Based on your previous attempt, I'd rather not," she said.

"I didn't make it with magic! I made it properly, by hand."

Hermione gingerly took a small sip and was pleasantly surprised. "Actually it's nice! Sort of peachy," she went to take another sip then stopped looking up at Draco. "How much alcohol is in it?"

Draco sighed. "Not that much! Don't you trust me? You seem to think I've been spending my entire evening trying to get you drunk."

"I wouldn't put it past you if you had," Hermione said, taking another sip. "Mmm...it's really nice."

"Hermione, I don't need to get you drunk to get my wicked way with you," Draco said and he finished his sentence with a grin. "I never need to get woman drunk to get them to do anything I want."

"Oh, please!" Hermione said. "Save me the gory details!"

Draco chuckled and moved a little closer. "You're drunk."

"Only a little bit. I'm perfectly in control of my actions."

"Yeh but if I add a little Malfoy magic to the mixture that'll be enough to tip you over the edge."

Hermione laughed, spitting a little bit of her drink out in the process. "Malfoy magic! Cheesy or what?" she put her hand flat against his chest. "And tip me over the edge of what exactly?" Draco didn't answer her, his stormy grey eyes locking to hers and making her feel all jittery. His next words made her legs feel weak and she suddenly felt her head spinning. "You're sexy when you're drunk."

"Or am I just sexy when you're drunk?" Hermione was pleased with her quick comeback, especially as her brain was no longer working properly.

"No, you're sexy a lot. The fact that I'm a little drunk just means I'm willing to tell you. And you're even sexier because you don't know you are," Draco's face was serious and she suddenly felt the atmosphere change between them.

"Have you heard what you're saying, Draco? Or more to the point who you're saying it to?" Hermione's voice sounded husky and she cleared her throat.

"So there's nothing between us then?" Draco asked while his arm pulled her a little closer. "You don't feel anything at all?" Hermione couldn't answer him because he was running his hand down her waist, his eyes locked to hers and she was melting. He affected her even in normal circumstances but the whole atmosphere of the evening, their surroundings and now his obvious suggestive flirting was making her senses go into overdrive. She swallowed a couple of times, trying to grasp her rapidly sliding self control. Suddenly Draco stepped away from her and went to sit in the chair again without another word. Hermione stared after him, bewildered. She was feeling quite drunk now and rather than storming off to her room like she would normally have done, she marched over to him and stood in front of him.

"Why are you throwing a tantrum?" she heard her own voice saying the words and she knew she would never have said them without the alcohol. He even looked incredible, slouching in the chair, a drink in his hand, his hair tousled, his shirt half open. She let her eyes wander over his shoulders and neck and the glimpse of flesh at the top of his shirt and then she realised he was watching her.

"Why are you checking me out?" he asked and she saw his smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"Because you're half undressed and..." she stopped realising the alcohol was speaking. Before she had time to re-phrase her sentence Draco had reached forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm not half undressed, Hermione but I'm more than willing to oblige if that's what you want," Draco whispered in her ear and she shivered as a wave of pure, unadulterated desire washed over her. She had rarely felt like this but she recognized it instantly. This was raw, pure desire, the kind when you just want to rip someone's clothes off and let nature take its course. She was on Draco's lap, the heat of his body suffusing hers', his amazing eyes on her face, his lips whispering near her ear and as much as she would have liked to blame the alcohol she knew she couldn't. All the alcohol was doing was allowing her to admit her feelings. Had she had enough to give into them? "Hermione..." Draco's voice was low and her name sounded like sugar on his lips. He still hadn't moved but on hearing her name she felt another wave hit her, like water washing over her and unthinkingly her hands moved to his chest. She ran her hands over the buttons, not really sure what she was doing or why but she wanted more. She wanted to give into what she'd been thinking, unconsciously about for weeks. Draco's eyes were smouldering and he was staring at her as if he knew what she was thinking but didn't believe it.

And then Hermione undid a button of his shirt and they both froze, the air so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Draco's eyes darkened but he still didn't move and she undid another button, letting her fingers touch his skin as she did so. Suddenly the door burst open and Michael and Amber burst in, giggling. Hermione jumped off Draco and straightened her clothes, before waltzing over to the kitchen and downing the remains of her cocktail in one.

**Uh-oh! Hope you liked it...more to come next...please review and thanks for all the reviews so far x**


	18. Skin to skin

**I've been swayed by your reviews (and the fact I'm enjoying writing about them finally getting it on!) and have continued where I left off, still the same evening. I was going to write as if it was the next morning but you all seemed to want me to continue with the party. They get really close next (if you know what I mean) but it's all easy reading, nothing too shocking!...see ya at the end of the chapter...**

Michael and Amber hadn't seemed to notice Hermione's compromising position, they were giggling and laughing, their hands all over each other. They carried on where they had left off, dancing together closely. Hermione felt Draco move to stand behind her but she didn't dare turn around in case she also felt the need to carry on where she had left off!

"Come and dance with me," Draco said. He sounded slightly drunk now, his voice slower than normal. Hermione didn't bother to resist because she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. Plus she had just downed three quarters of a glass of cocktail and she was feeling more than a little drunk now.

The four of them danced again, switching between fast songs and slow. Each time the music slowed Draco pulled Hermione close. In her half drunken state she willingly let him pull her against him. At first he was gentle, his hands resting on her hips but as one song led to another, they stopped bothering to change their style of dance for the fast songs and remained locked together. Michael and Amber disappeared to his room but Hermione hardly noticed. She was totally lost in Draco and everything else was fading.

"So, have you given up fighting?" Draco whispered, his lips close to her ear.

"Fighting what?" Hermione's voice didn't sound like her own.

"Your attraction to me..." Draco's hands slipped around her back.

"Draco..." she pulled back just slightly and stared at his handsome face. "We're drunk, I'm very drunk now...this isn't the right..."

"You don't sound drunk enough to me," Draco's voice was seductive and Hermione was in no doubt that she could be persuaded to lose her inhibitions in the blink of an eye. She should be saying goodnight and going to bed but he felt so incredible, pressed up against her. He moved his lips to just below her ear, barely touching her skin but she couldn't have been more turned on. Every nerve was tingling, every fibre of her being was pulsating and she leant further against him, letting the sensations wash over her. His lips met with the skin of her neck and she was lost. His hands were on her hips, pulling her against him and she ran her hand over his abs, up his chest and over his shoulders before locking them behind his neck. They were no longer dancing, the music not even reaching their ears, their focus entirely on each other. She returned the favour now, placing her lips on his jaw line, hesitantly at first but then more passionately.

Draco manouvered them backwards until Hermione was pressed up against the door to her room. He still hadn't kissed her but Hermione didn't care, she just wanted him. She wanted to feel his smooth, muscled skin against hers and this time when she removed his shirt there was no hesitation. His hands were on the skin at her waist, his lips had moved to her collar bone and she could hear her own heated breathing. With his shirt removed, she was unable to stop touching his alabaster, smooth, toned skin and Draco kept pressing against her, the heat spreading outwards until she was gasping. Hermione knew she couldn't stop this now, even if she wanted to and she really didn't want to. She would deal with the consequences in the morning because the entire evening had been leading up to this point.

Draco's hand turned the handle on Hermione's door and she would have fallen backwards had he not had a tight hold of her. He walked her backwards, not removing his hands from her skin or his lips from her neck until she felt the bed against her legs. Hermione had done this before, she wasn't some innocent school girl but never like this. This was like a raging passion that she had no control over. She wasn't sure how much of an influence the alcohol was having but she felt none of her usual restraints or misgivings. The fact that it was Draco Malfoy pushing her onto the bed should have had her running at a million miles an hour out of the door but all she could focus on was his incredible, breathtaking kisses on her neck and collar and his sexy, sculptured body pressing seductively against hers.

She was on the bed now, with Draco above her and he was staring at her, his eyes almost black. She held her breath because she knew he was going to kiss her and then suddenly the warmth was gone as he rolled off the bed. It took a moment for her to realise that he was screaming, her desire riddled brain couldn't get its focus and then suddenly reality hit her like an ice cold jet of water and she scrambled up. Draco was on the floor, holding his arm and rolling around, obviously in agony. His screams sounded like something from hell and they made Hermione shudder. She fell onto her knees next to him but his eyes were glazed over and un-focused.

The door burst open and Michael rushed in, taking in the situation.

"It's his mark..." Hermione shouted.

Amber was in the doorway. "I'll fetch Madame Pomfrey!"

Michael came over to Draco and put his arms under Draco's frame, attempting to lift him to the bed. With Hermione's help they just about managed it but Draco was still writhing in agony, his screams deafening. For what seemed like an eternity, Hermione and Michael attempted to sooth Draco while they waited for Madame Pomfrey but nothing seemed to help. Hermione could have kissed her when she did arrive and she went straight to the bed and waved her wand over Draco who immediately went still and quiet as if he was sleeping.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes. I've calmed him, that's all," Madame Pomfrey examined Draco's arm. "He has attempted to have the mark removed but unfortunately the magic can never be removed. When the mark is triggered it can cause tremendous pain. He will be fine in a few minutes."

Hermione sank into the chair by her bed just as Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Professor – Draco's mark has been triggered again. We need to search the Castle," Michael spoke as soon as she was in the room.

"The mark has been triggered by events outside the Castle I'm afraid," Professor McGonagall said quietly, glancing over at Draco anxiously. "The Ministry has been attacked tonight by several hundred wizards. It hasn't fallen but it was a very close thing. That is what has triggered Draco's mark."

**Well hope that wasn't too steamy for you, nothing too graphic and I hope you aren't all too hot and bothered thinking about Draco in this situation (hee hee!). I enjoyed writing it, it was different for a change. I'm trying to combine a bit of mystery and excitement with the usual Draco/Hermione interaction and it's a bit of a juggling act trying to get the right balance. Hope it's okay and you are all still enjoying it. Let me know...see you next chapter. x**


	19. Hangover

Hermione's head was surprisingly clear the next morning. She had a slight headache but not much else. The same couldn't be said for Amber and Michael who were both still in bed, really suffering. Draco had recovered quickly as Madame Pomfrey had said he would but she had insisted he spent the night in the infirmary to keep an eye on him and to see if they could find anything to help the pain should his mark be triggered again.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had done with Draco last night. Had she really been undressing him? Really? Had they really made it all the way to her bedroom with an obvious intention in mind? She would like to blame it all on the alcohol but she knew that she couldn't. Even before she had too much to drink, she had been ogling him! Like a school girl for heaven's sake! And unless she had been a lot more drunk than she thought she was, he had told her she was sexy! Ridiculous! She was also mortified that Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey had seen them in her bedroom, Draco half naked and her hair and clothes in disarray. Neither had said anything, of course but she knew they would have noticed. Nevertheless, Hermione knew that if she was put in the same situation again she would do exactly the same thing because Draco was irresistible. He oozed sexiness out of every pore, it literally spilled from him. He was like a drug and she was rapidly becoming an addict. He looked heavenly and he was obviously used to using all his charms to their very best affect.

Hermione got dressed and went straight to see Draco in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey greeted her at the door and asked if she would mind waiting until a little later as they were trying the pain relief on Draco. She said he was absolutely fine and would be joining her in classes this afternoon. Hermione and the others, thankfully had study periods this morning so she went back to the communal room and tried to amuse herself, even though her concentration wouldn't stick to anything. Amber finally surfaced just before lunch and she and Hermione went to sit by the lake.

"Never let me do that again!" Amber said, still looking bleary eyed. "How are you managing to look like that?"

Hermione grinned. "Luck, I think. I did drink quite a lot. Anyway it got you with Michael didn't it?"

Amber smiled. "Yes! Wow!"

"Wow? What does wow mean?" Hermione asked.

"Use your imagination, Hermione! I can't believe how well we got on, I can't believe I've been with him all this time and not thought of him like that," Amber said. "Anyway how dare you ask me such a personal question," Amber's voice was indignant, then she grinned. "So did you...?"

"Stop pretending to be insulted! And no, I didn't."

"Why not? Draco was practically begging you for it all night?"

"Amber!"

"He was! Don't tell me you weren't tempted because I won't believe you." Amber leant forward. "Are you sure you weren't that drunk you can't remember?"

Hermione laughed out loud at this before sighing. "We did...well...I don't know how to say it..."

"Find a way, the suspense is killing me."

"We ended up on the chair together, I started undoing his shirt..."

"What!" Amber sprang forward, "And you don't consider this news? Did he kiss you?"

"Can you hear us? We sound like teenagers! We're grown up, sophisticated women!" Hermione shook her head at the two of them.

"I don't care! Tell me or I'll have to kill you."

"He didn't kiss me, it wasn't like that," Hermione paused, having trouble explaining it to Amber. Actually she was having trouble explaining it to herself. "It was as if there was just something between us. I kept thinking how sexy he was and then he pulled me onto his lap and...well...it just went from there."

"Until?"

"Until you and Michael interrupted us."

"No! Did we! Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Amber looked horrified.

"We did end up in my bedroom but that was when Draco's mark kicked off," Hermione said. She saw Amber's mouth drop open.

"In your bedroom? Go on, don't stop there..." She put her hand on Hermione's arm. "Change the subject now, they're on their way over here."

Hermione wasn't sure how to react around Draco now or how he may be with her but she was so glad to see him walking over with Michael that she jumped up without thinking and hugged him. He hugged her back willingly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was fine five minutes after it happened but they've been running all these tests! They think it was triggered by the Ministry attack this time, rather than someone breaking into Hogwarts." Draco's eyes were warm as he looked at her and Hermione felt a rush of relief. She almost couldn't wait to hear his sarcastic drawl and total arrogance about her actions last night because that meant that everything was going to be normal between them.

"Hey ladies!" Michael greeted them enthusiastically then held his head and groaned. "Bloody hell! I'm not doing that again." He sat by Amber and took her hand and the look he gave her made Hermione feel all gooey. She sat down again and Draco sat by her. He was looking at Amber and Michael as well.

"You two need to rein it in a bit. I don't think I can stand the next few months watching you mauling each other," he said but he was smiling at them.

"You make it sound so romantic, Draco," Amber said. "I'm glad you're okay, by the way."

"Being romantic isn't exactly Draco's strong point," Michael said.

"What? I can be romantic," Draco smirked and turned to Hermione. "Ask Hermione, she'll tell you."

Hermione stared at him. "What? Me? How would I know?"

"I told you I think you're sexy!" Draco shrugged.

"You didn't tell me he said that!" Amber said and Hermione glared at her.

"What did she tell you?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Don't answer that, Amber," Hermione cautioned her. "Anyway, I have a suspicion that was the alcohol talking when you told me I was sexy and at plenty of other points as well," Hermione said but she was secretly glad that Draco seemed to be acting perfectly normal with her. Draco pulled a face.

"Well, I'm not drunk now and I still think you're sexy." He laughed at the astonished look on Hermione's face. His next words made her put her head in her hands. "Especially when you're stripping me."

"Stripping you?" Michael was chuckling. "We need details."

"No Michael, you do not!" Hermione mumbled and she resisted when Draco tried to get her to lift her head. The other three were laughing now and Hermione eventually lifted her head and gave them a small smile.

"So, how about we all go out somewhere? It was fun last night but Amber had to cook so why don't Draco and I take you out?" Michael asked the girls.

"We can go to Hogsmeade on Saturday," Draco said and Hermione found herself staring at him. He didn't seem fazed at all by Michael's suggestion. "Greenwick is coming tomorrow and McGonagall wants to have a meeting about what happened with my mark, the attack on the ministry and to try and finalize the names in the Verse of Six. We are probably going to need it sooner rather than later. It's going to a busy couple of days, we'll be ready to do something relaxing by the weekend."

"Draco..." Hermione said quietly but all three of them looked at her.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that...I mean..." Hermione stumbled over her words. "Michael and Amber may want to do something on their own..."

"It was Michael's suggestion," Draco pointed out. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you trying to wriggle your way out of it?"

"No...it's just.." Hermione sighed. She had three pairs of eyes staring at her and she couldn't think how to phrase what she wanted to say. Suddenly the look on Draco's face changed and he grabbed her arm.

"Let's leave Amber and Michael to get on with their mauling..."

"Draco!" Amber said but she shuffled closer to Michael, regardless.

Draco led Hermione away from the other couple and onto the grass behind the lake. He found a large tree trunk and they sat down on it.

"I'm only teasing you about last night, you do know that?" Draco said, he didn't wait for her to answer. "I had a great time and you're not a boring, straight-laced bookworm," he glanced pointedly down at his shirt, "far from it!"

"I know I'm not!" Hermione said, sounding more aggressive than she had intended to. "You have no idea what I've been up to since I left Hogwarts."

"That was a compliment and yet you're still yelling at me," Draco said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You're even sexier when you're yelling," he grinned widely at her and she couldn't help but grin back. He could really charm the birds out of the trees and she was thoroughly enjoying being charmed by him. If only she could get rid of that little nagging voice that kept reminding her that this was Draco Malfoy and if she wasn't careful she'd get hurt.

"You are never going to let me forget about last night are you?" Hermione asked.

"Not a chance," Draco confirmed, unashamedly. "I experienced a very drunk Hermione Granger, seducing me and dragging me into her bedroom! It is engraved in my brain forever!"

"I did not drag you into my bedroom!"

"That's how I remember it," Draco teased her. "So, about Saturday, are you accompanying me or will I be spending the evening alone in my room?"

"I'll come, of course I will," Hermione answered.

"And you promise to behave?"

"What do you mean?"

Draco leaned towards her and lowered his voice. "No matter how much you're tempted, you can't try and take my shirt off while we are eating. It wouldn't be good manners."

Hermione hit him on the arm. "Will you stop it! I wasn't the only one!"

He smirked at her. "I know you weren't the only one. I'm not ashamed to admit that my sole objective by the end of the evening was to..."

Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "No. Don't say it!"

Draco laughed loudly. "Anyway, going back to Saturday, if you feel the need to remove any item of my clothing...or any item of your clothing...after the meal, then just go right ahead."

**Thanks for the great reviews last chapter...x**


	20. Working it out

**Okay I have a confession. One of my lovely reviewers has pointed out to me that I've made a mistake with the Key (to keep it simple, the number is either the number of siblings you have or the number you are in the family and I've mixed them up). Anyway, what I really need to do is go back and revise the Chapters a little so they are correct. Trouble is if I do this then new chapters of the story will have to wait longer so I have decided to leave it as it is for now and go back and put it right later. Hope that is Okay with you all...all these rhymes and clues etc are a big brain boggling as I'm sure you can imagine! So if you have no idea what I'm on about and hadn't noticed the mistake, carry on reading and enjoy! If you have noticed can you (just for a while) ignore the mistake and skim over it so I can carry on posting? Thanks...x**

Hermione's mind was wondering again, in the same direction as it always did lately. Straight to Draco Malfoy. Draco was acting differently with her, still teasing her but in a more playful and flirty way. She felt her stomach do a little turn as she thought about this because it was no good denying it, she liked it and she liked him.

She was disturbed out of her reverie by the communal door opening and people streaming in, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Mr Greenwick, Michael, Amber and Draco. Draco came over and sat right next to her, putting his arm across the sofa at the back of her and she hoped she would be able to concentrate. He smelt like heaven and he had a black t-shirt on that fitted him in all the right places. She turned away and tried to focus on everyone else.

"Well, I thought it was time we invited Mr Greenwick back to see how we are progressing and to get some more advice from him," Professor McGonagall addressed the room.

Mr Greenwick examined the parchment again, taking particular time over the Key. "Hmm..very interesting. The key is not an extra clue to who the six may be, it's merely a confirmation if you have worked the names out correctly."

Interesting wasn't the word that jumped to Hermione's mind but she kept quiet. Professor McGonagall explained the three clues that they believed they had worked out. Mr Greenwick then asked them to all write a list of names of anyone they could think of that had a connection with Voldemort, in any way, no matter how obscure. While Michael made everyone a drink Mr Greenwick examined each person's list and a did a comparison, coming up with a list of names that featured the most.

"Well, several names occur many times. Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginerva Weasley, Horace Slughorn etc etc. I believe several names on this list are unfortunately no longer with us." Mr Greenwick looked around the room. "My feeling and it is just that, is that the wizards on the Verse of Six will be young. So far the three we are most confident about are all young adults and they all attended Hogwarts. I see no reason to think that the other three may also follow this pattern so with that in mind we can reduce the list substantially." They spent a few minutes doing exactly as Mr Greenwick had suggested and eventually had a list of about ten names. "Excellent," Mr Greenwick said, taking a large swig of his drink. "Now we need to match these names to the clues."

Hermione leant forward to look more closely at the list and she felt Draco do the same. His arm, that had previously been across the back of the sofa was now behind her, his hand gently resting on her lower back. She was aware that this could be interpreted as a possessive gesture but nobody was watching them so Hermione chose not to make a fuss about it. Plus it felt nice. Too nice. She shook herself and tried to concentrate. She stood and fetched a pen and parchment and as they all discussed the clues she began to write notes next to the numbers one to six.

They all agreed that everything pointed to Ginny being number three and that led automatically to Ron being number six. Most of those present agreed that number five could be Hermione but she wasn't convinced.

"I don't get it, not like Ginny or Ron's clue. Why will I always be entwined?"

"Because you're one of the Keepers of the Legend," Amber said as if she was being stupid.

"I definitely think Harry is number four," Michael said. "His sorrow makes him strong and being where he belongs. It suits him perfectly."

"Harry can't be number four. His mother had a sister, that's where he lived. The numbers for clue four are 1-1-1," Hermione said. She agreed with Michael though that the clue did indeed suit Harry absolutely perfectly. She had an idea about clue number 2 but hesitated before saying anything as it could be a sensitive subject. "Number 2 sounds like Draco." She watched his reaction anxiously as he re-read the clue.

The second placed where few would chose but he has something rare

The burden large, the duty heavy, he did what few would dare

"I agree," Michael said before Draco responded. "You were placed where few would chose, your family played host to Voldemort and you were asked to kill him." Hermione cringed as Michael said this, unsure of Draco' reaction but he just appeared to be listening. "If that isn't a large burden and duty then I don't know what is!"

"Well, I hate to shoot you down in flames and I'd truly like Clue 2 to be about me as it's the best one but Mother has two sisters so it can't be me," Draco said this calmly and Hermione let a little breath of relief out at his reasonable reaction.

"So number one could be you then?" Amber asked, pointing at the numbers. "What about your Grandmother is she the youngest of three as well?"

Draco stared at the Key for a moment before he answered. "Yes, she was the youngest. She had two older brothers," he hesitated, "but I'm not sure about the clue, does it really apply to me?"

The first has choices, complex and many, that only he can make

Many have this battle fought and lost but this one will not make that mistake

Hermione read the clue three times and then sat back in her chair. "Draco it does fit you. That night on the Astronomy tower you had to make a choice and every day since you've had to keep making that choice – to be good." Hermione hesitated, aware it was a delicate subject. Draco was staring at her but she couldn't read his face. "And the battle is the one where you decide between good and bad and you're making the right choice, therefore not making a mistake!"

Draco read the clue again himself then looked around the room. "I suppose so...and with the Key clue as well...maybe I am number one."

"Mr Greenwick, how will we ever know when we have got these right? Even with the Key there is still a doubt isn't there?" Amber addressed Mr Greenwick, her wonderful, logical mind asking exactly the right question.

"Yes, my dear. It is still open to interpretation."

"So we have our best guess and hope? Surely, once we are in front of evil we shouldn't be still guessing should we? Isn't that a bit stupid and dangerous? I mean, what if we're wrong, we will only get one chance won't we? We can't ask them to hang on a minute while we re-think the answers!" Amber looked around the room and was greeted with chuckles at her very blunt assessment of the situation. Mr Greenwick was smiling at her with dancing eyes.

"You are obviously a very astute young lady," he said. "That is the most important question of all." In his usual mysterious fashion, Mr Greenwick took the parchment with the Key on it and waved his wand over it. Dotted lines appeared next to the numbers.

"Hmm, unfortunately I guessed correctly."

"What do you mean? What's that?" Hermione asked, fascinated.

"This, Miss Granger is where you can input the name of the six. All Keys have a place to test your answers. Most of them would allow you to guess the names several times but following the rather unhelpful pattern of this Legend I am not surprised to see that you have only one place to input names. Only one time to guess the names, you input who you believe is the correct person and the Legend will tell you if you are right or not."

"And if we're not?" Draco asked.

"Then you do not have a second guess. If any of the answers are wrong you will need to re-think the answers and risk that they are right when you say the Legend."

"You're joking?" Michael said, increduoulsy. "One chance! Bloody hell!"

"Indeed, Mr Corner. I think we all agree with your sentiment!" Professor McGonagall said. "We would need to enter all the names at once, is that right?"

"Yes, enter all six names. It will tell you which are correct and which are wrong," Mr Greenwick confirmed.

"No pressure to get it right then?" Draco said, sarcastically and Michael chuckled at him.

"Mr Greenwick, we keep talking about reading the Legend in the presence of evil but how exactly are we going to do that?" Hermione asked. "We have no idea who the evil is for a start and even if we did how do we go about reading a Legend in front of them? I can't imagine they would be co-operative!"

"Indeed, Miss Granger. You will receive a sign." Mr Greenwick nodded his wide old head at her.

"A sign? What sort of sign?"

"As always, I'm afraid I don't know. But it will present itself to you and the sign will be an obvious one. As for reading the Legend, once you begin the Verse of Six, it will magically hold the source of evil so they have no choice but to listen. As I have said before, it is a very complex and clever spell."

Hermione bit her lip nervously, wanting as was her way, more information. She wanted it set out in stone for her but it wasn't going to work like that. Everyone in the room was talking but Hermione had switched off. The severity of their situation hit her full force and she felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. She leant back in her chair and then she felt Draco's hand on her own and she turned to look at him. He winked at her cheekily and she couldn't help but smile at him. When he squeezed her hand she squeezed his back because the only other person who knew exactly how she was feeling was Draco Malfoy.

**They're getting closer and closer...reviews are lovely so if you can spare one that'd be great. x**


	21. More ideas

It was Saturday and Hermione had felt out of sorts all day. The last 48 hours had been spent going over and over the clues in preparation for their meeting with the Professor's tomorrow and she felt dizzy and she needed a break. Therefore their planned outing tonight had a definite appeal. She had even spent time choosing what she would wear and that was most unusual for her. She generally just flung something on at the last minute.

Amber had been in her room for hours getting ready and when she finally emerged, Hermione immediately had an appreciation of why it had taken her so long. She was a beautiful girl, slim and graceful with lovely hair but her pampering had taken her to a whole other level. She was dressed fairly casually, they weren't going to anywhere that warranted getting dressed up, but she wore the pretty blouse and trousers with style. Hermione had to cover a smile at the look on Michaels face.

"Wow!" he said. "I mean, wow!"

Amber blushed prettily and Hermione wanted to hug them both for being so ridiculously cute.

"Hermione looks lovely too!" Amber said, pointing at her. Michael dragged his eyes from Amber and flashed Hermione a smile.

"Of course she does. I haven't spent the last four years with her without noticing," Michael paid her a lavish compliment and Hermione had to try really hard not to blush. Michael looked at his watch. "So why are we waiting for Draco? Trust him to take longer to get ready than the women!"

"Perfection can't be rushed," Draco said as he entered the room and he grinned at the three of them. "Sorry, I was a bit late back from sorting out the broomstick competition rules with Professor Ashmoss." This was another of the new Professor's who was responsible for the Quidditch tournament. "He is completely incapable of making a decision. I don't know how the Quidditch tournament ever happens!"

"Well it's pointless anyway. He's so biased towards Slytherin the other houses may as well not bother taking part!" Michael said then he seemed to stop, realizing he was speaking to a former Slytherin Quidditch team captain.

"Don't look like that, Corner. I agree with you. He doesn't even try and disguise his favouritism," Draco answered him, seemingly completely not bothered by his comment. "No team wants to win because they have an unfair advantage."

"I beg to differ..." Hermione muttered and Draco turned to look at her. "What? The Slytherin team you played with used every cheat they could get their hands on!"

Draco seemed about to reply then stopped. He shook his head. "Maybe we cheated a little." Michael and Amber laughed at his quick change of principles and his willing admission.

"Anyway, please can we stop talking about Quidditch?" Amber asked.

"Yes, sorry!" Michael said.

"And Draco Malfoy, I have been lead to believe that you were brought up as a gentleman," Amber pointed her finger at him. "Surely a small compliment to the ladies present would be expected?"

Hermione laughed at her friends term of phrase and Draco grinned at Amber. "Of course Miss De Varcy. How remiss of me!" He grabbed Amber's hand and brought it to his lips. "You look very beautiful tonight."

Amber took the compliment readily, even if she had had to ask for it. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy. You don't look half bad yourself!" She glanced at Michael who shrugged.

"Don't mind me," he said.

Hermione had to agree that Draco didn't look half bad. She wasn't sure what had happened to her lately but she seemed to spend half her time assessing Draco Malfoy's appearance and he had yet to disappoint her. Tonight was no exception as he wore casual clothes but they fitted him perfectly, accentuating his lean but muscular shape. He turned to her and she expected the same treatment as Amber but instead he moved close to her and then bent to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione Granger, tonight you look incredibly sexy."

Hermione willed herself not to blush but considering their audience and Draco's totally, utterly sexy flirtation she struggled. She was beginning to let herself believe him when he kept flirting with her, making it obvious that he was finding her attractive. The trouble was that she knew too much about him to let herself truly fall for it. She was absolutely sure that he must have used these lines a million times before but he was totally convincing in making it sound like she was the only one he had ever said them to.

They arrived at Hogsmeade and after having a quick look around the few shops that were still open, they went to eat. For some inexplicable reason, Hermione felt relaxed. She had expected things to be awkward between her and Draco - she had thought he'd be arrogant and obnoxious about their intimate encounter but so far he had been the perfect gentlemen, only teasing her gently about it. In actual fact, since the other night, she felt they were even closer. Draco seemed strangely attentive and she had found him looking at her a couple of times when she had suddenly turned to him. Altogether, it was a new and surprising turn of events but it felt nice.

As if he was reading her thoughts, Draco pulled her chair out for her and indicated that she should sit. She couldn't help but stare at him suspiciously for a moment because old habits were sometimes hard to break.

"What?" Draco asked. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm being a gentleman!"

Hermione took her seat and turned to him as he sat next to her. "I know but it's just taking some getting used to."

"What is?"

"You being nice to me."

Draco feigned offence. "Well, I'm hurt! Here I am just trying to be polite and chivalrous!"

Hermione chuckled at his over acting but before she could reply the waiter appeared and handed out menus. The four of them studied the menu in silence for a while and then Hermione became aware of Draco's eyes on her again. She looked over at him.

"What's up?"

"I just realized that I have absolutely no idea what you like to eat!" Draco leant closer and pointed at an item on the menu. "Try the prawns– they're great," he recommended.

"I don't like prawns...well actually they don't like me if you know what I mean," Hermione said. "I was going to have the chicken pie."

They placed their orders and settled with their drinks to wait.

"So how are you feeling now, Draco?" Amber asked.

"Absolutely fine. As soon as the pain stops I feel back to normal," Draco answered her nicely but Hermione could tell he felt slightly uncomfortable. Despite everything, the fact that he had a Dark Mark still seemed to upset him. He acted as if he'd begged for it when the opposite was true. Hermione suddenly had a moment of revelation where she realized that she had grown to know Draco fairly well.

"It's scary that the attack on the Ministry affected you when it was miles away. I mean, we always presumed it was someone close by when your mark was affected," Michael looked concerned.

"The professors think it was someone close to hand before. I was affected by the attack on the Ministry because whoever was instigating it used the Dark Mark as a means of communication," Draco sighed. "I still have the mark, albeit partially removed so I was included in the communication."

"Let's hope they don't use it very often," Michael said.

"Do you know what? It actually creeps me out far more that there is someone getting into the school who is evil enough to trigger your mark!" Amber shuddered. "I mean how on earth are they getting in? And then they're stalking Hermione, trying to get the parchments! Horrible!"

The other three looked at Hermione but she was staring into thin air.

"Hermione?" Draco said and she turned to look at him.

"What if it's not someone getting into the school?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean? They must be fairly close to trigger the mark and didn't you actually hear and see someone both in the woods and in the library?" Michael asked.

"Yes I did see someone," Hermione leant forward in her chair. "What I mean is what if they are already in the school? What if they don't need to break in because they are already there?"

Hermione watched the others for their reaction, hoping they understood what she meant. She could tell by Amber's look of sheer horror that she understood perfectly.

"You mean a student?" Amber asked, then her eyes widened further. "Oh my! Or a professor!"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that is the most logical explanation and I think it must be a professor. They will have been told about the Legend."

"Hermione, do you have any idea what you're saying?" Draco asked. "You're accusing a Hogwarts professor of plotting with evil!"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time!" Hermione said then she bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have said that?

"I think its Professor Cutting," Amber suggested and Hermione shushed her.

"Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry but she's just so creepy and she even looks evil," Amber shuddered again.

"I thought she was quite attractive actually..." Michael cowered from the look Amber gave him.

"She did act very suspiciously that day, Hermione," Draco reminded her. "And she said she knew Mother."

"Your mother?" Michael asked and Draco nodded.

"I don't know how, she didn't say and she wasn't exactly open to questions."

"I think she let it slip out by accident," Hermione said. "She didn't seem too happy that she'd told us."

The meals arrived at that moment and they changed the subject while they ate. Hermione had drunk a glass of wine and she would have liked another but decided against it. Alcohol and Draco Malfoy made her do crazy things!

**More Hogsmeade next...x**


	22. Cutting and Ashmoss

After the main course, they ordered dessert and Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. She examined her appearance in the mirror and was happy to see that she still looked nice. She was walking back to the table, still debating over another glass of wine when she stopped in her tracks. Over in the corner, at a table for two was Professor Ashmoss, the Quidditch teacher who Draco and Michael had been discussing earlier. This would have been unremarkable in itself except that the other person at the table was none other than Professor Cutting. They weren't acting romantically or even like a couple at all, they just seemed deep in discussion. Hermione sneaked past them, keeping her head down and practically ran back to the table.

"You'll never guess who's over there!" she said. "Professor Ashmoss and Professor Cutting! Having a tete-a-tete."

Amber's eyes danced with excitement. "Really? Wow! Do you think they know we're here?"

"No, their far too engrossed in whatever it is they are talking about," Hermione said, glancing over even though she already knew she wouldn't be able to see their table.

"Plotting." Michael said this one word, solemnly and Hermione couldn't hold back a little giggle. That was until she noticed that Draco was rubbing his wrist.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and he put his finger to his lips, indicating that she needed to be quiet. He bent lower and they all leaned in.

"Yes, but just a little," Draco whispered.

They all stared at one another, trying to sort out their thoughts. Then dessert arrived and they had to drop the subject again. As they were finishing dessert the professors appeared, still talking together but obviously about to leave.

"I'm going to follow them," Michael said and he stood up.

"No! They might see you and it could be dangerous," Amber protested.

"I'll go with you," Hermione also stood and ignoring Amber and Draco's protests she hurried after Michael out of the door. The professors were just rounding a corner as she and Michael stepped out into the alley. Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. They followed the shadowy figures at a safe distance around the corner and down the next alley. They did appear to be heading back to Hogwarts and Hermione was about to signal to Michael to turn back when he stopped abruptly and she bumped into him. He put his finger to his lips and pulled her against the wall. Hermione held her breath and heard snippets of conversation from the professors who were just around the corner.

"But how can you protect him? It's too strong!"

"I'm working on it. There is a potion that will help as well."

"We can't let anyone suspect, not even Professor McGonagall..."

"No-one suspects."

"Let's keep it that way."

The voices trailed off and after a few minutes Michael checked to make sure they were safe to go. They hurried back to Draco and Amber who both jumped up as they approached them. Amber grabbed Michael into a huge hug and for one moment, Hermione actually thought that Draco was going to do the same to her but he didn't. They all took their seats and Michael repeated the conversation they had overheard.

"Oh my god! Who are they protecting?" Amber asked. "Are they going to protect the one we have to say the Legend to?"

"It could mean anything but that's the conclusion I jumped to as well," Hermione agreed.

"It could have been an innocent conversation, they could be planning a surprise party or something," Michael said but he didn't sound convinced himself. Draco sniggered.

"A surprise party! Really?"

Michael had the good grace to laugh as well. "Yeh, stupid idea. I was just trying to stop complete paranoia taking over."

Draco was still chuckling, Michael's idea having really amused him. Hermione looked at Draco and began to smile at his mirth. It was funny when something silly just made you laugh and you couldn't stop but she had never expected to see Draco Malfoy being affected this way. Michael was laughing as well now and the pair of them kept setting each other off. Hermione and Amber looked on amused. Draco eventually got hold of himself but he was still wiping his eyes.

"We should tell McGonagall," he said trying not to smile.

"Yes, but not tonight! This was supposed to be our relaxing night." Amber said.

"She's right. Let's get another drink in," Michael said and he stood up to fetch them. "Are you having another glass of wine, Hermione?"

"No, I'll have a butterbeer, thanks," Hermione answered.

"No she won't. She'll have a wine," Draco interrupted and she turned to glare at him.

"Since when do you order my drinks for me?"

"Since I decided that I really like Hermione Granger when she's drunk."

"I do stupid things when I'm drunk!" Hermione stared at him pointedly, making it obvious what she was talking about."Really stupid things!"

"I know, that's what I mean," Draco turned to Michael. "She'll have a wine."

Michael looked at Hermione questioningly and she gave in and nodded her acceptance. She wanted one really but she was trying to be sensible. She was fuming at Draco but she didn't want to create a scene in front of Amber and Michael. She needn't have worried because Amber was on the case.

"Draco Malfoy that was incredibly rude of you! Hermione is quite capable of deciding whether she should drink or not!" Amber pointed a finger at him. "And you are implying that she isn't fun to be with unless she's had a drink."

Draco looked back at Amber not in the least bit upset by her outburst. "I didn't mean it like that and you know I didn't. You're just trying to get me into trouble." He flashed Amber a grin and she bit her lip trying to stay angry at him.

"I think you should apologize right now!" Amber nodded her head at Hermione. "I'm going to help Michael with the drinks. Now go on, be nice!"

Draco chuckled at Amber who waved her finger at him again before walking over to Michael. "You're not mad at me are you, Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him. "Of course I'm mad you arrogant git! If it wasn't a waste of a good drink I'd be tempted to tip mine over your head! If I'm really so boring unless I'm blind drunk then why don't you sod off and find some tart to spend the evening with!"

Draco's smirk suddenly disappeared as he realized that Hermione was actually mad at him. "Hey!" He grabbed her wrist and the seat of her chair and pulled her close to him. She was still glaring but now their legs were touching and his gorgeous features were so close to hers she could feel her resolve rapidly wavering. "I was just messing around. I don't care if you drink or not, I just wanted you to have a relaxing time."

"I can just imagine what sort of a relaxing time you had in mind!" Hermione said and she saw his eyes widen.

"You have a one track mind, Hermione Granger."

"Me? You're the one who's obsessed with who I may or may not have slept with. Just because of the other night, don't presume you'll be added to the list anytime soon!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You are just about the most stubborn, pig headed woman I've ever had to deal with! Do you think I usually go to all this trouble just to get a girl to sleep with me?" Draco bent his head, putting his lips close to her ear. "If all I wanted was you in bed with me, you'd have been there by now."

Hermione tried to wriggle away from him but he held her tight. "I don't believe you! I keep thinking you've changed and then you just go and prove me wrong. Now let me go or I'll hex you!"

"I remember you saying you wouldn't do that! Something about acting like an adult and not an adolescent," Draco reminded her.

"I retract what I said, now let me go!"

"No, you're going to sit there and listen to me," Draco's voice was forceful now and she opened her mouth to protest again when something about his demeanour stopped her. He stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "I don't say things like this often so make the most of it and listen carefully," he paused again and Hermione blinked rapidly at him. "I DO NOT just want to get you into bed...I mean I DO WANT to get you into bed because as I keep telling you I think you're sexy as hell... especially when you're yelling at me. I know you don't think I mean it but I do!" He smirked and Hermione knew that her jaw had dropped. She couldn't believe she was hearing him say this and she felt her face flush. She tried to stand but he stopped her.

"I ...should go..." Hermione protested.

"No, you stay and listen to me," Draco corrected her. "I have spent my entire adult life and a little bit before that trying to get every available, half decent woman within a 50 mile radius into bed with me but I've never cared one iota about any of them." Hermione was no longer trying to escape. The implication of his words hadn't passed her by and she could feel the familiar tingle starting up. "So it's strange that now I finally do care about one of them, I have ceased to care whether she is going to sleep with me or not!" Hermione thought she might pass out on the spot and she stared at him incredulously. She couldn't speak, she wasn't sure she could breathe because unless she was mistaken Draco Malfoy had just told her that he cared about her!

"They hadn't got medium so I got dry. Is that okay, Hermione?" Michael's voice filtered its way into her brain and she dragged her eyes away from Draco.

"Err...yes...yes that's fine," was all she could manage.

"Is everything okay?" Michael asked, picking up on the atmosphere and noticing the closeness of their sitting positions.

"Yes, yes...everything is absolutely fine," Hermione said and she glanced at Draco. His eyes were deep grey again and they had that warm, sweet look in them. He smiled at her warmly and suddenly Hermione really didn't want tonight to end.

**In the style of the Legend :**

**I like writing this story**

**I hope you like it too**

**But even if you really dont**

**I'd still like a review!**

**(Silly I know...x)**


	23. Heart to heart

They were back in their room at Hogwarts but none of them had any intention of going to bed yet. Something about the four of them together seemed to make them all throw caution to the wind. It was fun and Hermione was beginning to feel a real affection for all of her room mates. Hermione was keeping a check on the amount of alcohol she was consuming and no-one seemed to be getting as drunk as last time.

They sat around talking, mostly about the Legend and what they had heard the professor's talking about. Draco went to the kitchen to fetch some snacks and when he returned he took his seat back next to Hermione but instead of sitting on his side of the sofa, he shuffled along until he was right next to her putting his arm behind her back again. She turned to look at him and he flashed her a grin before leaning closer and speaking quietly in her ear.

"Is this a problem?"

Hermione willed herself to tell him to get lost and go back to his side of the sofa but she just couldn't do it because the feel of him right next to her made her feel warm and relaxed. And strangely, it made her feel comforted. So she just shook her head and carried on their conversation with Michael and Amber. It wasn't long before she felt Draco's arm move up until it was around her shoulder and she again found herself looking at him again. She knew Michael and Amber must be noticing but they didn't say anything so after a few minutes deliberation she gave into what she really wanted and she let herself relax against Draco's warm body, her head dipping against his arm.

It was getting late and eventually Michael and Amber excused themselves, going to Michael's room again. This left Draco and Hermione alone again but this time Hermione just felt happy and relaxed, if slightly surreal because she and Draco were still sitting together.

"So, we're alone again..." Draco said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at he. Then he yawned loudly, stretching his arms out in front of him. Hermione's attention was immediately drawn to the mark on his arm which wasn't as black as it should be but was still very prominent. She suddenly realized that Draco wore predominately long sleeved shirts and the reason why. Without thinking about it she reached out and touched his arm and when he didn't immediately pull away she, very gently, began to trace the mark with her fingers. "Does it repulse you?" Draco's voice was a whisper and she turned to him in surprise.

"Of course not!"

"It's the symbol of everything evil. It's the symbol of who I was..." Draco withdrew his arm and she felt his whole body stiffen defensively. "Of course it repulses you."

Hermione frowned at him. "I just told you it doesn't! If you still wanted it on your arm or had ever asked for it then that would be different. It's just a mark, Draco. It means nothing, not now."

Draco's eyes looked pained, as they always did when this subject came up. "That's not true. It still has the magic he put in it as was proved the other night."

"Did he do it to you? Did he do it himself?" Hermione asked, shocked. She had never really thought about how any Death Eater received their mark and it hadn't crossed her mind that Voldemort may have done it himself.

Draco nodded. "He did mine – I am a Malfoy after all." His voice was ironic but full of sadness.

"My god! How? Did it hurt?"

"Yes, it did hurt but that wasn't the worst bit. It was the look on Father's face, the look on Mother's face and worse of all - the look on HIS face..." Draco sighed.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"It just oozed out of him, wave upon wave of evil. I mean the Dementors are like kittens compared to how being that close to him makes you feel. It was horrific." Draco shuddered and Hermione felt tears forming behind her eyes. "And then for weeks afterwards I felt sort of sad, unhappy and angry as if it had injected some of that evil into me."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say or how much she could ask without upsetting him. "When did you know that they expected you to receive a mark?"

"As soon as I was old enough to understand. Depressing isn't it that a parent can possibly think that this is the best thing for their child."

"I don't want us to fall out but you did seem to enjoy it, at first anyway. I mean, you didn't try and be nice or anything..." Hermione's voice trailed off because she really didn't want to start an argument with him.

"I did enjoy it! When you're 12 years old being evil is fun! Tormenting Potter every day was enjoyable. Trouble is, when you're 17 it's suddenly not quite so much fun. One day I was sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall with a bunch of school kids and the next day I was sitting at our dining table at the Manor surrounded by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Instead of the House Elves bringing the food, I had to watch that evil bloody snake eat one of our professors!"

"Oh god!" Hermione said, horrified.

"Sorry, maybe too much detail eh?" Draco half smiled at her but she didn't smile back as the horror of what he must have endured hit her.

"We were so unforgiving of you! Now I feel awful!" Hermione bit her lip.

"Don't be stupid! I was an annoying, arrogant coward. I didn't deserve your forgiveness." He smiled properly now. "If you want to make me feel better a cup of tea would be great!"

Hermione raised her eyes to the ceiling. "What a convoluted way to try and get me to make you a drink! And aren't we supposed to be painting the town red? A cup of tea isn't going to bring the house down is it?"

"No...it's slightly sad that I want one isn't it? Tell you what - let's just tell everyone we stayed up till dawn drinking any alcohol we could get our hands on. That should keep up the image of the new, young Professors shouldn't it?" Draco actually grinned now and she returned it. She went to the kitchen and made them a drink, still thinking about what he had said. She knew he'd not had a pleasant time at home of course – how could he have when he was living with Voldemort and Bellatrix! But to actually hear him recount a tale to her had made it all seem so much more real and so much more horrific. She returned to the sofa with their drinks. It was late now and she felt tired but she didn't want to go to bed, not when she and Draco were actually having a heart to heart.

"So, what if I get offered a professor's position and you don't?" she asked and watched apprehensively for his reaction.

"That is what I fully expect to happen," Draco said. "I reckon you and Amber will be chosen and Michael agrees with me."

"Why? I think it's impossible to tell, we've all got strengths and weaknesses. I'm not as good with the students as you three are. Anyway, if we solve this Legend thing it's almost irrelevant if we get the position or not! We will have banished evil forever! Forever!" Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "How the hell do I manage to get myself in the middle of these situations?"

"Well, maybe that will finally shut everyone up if I manage to banish evil. They can't keep thinking I haven't really changed after I do that, can they?" Draco looked at her intently. "I've sort of brought the evening down, haven't I? Sorry."

"I asked you, remember? Anyway, I'm glad you think you can talk to me about it..." Hermione felt a rush of embarrassment and concentrated on her teacup.

Draco was shaking his head. "That's a good point! What the hell have you done to me, Granger!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm telling you stuff! I'm talking about things I've never spoken to anyone about. And I'm being nice to you! I don't think I've been sarcastic for a least half an hour now! It's time to put that right!" He sat up and straightened his shoulders dramatically. "When I get one of the professor's positions I promise to write to you to keep you up to date with what a great job I'm doing!"

Hermione laughed at him. "You bloody well would as well!" She mimicked a letter from him, "Hi Hermione, today I ran a great Potions lesson, then I charmed a bunch of 7th year girls in Transfiguration. I'm currently combing my gorgeous hair and the mirror is having a great time!"

Draco chuckled, his chest shaking. "Very clever! I'm impressed that you've finally got your head around my greatness." He poked her arm with his finger and then ran his other hand through his hair. "So you think it's gorgeous then?"

"I didn't say that. I was implying that you think your hair is gorgeous."

"Shame. I might have let you run your hands through it," Draco smirked his very best smirk at her and she threw a cushion at him.

**Mmmm...how much longer can they resist each other? Is Draco still Draco enough? Not sure if he needs to revert to his old self a bit? Then turn out nice in the end of course! Or do you like him gradually getting nicer and nicer? Let me know...x**


	24. Six very important names

**Okay this is the last chapter (not the actual last chapter!) which will be totally about working out the Legend so please bear with me as I've tried to make it as interesting as possible without missing any facts out. It's difficult to get all the information across without bombarding the reader with it! Hope it's okay.**

**I have to say THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, MUCH for all the great feedback I got about my question on where to take Draco next. So much fantastic feedback about my stories, I am very, very flattered. Obviously when you write a story you think it's okay or you wouldn't be writing it but until you receive feedback from others you don't really know if it's good or not. So thanks again and I'm glad so many of you like my style of writing. I do try and keep a bit of excitement going along with the romance whilst keeping Hermione and Draco in character as much as possible so it's nice to know I'm keeping you all interested.**

**You all had some great suggestions with equally great reasons what to do with my version of Draco which were very helpful. I'm glad that most of you wanted nice Draco to continue because that is what I was leaning towards as well. He's lovely when he is trying to be nice but finds it difficult and he is now a grown man so you would expect him to be acting in a more mature way whilst still displaying a bit of the old arrogance and charm!**

**Enough of me...here's the chapter...see you at the end.**

Hermione felt a yawn coming on and she tried to disguise it. She then caught Draco's eye and he was grinning at her, having spotted her cover up. The room was busy and crowded as always when Mr Greenwick was about to arrive and Draco came over to her.

"You need to get to bed at night instead of partying into the small hours," he said quietly.

"I wonder who's fault that was? I mean exactly how many cups of tea did we have?"

"Sshh! That's our little secret, remember?" Draco grinned. "I have to keep my reputation as a partying playboy."

Mr Greenwick arrived at that moment and they all took a seat. As always he examined the parchments for a while before speaking.

"So, today we need to complete the Verse of Six. We can test the names and..."

"What? Test the names? Today?" Hermione interrupted him rudely, sounding shocked. "But we have only just got answers to them all and we're not sure on any of them..."

"I know, Miss Granger but the honest answer is we haven't much time to spare. Recent disturbing events mean it is imperative we are ready with this as soon as possible."

"But we still don't know who it is we are facing! Even if by some miracle we guess all the names correctly how will we know when we need to say the Legend and how do we get all the six people together at the right moment to say it?" Hermione spoke quickly, her agile brain jumping from one problem to the next. Mr Greenwick answered her in his usual calm way, not in the least bit affected by her panic stricken tone.

"One step at a time, Miss Granger. Once we have tested the names we can make a decision to contact the six people we think we need. Even if we have guessed incorrectly we will have a better idea. As to when we will need them that is a whole different question and a difficult one to answer. As I said previously, you will receive a sign."Hermione sighed at the inconclusiveness of his answer and received a warning glare from Professor McGonagall. "So let us go through the clues and see what answers you have decided on."

Hermione took out a piece of parchment on which she'd written their guesses and final answers. They weren't sure of any of them but it was the best they could come up with. She read them out, starting with Clue 6.

**The sixth thinks he is second and has value less than others**

**But each part is equal and makes the whole when stood as brothers**

"Clue 6 we think in Ronald Weasley. He always thought he was less important to the outcome of Voldmort because of Harry being the chosen one and because I was supposed to be the clever one..." Hermione looked slightly embarrassed as she said this. "Also, he and Harry were like brothers and he has five real brothers."

Mr Greenwick nodded vigorously. "Yes, I think this is a very good answer. Please continue."

**The fifth is fair but not ever weak in body or in mind**

**She and the legend will forever be irrefutably entwined**

"Clue 5. Everyone thinks this might be me," Hermione said reluctantly.

"And what about you, Miss Granger. What do you think?" Mr Greenwick asked her with a smile.

"Well, it might be me I suppose. I don't think it's by any means conclusive." Hermione said. Mr Greenwick nodded.

"Well, I agree with your friends, Miss Granger and I may be able to help persuade you."

Hermione looked up at him, his final comment getting her attention. "How?"

"Well, I have been studying continually since this all happened and have digested lots of information about your generation at Hogwarts and I believe the rhyme is very clever. As with Clue 6 referring to brothers and having a double meaning which you have picked up on, I believe Clue 5 has also a double meaning."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

"You're destiny is indeed entwined with the Legend as you are a Keeper of it," Mr Greenwick said. "But if you can cast your mind back to the very first time that Mr Potter met with the Dark Lord I believe you had to overcome several obstacles along the way."

"Oh you mean Fluffy and the giant chess..." Hermione nodded her mind recalling what seemed such a very long time ago.

"And I believe there was a troublesome plant that you knew how to deal with?" Mr Greenwick prompted her. "One that you would have permanently been entwined with if you had not listened in Herbology." He used the entwined word with emphasis.

"Devil's Snare!" Hermione nodded. "I see what you mean...oh I would have never thought of that!"

Mr Greenwick smiled again. "Oh I'm sure you would have eventually, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled back at his compliment and Michael chuckled at her expression. She cleared her throat and moved on.

**The fourth has suffered most but sorrow makes him strong**

**His part in this was meant to be, at last he will belong**

"At first we thought this clue was Harry. He's suffered the most and it's made him strong," Hermione hesitated because the last part of the rhyme had made them a little unsure. "But although the last line could be applied to Harry but it doesn't exactly fit him. His part was meant to be but he has always belonged with us..."

"Very good," Mr Greenwick nodded "I'm glad you have grasped the subtle difference between matching a line to the person rather than matching a person to a line. It would be easy to twist these rhymes around endlessly until we make them fit whoever we wish."

"Anyway, once we got the Key we knew it couldn't be him. We also considered Draco but the Key doesn't fit him either so I'm afraid we haven't an answer on this clue yet."

"No problem, my dear. We will return to it. Please proceed."

**The third was once so young but experience fuels her fire**

**She says her part for all those hurt, to encourage and inspire**

"Clue 3 is Ginny Weasley. It fits her perfectly and it also has the double meaning you just referred to with fire being the colour of her hair."

"Very clever," Mr Greenwick nodded again. "This is very good so far, don't look so apprehensive, Miss Granger."

**The first has choices, complex and many, that only he can make**

**Many have this battle fought and lost but this one will not make that mistake **

**The second placed where few would chose but he has something rare**

**The burden large, the duty heavy, he did what few would dare **

"Clues 1 and 2 we think are Harry and Draco. The Key has helped us decide which is which. Harry is number 2 because 2nd place is often considered the worst place to be, in a race for example but Harry was placed in a position few would choose when he was made the Chosen One, obviously a play on words and he was forced to try and defeat Voldemort. He obviously has something very rare in taking on the challenge and dealing with it so well and it goes without saying that he did what few would dare," Hermione smiled around the room and there was pride in her voice. "So Clue 1 we believe to be Draco," she glanced quickly over at him and he gave her an encouraging wink. "He has had to make the hardest choices both on whether he should follow his Father or stand up to him and also that night on the Astrology Tower when he had to make the most difficult choice of all. And he's made the right choice so he hasn't made a mistake." Hermione looked up from her notes. "That's it really. It's just Clue 4 that we are struggling with."

"Wonderful!" Mr Greenwick was enthusiastic. "I am very confident in your answers as they have been worked out logically and carefully and I commend you all on that."

"So have you any advice to help with the missing answer?" Professor McGonagall asked her friend.

"Yes. Firstly we know that this person will be of an age the same as Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy and he will have attended Hogwarts. All the other five fit this criteria and therefore our number 4 will do so as well. We know that he is an only child, who's Mother and Grandmother were also only children." Mr Greenwick looked around the group. "Are any name springing to mind?"

"God knows," Michael said bluntly and a little trickle of laughter went around the room.

**The fourth has suffered most but sorrow makes him strong**

**His part in this was meant to be, at last he will belong**

"We now have the clue as well. Someone who has suffered, either directly or indirectly by Voldemort's hand. Someone who was always meant to be included in this and someone who will be finally able to belong once he has done it." Mr Greenwick kept up his prompts watching the minds around him processing the information.

"I think I shall get everyone some refreshments to give everyone time to think," Professor McGonagall suggested. Hermione stood up from her seat and stretched, her mind was over loaded with information again and for the life of her she couldn't think who Clue 4 might be.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice came to her and she turned to look at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit back down by him. "I've got a useless memory but you're good so start saying names."

"Who's names?"

"Anyone you can think of in our year or Ginny's year at school. Anyone, it doesn't matter who just fire names at me. Maybe one of them will suddenly click."

Hermione did as he asked, starting with the obvious and continuing on until she was struggling to think of anyone else. Michael then had a go and Draco just listened. Michael sighed loudly and rubbed his head.

"I think Mr Greenwick has this whole Legend thing wrong," he said. "I don't think it's to banish evil at all, I think it's to drive perfectly sane Witches and Wizards totally insane! We'll all be in St. Mungos by the time this is over!"

Hermione sat bolt upright and stared at him. She put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"What?" Draco demanded. "What did he say?"

"I can't believe we didn't think of him it's so obvious!" Hermione blinked rapidly.

"Who? Who didn't we think of?" Michael wanted to shake her.

"Neville! Neville Longbottom!" The tone of Hermione's voice had got everyone's attention. "He's suffered the most, of course he has! I know Harry's parents died but Neville had to live every day knowing that his parents had been tortured into insanity! If anyone should be saying one of those lines it's Neville. He deserves it and he will belong!"

"Bloody hell she's right!" Draco exclaimed.

They all stared at one another for a moment and then Mr Greenwick spoke.

"It would seem we may have all our answers. I think we should sleep on the answers and this time we can try and complete the Verse of Six."

**Hope it was okay...sorry about the information overload. Keep reading as I think the next chapter may be what you have been waiting for...the next one is my favourite so far and I hope you all like it as well...it's already written so I'll post it soon...x**


	25. Study period?

Another late night was having it's affect on Hermione and she yawned her way through the first lesson. She and Michael were running it and luckily he was doing a very good job and everything was going smoothly. Normally Hermione would have been concerned that her grades were slipping and that Professor Bicfine who was observing them would notice that she wasn't doing a lot but the whole Legend situation was taking priority over everything else and she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate properly until they had finally done the names test today. She glanced across at Professor Bicfine and was surprised by the look on his face. He was staring at Michael, watching him talk to one of the students and the only way Hermione could have described his expression was one of total and utter loathing. She stared at their professor, shocked when he turned unexpectedly and caught her looking. Immediately, his face changed to his usual expressionless mask and Hermione turned away quickly.

She was glad to escape at the end of the lesson and she suggested to Michael that they go and sit out by the lake for a while even though it was supposed to be a study session. Michael readily agreed and the two of them lay out in the sun in a secluded part of the grounds.

"Have you and Professor Bicfine had a fall out?" she asked Michael.

"No, why?"

"Well, it's just that I saw him looking at you during the lesson and it wasn't pleasant."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione hesitated, not sure how much to divulge. She didn't want to make Michael paranoid. "He was looking at you as if he really didn't like you...maybe he had his mind on something else just happened to be looking in your direction?"

"Maybe..." Michael pulled a face. "I hope so or that is just creepy! How crazy is this all turning out?" Michael asked. "When we were studying together I thought this part of the course would be easy, returning to our old school but it's been hell hasn't it? What with studying, teaching, strange new professors and the whole Legend saga!"

"Tell me about it," Hermione agreed. "Hey, a least you got Amber thrown into the deal!"

Michael grinned. "Yeh, I know. I can't stop thinking about what will happen when two of us get the positions and the other two don't. I mean, is Amber with me because it's convenient and we are all doing this together?"

"No, Amber wouldn't think like that. She really likes you."

"Thanks, but I am preparing myself for it," Michael's face looked pale and Hermione's heart went out to him. "Oh, I can see Draco and Amber..." he stood up and waved at their friends who made their way over.

"What are you two doing?" Draco asked and Hermione looked up at him because there was a slight tone to his voice.

"Bunking off! We are supposed to be studying but we've both had enough," Michael said with a grin and he grabbed Amber's hand and pulled her to sit next to him. "So please join us and we can all fail our course together!"

Draco sat down as well, looking happy enough and Hermione lay back down, letting the sun warm her and she let her eyes close.

"I can't believe Hermione Granger is skipping lessons!" Draco's voice said. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Get lost," Hermione mumbled not wanting her cat nap disturbed. Something was tickling her nose and she waved it away. She then felt something on her ear and waved her hand again trying to swat whatever insect it was that was disturbing her. Now she felt it on her neck and she forced her eyes open and rubbed her neck viciously. She was met with a pair of stunning, grey eyes which were dancing with amusement and she noticed a piece of grass in his hand that he had obviously been tickling her with.

"Did something disturb you?" he asked, innocently.

"I was enjoying my nap!" Hermione said and she sat up and yawned again. "I'm so tired it's driving me crazy!" She lowered her voice speaking only to Draco. "I let Michael run the lesson earlier, my scores must be atrocious but until we sort out the Legend I just can't concentrate on anything."

Draco nudged her shoulder. "Stop worrying about it. You get good scores without trying."

"But this isn't just about scores is it? I think it was you who said that to me. I need to be showing enthusiasm and I'm not."

"Well, later we sort out the Verse of Six. After we've done that there isn't anything we can do except wait for this sign Greenwick keeps on about. So why don't you throw yourself into organizing the dance for the winners of the broomstick tournament?" Draco suggested and Hermione realized he was not only being helpful but sympathetic as well. Miracles would never cease.

"Yeh, you're right." Hermione acknowledged.

"I'm always right. I'm glad you're finally realizing it."

"It's a good job I've got used to you and know that you're not anywhere near as arrogant as you act," Hermione said. "Actually, nobody could be as arrogant as you act."

"Hermione..." Draco had his head down but she'd seen him glance towards Michael and Amber who had moved away and were walking towards the lake, engrossed in their own conversation.

"Yes?"

"Do you actually like me at all? I mean...I know we're getting along okay but is it just because we're having to? When you're a Hogwarts professor and I'm not will you still want to keep in touch?" Draco was still looking down and Hermione was surprised at how embarrassed he appeared.

"You could be a professor when I'm not..." Hermione pointed out, giving herself time to answer his question.

"You know what I'm asking."

"Draco, we spend hours each day together..." she wanted to say - and we nearly ended up in bed together, but she didn't have the courage. He was looking at her, his eyes curious as he sensed she wanted to say something else. She cleared her throat. "We get on well...at least I think we do..." Hermione stuttered slightly over her answer as it was all so awkward.

"Despite everything?"

"Yes. That's the past, I keep telling you that!"

"So is that a yes then?"

"Yes it's a yes." Hermione nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"But, I don't just say it - I show it," Draco said with a smirk. "You do remember me showing you don't you?"

"If you're on about the night we were both drunk and nearly did something stupid, then that hardly constitutes showing someone you like them," Hermione smirked back. "Especially on the Draco Malfoy scale!"

Draco was grinning widely now, enjoying their banter immensely. "Mmm...so would you like to know where about you come on the Draco Malfoy scale?"

"What do you mean? You do remember that nothing actually happened, don't you? So I can't be on the scale, can I?" Hermione chuckled, also enjoying herself.

"Not yet."

Hermione laughed now at his blatant implication. "You're unbelievable."

"Well, I'm sure you will want to tell me that again after you've experienced me first hand..." Draco grinned.

"You're all talk."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Is that a challenge?" He moved closer, leaning his weight on his arms. His voice was lower now, "I like a challenge." Hermione did her best to appear unaffected but he was very close now and she could smell his cologne. His eyes were locked on her face and she had to remember to breathe because his teasing smirk was disappearing and his face was turning serious. He let his eyes wander, taking in her whole face down to her lips which she licked nervously. When his eyes met with hers again she felt her heart to a complete somersault because his expression had changed and he was now gazing at her, his eyes soft, his face showing an emotion she had never seen on it before. He moved closer still, leaning on one hand and reaching out with the other to push a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a simple and innocent gesture but Hermione heard herself take a large, shuddering breath, her throat dry because his face contradicted his actions. He didn't withdraw his hand and instead let his fingers, delicately trail across her cheek, feather light but sending sparks of electricity across her skin. His eyes had deepened in colour and she was beginning to drown in them. Her surroundings were blurring now, she had no idea if they were alone or not but she didn't care because all she could focus on was Draco. His fingertips had reached her lips and as he touched them she parted them unconsciously. She felt a tingle spread from where he touched her spreading through her, outwards towards her fingers and to his and her own surprise, she sighed.

As if this was his signal that she wasn't going to resist him, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. As soon as his fingers left her lips they were in her hair and his lips were hovering at her cheek, not touching but so close she could feel his breath fanning her skin. Hermione was beyond caring what Draco or anyone else thought now and she let her palms rest on his shirt, feeling the muscles move beneath. Last time they had been so close she had felt a desire, a passion like a desperate need to feel his skin against hers, his body pressed into her. This was different, there was no raging passion just this tingling, spreading warmth, yet it was even more overwhelming, even more pleasurable. Her anticipation of what might happen next was like a tangible thing, her body was trembling with it. His lips touched her cheek and she sighed again, this time leaning into him as his lips planted delicate, butterfly kisses across her cheek and jaw, eventually reaching her lips.

His eyes met hers once more before he placed his lips on hers, so gently that she could hardly feel them. Her eyes closed immediately a wave of pure sensation washing over her and then he kissed her again, still gentle but applying more pressure and she desperately held onto the moan that was forming in her throat. His next kiss was faster, more heated and he didn't pull away this time, each touch of their lips melting into the next until her lips opened and their kiss deepened. Hermione was floating, her entire body craving more, every nerve jangling, her breath gasping rapidly as her hands roamed his chest and torso. Draco wasn't touching her, other than around her waist but she didn't need him to because his amazing lips were doing all the work for him. His tongue was sending her into total overdrive and she didn't bother to try and keep her moan in this time.

He lowered her onto the grass, his hands supporting her back and neck, his lips not leaving hers for a second. Her arms slipped naturally around his neck and he pressed down onto her with a groan. Their kisses were no longer separate, single things but a constant, moving, pulsating movement as their mouths opened and closed in unison. The waves of emotion were hitting Hermione hard now, making her gasp and lift her hips towards him. She was struggling to breathe with the incredible, body shaking sensations that his kisses were creating and she knew that kissing had never felt like this before. They were both still fully clothed and yet this was better than the best sex she had ever had in her life, this was more exhilarating, more passionate, more emotional.

And then it was over and Draco sat up, still staring at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his face flushed. She held his gaze, still feeling dazed, unable to speak. Draco took a breath before he spoke and when he did his voice was cracked, hoarse and deeper than she had ever heard it.

"Wow...what the hell was that?"

**There you go...a kiss at last and what a kiss it was! No peck on the cheek for these two! I'm writing the story but even I'm slightly jealous of Hermione! I don't think I'd be able to speak for a week if Draco kissed me like that! Anyway, before I get too carried away...please let me know what you thought by leaving a review...thanks for reading...x**


	26. Self doubt

They were all seated with Mr Greenwick again, the Verse of Six in front of them. Hermione and Draco were sitting directly in front of it Hermione with a quill and Draco with his wand.

"Please proceed, Miss Granger." Mr Greenwick said, reassuringly. Hermione hesitated because she knew that once her quill touched the parchment there was no going back.

"What happens if I spell the name wrong?" she asked.

"That won't be a problem, please proceed."

Hermione bent over the parchment and, starting at clue 6, she started to complete the names.

6. Ronald Bilius Weasley

5. Hermione Jean Granger

4. Neville Longbottom

3. Ginevra Molly Weasley

2. Harry James Potter

1. Draco Lucius Malfoy

"Now, Mr Malfoy if you could say the incantation," Mr Greenwick instructed.

Draco waved his wand and said a strange set of words that Mr Greenwick had taught him. "Monstrare si nos recte. Teneo ius."

Almost immediately Ron's name disappeared and Hermione looked up anxiously.

"What's happened? Is Ron wrong?"

"No, watch carefully."

One by one the name disappeared and Hermione began to understand that this was, in fact, an indication that they were correct. Ginny's name disappeared, then Harry's and Hermione felt her excitement increasing, hardly believing that they may have actually got all the names correct first time. There was now only Draco's name left on the paper and they all held their breath, waiting for it to disappear. It didn't. After a few moments Hermione looked up at Mr Greenwick.

"What does it mean?"

"It would appear that we may have included Mr Malfoy incorrectly," Mr Greenwick frowned. "I am unpleasantly surprised because I had no doubt with Mr Malfoy, none at all."

Draco 's face was even paler than usual and he was still staring at the parchment as if he was willing his name to be correct.

"But who else could it be?" Michael asked. "No-one else suits that line except Harry and we already know he is Clue 2."

The atmosphere in the room was tense and Mr Greenwick studied the parchment. He then went and fetched an eye glass and bent over it again.

"Mmm."

"What?" Hermione asked, watching the old man closely.

"When a name is incorrect, there would usually be some indication that this was so," Mr Greenwick ran his finger across Draco's name. "The usual indication would be a red cross or a line through the name. It is unusual for a name to simply be left on the parchment...as if it can't be accepted..." Mr Greenwick stood up. "I think I need to look into this further. In the meantime, you should all try and think of someone else who could be Clue 1, just in case."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The four student professor's were sitting in their room later, all of them with the same defeated look on their face. They had mulled over Clue 1 a hundred times but could not think of anyone, other than Draco, for whom the clue was right.

"There is no-one else who fits the rhyme, is around our age, attended Hogwarts, is an only child and their mother is one of three!" Hermione said, frustrated. "It would be ludicrous if there were someone else who matched all those things!"

Michael in his usual fashion had distributed some snacks and drinks, trying to lighten the mood. Eventually the mood in the room changed as they all began to relax.

"I hate to bring this up but it's the Broomstick Tournament the day after tomorrow and we haven't got all the plans in place for that yet," Michael said, pouring everyone another drink.

"Let's do that tomorrow lunch time. We'll go out into the grounds," Draco answered, knocking his drink back in one and Hermione looked at him anxiously. He seemed particularly upset that he might not be one of the six, as if it reflected on him personally.

"We're ready for the party," Amber said. "Anything else will be last minute."

Hermione was watching Draco, who was pouring another drink already and she decided they needed to talk before he drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

"Come on, Draco. Let's go for a walk outside, try and clear our heads a little."

"Nah," Draco grunted at her. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't asking you, I was instructing you," she said and he looked up at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. Now get off your ass and come for a walk with me," Hermione watched as amusement flashed across his face and quickly added, "please."

Draco didn't reply but he reluctantly stood up. Hermione knew she had just got away with murder because Draco would never let anyone speak to him like that normally. They left the room and quietly made their way along the deserted corridors. It still felt strange to Hermione to be wandering around the Castle after curfew. Seven years of obeying curfew had obviously taken its toll. They walked silently towards their usual spot in view of the lake and sat down. It was amazing how they were now so comfortable with each other that they didn't need to fill every silence with conversation.

"You shouldn't be upset that it wasn't you on the Verse of Six," Hermione said.

"Why not? I wanted to do it," Draco snapped at her but she ignored it.

"It doesn't matter who does it, just that it gets done."

"So tell me Hermione," Draco leant forward earnestly, "why is it Saint Potter is one of the six when he's off somewhere making a career for himself and yet I'm here working bloody hard at solving all this and I don't get to say a line!" Draco rubbed his forehead. "How the hell is that fair then eh? Bloody typical for him to just swoop in and steal all the glory. Potter the hero strikes again!"

Hermione found it upsetting that Draco was venting about Harry so vehemently because he really hadn't done that at all lately. And she really hated to admit it and it wasn't Harry's fault in any way but she could see Draco's point of view. He should be one of the six.

"Don't start fixating on Harry! He hasn't asked to do this. I still think Clue 1 is you, it has to be. Maybe Mr Greenwick will have some answers soon." Hermione looked over at Draco but he was staring off towards the lake. "I really believe that everything happens for a reason."

Draco snorted at her. "Do you? Stop being naive, Hermione." He pulled his sleeve up, "so did this happen for a reason? Shall I tell you what the reason was? Because I was too much of a bloody coward to stop it!"

"Stop calling yourself that! What were you supposed to do? Say hey, I don't fancy getting a Dark Mark, thanks all the same?" Hermione grabbed both his hands and he looked down at them. "If you hadn't accepted the mark, Draco you would be dead, wouldn't you? He would have killed you." Draco remained silent and he didn't look up from their joined hands. Hermione continued, "are you going to stop being an idiot or do I need to continue with my lecture? I have plenty more to say, believe me..."

"I can imagine! You never bloody well shut up," Draco still didn't look up but Hermione knew she'd got through to him.

"All I'm saying is you have to stop beating yourself up about everything. No-one is all good or all bad, Draco. Not you, not me and definitely not Harry Potter." Hermione put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. "Now stop wallowing in self pity, it's not attractive." She realized that she actually sounded like Draco and grinned at him. She was really glad when he grinned back.

"Are you telling me I'm not attractive?" he asked.

"Ugly as hell." Hermione grinned again at him. "Don't worry, I don't base my opinion on appearance."

Draco actually laughed now at her, his eyes dancing. "You didn't seem to think I was unattractive last night."

Hermione immediately knew what he was referring to and she had to stop to think for a moment. Was that really only last night? It seemed like an eternity ago. Actually, it seemed like she'd dreamt it.

"I knew you'd have to bring that up."

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't been thinking about it all day?"

"No. I've been busy with the Verse of Six."

"So you haven't thought about how it felt when we kissed? Does it usually feel like that when you kiss someone, Hermione?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

They stared at one another and Hermione wasn't quite sure what to do or say next. Then suddenly and inexplicably she knew she had to kiss him. She needed to know that what she had felt last night hadn't been exaggerated in her mind, that it really had felt that incredible. And he was here now, about as vulnerable as she had ever seen him and she would be lying if she didn't admit it was a huge turn on. Draco Malfoy, renowned for his confidence and arrogance was sitting by her feeling so low and upset. She'd lied earlier because his low sense of self worth made him even more attractive, if that were possible.

She had moved forward, unconsciously and Draco was staring at her, picking up on her movement towards him. His eyes were that deep, stormy shade of grey they turned when he was full of emotion and she was millimetres away from him now. She closed her eyes, closing the last gap between them.

**So sorry to leave it there...this continues next chapter which will be posted soon. I needed to break it into two chapters so ended up with a teasing ending to this one! Hope you liked it...poor Draco...let me know your opinion...I love your reviews...x**


	27. In the shadows

**Sorry about the cliff hanger...I hate to tell you this but there is another one at the end of this chapter as well...ooops!**

Hermione's lips touched Draco's, gently, feather light and he let her kiss him, not moving or trying to hold her but just responding to her kiss, only their lips touching. It was different to last time, tender, gentle but just as breath taking. Vaguely somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione registered that she had just taken the initiative to kiss Draco Malfoy and that now she was doing it she knew her memory hadn't been playing tricks on her and that kissing him was just as incredible as she remembered. Their lips were moving now in unison, still gentle but the kiss growing deeper and Draco's hands moved to her shoulders. Hermione felt the same sensation as before, when she only aware of Draco, the rest of the world blurring until she couldn't really see it at all.

Crack!

They heard it at the same time and almost jumped apart both of them glancing round anxiously – someone else was here and they had just stepped on a twig. Draco stood quickly and grabbed Hermione to him, still looking around.

"Have you got the par..." Hermione began in a whisper but Draco's hand covered her mouth before she could finish the word and he just nodded his head at her.

"Yes, it's late now. You're right we should get back," Draco said really loudly and Hermione understood it was for their followers benefit so she joined in.

"Yes I'm tired and a bit cold, let's go," she raised her voice artificially loudly the same as Draco had done. She felt Draco grab her arm and hurry her along back towards the castle but she could tell he was trying to appear casual. He had hold of her arm so tightly that it was beginning to hurt but he was literally propelling her along, far quicker than she would have normally walked. She glanced behind but couldn't see anything but then they both heard a noise again and Draco quickened their pace again. Hermione was struggling to keep up now and she tripped but luckily Draco had a tight hold of her and she didn't fall.

"I can't go this fast..."

"You have to."

They were near the castle now and then, out of the blue the night was lit up by a streak of light that flashed within inches of them. Hermione wriggled out of Draco's grip and withdrew her wand from her cloak as Draco did the same. Before they had turned another streak of light flashed towards them and it skimmed Draco's arm, making him cry out in pain. Hermione aimed randomly at the darkness behind them and yelled.

"Immobulus!" She turned to Draco. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just skimmed me."

Another streak of light came from the side of them now and hit Hermione before she could raise her wand. Hermione immediately went rigid and fell to the floor with a thud. Before Draco could help her another spell whizzed past him and Draco began firing spells randomly in front and to this side of him. He then bent over Hermione and released her from the spell before dragging her to her feet and encouraging her to run the final few feet to the castle door.

Once inside they didn't stop running, going up the main staircase and along the 1st floor corridor before stopping as they rounded a corner.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, still whispering and Hermione nodded.

"Whoever that was is using the body binding spell! Why aren't they trying to kill us or hurt us?" Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't know but let's be thankful that is the case," Draco stopped as a sound came to both their ears. Someone was coming up the stairs and along the corridor towards where they were standing.

"Did they follow us into the building?" Hermione asked but Draco didn't answer because he was again dragging her along behind him. They rounded another corner before taking the next flight of stairs and running along the 2nd floor corridor. As they rounded the next corner, Draco stopped suddenly and flung his arm out to the side to stop Hermione who couldn't stop in time and slammed into him with a groan. Just around the corner, standing outside Professor McGonagall's classroom was Professor Cutting. She had her wand in her hand and was waving it at the door. Draco pushed Hermione back around the corner and they pressed themselves against the wall. Draco poked his head round the wall to peek at Professor Cutting.

"What is she doing? Is she trying to get in to Professor McGonagall's office?" Hermione fired questions at him in a whispered voice but he just waved at her to be quiet. She fidgeted impatiently, desperately wanting to watch what was happening herself. Draco moved back against the wall.

"She seems to be locking the door? She has something in her hand, like a roll of parchment," he whispered.

"Has she taken it from the office?" Hermione asked but Draco just shrugged. "How did she get there before us? She came up the stairs after us."

"We don't know that was her, do we?" Draco said.

"Oh my god! You mean there might be more people wandering around tonight acting suspiciously!"

Draco peeked around the wall again then moved back. "She's walking down the corridor to the stairs, are we following her?"

"Of course we are!" Hermione stepped in front of him and quickly checked that they could now follow at a safe distance. Professor Cutting was right at the other end of the long corridor and as soon as she turned the corner they ran the length of it, stopping at the end to peek around at her. She was near the stairs now and Hermione could see something in hand but she couldn't tell what it was. What would she be stealing from Professor McGonagall's office?

"Where is she going?" Draco whispered. "This isn't the way back to her rooms is it? Hold on she's stopped again."

"That's Professor Bicfine's office," Hermione whispered. "What could she possibly want in there?"

"A potion?" Draco suggested and they both waited with baited breath for Professor Cutting to re-appear. She did so a few moments later, this time carrying a small vial in her hand.

"Told you!" Draco whispered.

"Come on or we'll lose her."

They had to be more careful now because there were less places to hide as they approached the stair well. Professor Cutting didn't look back and started to climb the stairs to the 3rd floor. Hermione went to follow but Draco put his hand on her arm.

"I don't trust her, I think she might know we are here. She seems to be deliberately not looking to the side or behind her," he whispered and now he'd said it Hermione could see what he meant.

"You might be right but we have to follow her! We need to know what she's doing," Hermione stared at Draco who stared back.

"It's too dangerous."

"You stay here then because I'm following," Hermione said and went to walk out into the stair well but Draco grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No. I agree we should follow her but only one of us. The other should stay here and follow a few minutes later, just in case she's setting a trap."

"Yes, good idea. Now let me go because we're losing her," Hermione went to walk again but he still had his grip on her.

"I don't think so."

"Oh please! You're not going to pull the - I'm a man card, are you?" Hermione demanded, still in a whisper.

"Yes."

"Don't be ridiculous! Who's a better Wizard?" Hermione pointed at her chest. "I am, now let me go or I'll hex you as well."

"Hermione..."

"We're losing her! We haven't got time to argue! Anyway you have the parchments, unless you want to leave me here alone with them then I have to go. Just follow me like you suggested." Hermione didn't give him a chance to reply and she marched off, ascending the stair case. Draco watched with trepidation not at all happy about letting her go on her own. When she reached the top and disappeared from sight, he slowly headed towards the stairs himself. He was less than two stairs up when he heard a muffled sound and his heart started thumping as he sprinted up the stairs, taking three at a time.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...please don't shout at me for the cliffy! Just think how it adds to the excitement! Hope you liked this chapter and please review...pretty please...pretty please with cherry's on top. x**


	28. Bombshell

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and looked along the length of the corridor but there was no sign of Professor Cutting and this made her hesitate. Where had she gone so quickly? Hermione glanced around to the left and right, in case the professor was standing to the side but she still couldn't see her. Hesitantly, Hermione took a few steps along the corridor and when nothing happened she took a few more, looking to see if there was a turn off where the professor may have gone. She moved quicker now, thinking that the professor must have made it to the end of the corridor before Hermione was at the top of the stairs. Suddenly a door to the left opened and Professor Cutting stepped out, her wand pointed at Hermione.

"Come in here now," Professor Cutting indicated the classroom she had just stepped out of, her voice was low but left Hermione in no doubt that this wasn't a request but an order.

"Over my dead body!" Hermione said and stepped backwards, her own wand raised.

"Hopefully not," Professor Cutting stepped forwards and Hermione waved her wand, threateningly.

"No closer! Tell me what you are doing in Professor McGonagall and Professor Bicfine's offices. What did you take?"

"No now, Hermione. No-one can find us here so please just step into here with me and I'll explain."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "Do you think I'm stupid? If you want to tell me, tell me here!"

"I really didn't want to do this," Professor Cutting shook her head and Hermione stepped backwards recognizing a threat when she heard one. She glanced anxiously behind her, wondering where the hell Draco was and this was her mistake because Professor Cutting waved her wand upwards.

"Accio, Hermione's wand."

Hermione felt it slip from her hand and go flying through the air to be deftly caught by Professor Cutting. Then she heard a noise behind her and saw Draco appear at the top of the stairs along the corridor. Seeing the Professor and Hermione he broke into a sprint, raising his wand but Professor Cutting was too fast and she waved her wand again, this time pointing it directly at Draco.

"Stupefy!"

Draco yelled back "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione stepped towards the professor to try and disarm her but she simply moved her wand to Hermione.

"Stay there or I'll hex you."

She aimed at Draco again and this time he was too slow because he was about to fling himself at Professor Cutting and the spell hit him full on and he collapsed on the floor. Hermione yelled his name and went to move to him but Professor Cutting grabbed her arm and dragged her into the classroom, locking the door magically after them.

"Draco will be fine. I only stunned him, stop struggling!" Professor Cutting instructed and she pushed Hermione down into a seat.

"What the hell is happening? What are you doing?" Hermione demanded. "You can't stop us saying the Legend. I won't let anything stop me saying the Legend."

"I have no intention of stopping you saying the Legend, Hermione." Professor Cutting pulled a chair alongside her but Hermione just glared at her. "I'm trying to help you say the Legend."

"I don't believe you. You'd hardly tell me if you were trying to stop it would you? Now let me go because Draco will only be stunned for a short time and then he'll raise the alarm." Hermione went to stand but Professor Cutting pulled her back down again.

"I'll be finished with you before that," Professor Cutting said, then seeing the look of horror on Hermione's face she shook her head. "Not like that!"

"What have you taken from Professor McGonagall?"

"Never mind that, now just listen to me," Professor Cutting said. "You have solved the Legend haven't you?" Hermione nodded then stopped. They hadn't really because there was still the query over Draco. She decided not to mention this and kept quiet. Professor Cutting's dark eyes watched her closely before asking, "So now you're waiting for what?"

"A signal to tell us when we say it," Hermione said. "But I'm not discussing this with you."

"Fine, just listen then. And listen closely, this is important. I have been sent here to help with this and it was me that put the Legend in the library and the Key in Ravenclaw tower." Hermione looked at her suspiciously still not willing to believe that she was telling the truth. "I am here to help the Legend fulfil itself."

"Then why are you sneaking around the Castle?"

"Because no-one can know that is why I'm here."

"Why not? If you're truly on the side of good, why must it be a secret?"

"Because I'm your secret weapon, Hermione. Whoever it is that the Legend is for mustn't know that I am helping because part of my help will be the element of surprise should anything go wrong." Hermione stared at the young professor and tried desperately to decide if she might actually be telling the truth. Hermione had so positively filed this professor under evil that she was having real trouble thinking that she may be wrong. Professor Cutting leaned forward. "I can tell you what the signal you are waiting for will be. Draco has the Dark Mark doesn't he?"

Hermione's mouthed open wide as she realized how blind they had been. Of course Draco's mark would be the signal! How stupid not to see this! She remembered telling him everything happened for a reason and now she knew this to be true. "His mark will be the sign!"

Professor Cutting nodded. "Yes and that is good because it's a really obvious sign. But unfortunately it's also a bad thing."

"How?"

"Because the pain that Draco experienced when the Ministry was attacked will be nothing compared to being in the face of evil in order to say the Legend," she bent over and showed Hermione the vial. "Hence this potion, which will hopefully reduce his pain enough to allow him to speak his line." Hermione almost said that he may not have a line to say but stopped herself. Professor Cutting continued. "I will also be there and I will be trying to protect Draco with a spell while he says his line."

Hermione relaxed just very slightly in her chair. Was she being truthful? It was either the truth or this woman was one hell of actress and story teller. She then picked up on the professor's demeanour, sensing there was more to tell. "That's not it is it?"

"No. Unfortunately, all of this may be completely irrelevant because as it stands at the moment I believe we won't ever get as far as actually saying the Legend."

"I told you that nothing was going to stop me," Hermione insisted.

"I think this might stop you," Professor Cutting said and her voice sounded sad. "The Legend banishes evil, forever. It banishes all evil forever, Hermione."

"I know that, that's what I want it to do!"

"Draco has the Dark Mark, Hermione. I know it's partially removed but the magic is still there. Draco will be classed as evil." Professor Cutting watched Hermione closely as this piece of information hit her.

Hermione said nothing but her face turned an awful shade of white, her hand moved to her mouth. The silence hung in the room for minutes until Hermione eventually spoke, her voice just above a whisper. "So you're telling me if we say the Legend then Draco will...die?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh god!" Hermione repeated.

"I'm afraid I haven't a definitive answer as to what action we can take to protect him. We do have some ideas but nothing concrete."

"We?" Hermione picked up on the word.

"Yes, we. I can't tell you anymore."

"But professor, what if this all happens tomorrow? We might not have time to work out a protection for Draco! What do we do then?"

"I hope we don't have to make that decision, Hermione because that would depend on whether we wanted to banish evil at the cost of Draco's life or let him live and never be able to use the Legend."

**Wooooh! Things are getting interesting (at least I hope you think they are!). Hope you enjoyed this chapter as usual I'm going to ask for a review because they're lovely little things that make me happy! x**


	29. Totally baffled

**Sorry for the gap in posting - I've been away...**

When Draco awoke, Hermione was bent over him in the corridor looking unharmed but as pale as a ghost.

"What happened? Where is she? Did she hurt you?" He fired questions at her and sat up then stopped holding his head with a groan. "Ooh! That hurts!"

"She's gone and no she didn't hurt me. When you're okay to stand come into this classroom with me and I'll tell you what happened," Hermione said. Once they were seated in the classroom Hermione began to tell him what Professor Cutting had said. She knew she couldn't tell him the final part because she could almost hear what Draco would say right now. He would insist that he still played his part and would sacrifice himself. She also didn't have any idea how she could even begin to tell him that he would die if the Legend was fulfilled. So she told him exactly what Professor Cutting had said about his Dark Mark being the sign and about the pain he would feel once they were saying the Legend. Draco listened earnestly and at the end he just nodded.

"So, do you believe her then? Do you think she's telling the truth or did she just realize we were onto her and make up some story?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I have to admit I did believe her but maybe I'm being gullible. She offered me no proof at all. She did know where the Key was hidden, she said she had hidden it there."

"She could have heard that from Professor McGonagall," Draco pointed out. "We should tell her immediately."

"No. Professor Cutting said it had to be kept quiet. If everyone knows she's on our side then we won't have the element of surprise. I presume whoever the Legend is aimed at will know you will be in so much pain you can't say your line," Hermione said but Draco's face was sceptical.

"She could just be making this up. I won't be drinking that potion without some proof that this is all true, I'll tell you that much! That might be what creates the pain for all we know or it could kill me!" Draco said and then he stopped and stared at the horrified look on Hermione's face. She realized and tried to cover it up but he was still looking at her puzzled.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're alright. I heard a noise and feared the worst," Draco said, seemingly unembarrassed by this confession until he noticed Hermione grinning shyly at him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione didn't sleep a wink, her mind going over and over the nights events. Was Professor Cutting to be trusted? Certainly what she said made perfect sense but she had offered Hermione no proof and it was a little strange that she didn't want Professor McGonagall to know anything. Eventually dawn broke and Hermione gave up trying to sleep and dragged herself to the kitchen to make a drink. She sat in one of the armchairs waiting for the hot water and the next thing she knew she heard someone calling her name and felt a hand shaking her.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

It took a moment for Amber's voice to register and Hermione opened her eyes groggily.

"I think so. I just fell asleep in the chair." She noticed Amber was fully dressed and in a sports skirt. "What have you got on?"

"It's the broomstick tournament. The boys are ready too, can you get ready quickly?"

Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands, that was all she needed! She hurried as much as she was able, having a quick shower and getting changed but she felt terrible, worried, anxious and dog tired. When she got down to the Quidditch arena it was heaving and she should have been pleased to see such a great turn out but all it did was make her feel worse. She was supposed to be organizing the running order and helping record winners and she knew her concentration was off. Not that she particularly cared at this moment, having far bigger things to worry about, but she must have failed her professor's course by now as she was doing an awful job. She saw Draco striding over, looking handsome with his hair all tousled and his sports clothes on.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep and then I got up to make a drink and fell asleep in the chair," Hermione explained. "Sorry, I know it's terrible timing!"

"Yes, terrible but not really your fault. Michael and I are in charge so stop worrying," Draco said glancing at the papers on the makeshift desk in front of Hermione. "It's the 1st years now so I'll have to go and help because they're so hard to organize," he turned to go and then turned back again, "and stop thinking about everything so much."

Hermione wasn't amused at being told this but she didn't say anything, not trusting herself to not snap at him. She tried to focus on recording the events and eventually she did relax a little, even enjoying the 6th and 7th year speed races at the end. Professor McGonagall came and took the results from Hermione and made the announcements. Hermione felt a strange, familiar, proud feeling that Gryffindor had won and she cheered loudly along with the rest of the stadium. Draco and Michael stayed behind to clear everything away so she and Amber walked back to their rooms together. Amber was chattering on about the competition but Hermione was debating with telling her about what Professor Cutting had told her last night. By the time they reached the rooms Hermione knew she had to tell her because if she didn't tell someone she might burst. She grabbed Amber's hand and dragged her to the armchairs.

"I need to tell you something and we haven't much time until the boys are back," Hermione explained. "This is a secret Amber, you can't tell anyone, not even Michael."

"Ooh! How exciting," Amber made a show of zipping her lips together. "I promise."

Hermione smiled at the friend, despite the gravity of what she was about to tell her. She told her from the moment she and Draco had heard someone in the grounds and continued, telling Amber everything she needed to know until the part where Professor Cutting had said she would be using a potion and a spell to protect Draco. Only then did Amber speak.

"Well, I still don't trust her. Why all the secrecy? What does it matter if our enemies know she is on our side?"

Hermione nodded. "I know, I just can't make up my mind but Amber that isn't the part I really need to tell you. I'm sure Draco will be telling Michael the part I've just told you right now, but Draco doesn't know everything. I didn't tell him because Professor Cutting said the Legend vanquishes all evil, forever," Hermione paused and Amber frowned at her.

"Yes, we know that already."

"All evil Amber. Including anyone with a Dark Mark." Hermione watched as realization dawned on Amber's face and she turned white.

"You mean the Legend will kill Draco because of his mark? Is that why his name wouldn't be accepted on the Verse of Six?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm guessing so and Professor Cutting has yet to come up with a solution."

Amber was frowning, running through the events in her mind. "Let's hope she's lying because that is so awful! You haven't told him?"

"No and I'm not sure if I should? What good would it do? And how do I even start to tell him that, Amber?"

Amber was still concentrating. "So do you think it was Professor Cutting in the grounds and following you into the Castle? I mean, if it was why didn't she just attack Draco and get the parchments off him?"

Hermione groaned. "I don't know! She did say WE are trying to help but she wouldn't tell me who. This is driving me crazy!"

"Well, sorry to add to your confusion but have you thought that she might just be trying to stop the Legend fulfil itself? It's strange that she decided to tell you that Draco could die."

"I'm not following you."

"Well why not just tell Draco? He's the one that may die! Why tell you?"

"I'm still not with you. Sorry Amber am I being stupid? I don't like this feeling!" Hermione was frustrated with herself, not accustomed to her brain not being one step ahead of everyone elses.

"It's because you're too emotionally involved," Amber said, matter of factly.

"I'm not!" Hermione leapt to her own defence, not liking the implication that she wasn't in control of her emotions but Amber just pulled a – yes you are- face and carried on.

"She told you because she knew there was no way on earth that you would let the Legend fulfil itself if Draco was going to die in the process! If she'd told him, he would have just done the big hero act, like all men do and insisted that we should just go on, regardless. Professor Cutting knows that by telling you it will stop the Legend!" Amber waved her hands triumphantly but Hermione felt a wave of despair wash over her. Amber could be right, Professor Cutting may well just be playing a clever game and using Hermione's feelings for Draco. Or she could be telling the truth and Draco's life really was in danger. Either way, it wasn't good news. She realized Amber was still talking. "I think you should tell Draco, Hermione. It is his life we're talking about after all."

**Well, sorry for the bit of a filler chapter after the gap in posting but I needed to move the story along a little again. Hope it was good even though there wasn't much Draco and Hermione! I promise next chapter will fill the void of Draco and Hermione interaction so keep reading. And you're thoughts on Professor Cutting? Good or bad? Who else is in on it all? And should Hermione tell Draco? Dramione next chapter, promise. Let me know your thoughts as always. x**


	30. Giving into the need

Michael and Draco arrived a few minutes later both of them high on the success of the Broomstick Tournament. Draco was animated, discussing the older students' speed race and which students were the most skilled. They got themselves a drink and joined the girls on the armchairs. Amber engaged them in conversation, aware that Hermione was probably not in the mood to join in the joviality. She was right because Hermione wasn't listening, her focus entirely on the monumental decision she was being forced to take. Eventually it was a selfish decision because she knew she had to tell Draco because keeping it to herself was going to drive her crazy.

"Are you okay?" Michael's voice broke into her thoughts and Hermione turned to him.

"Yes, just tired. I didn't sleep very well." She turned to Draco. "Have you told Michael about what happened?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I thought we'd do it together."

"Sorry! I've already told Amber," Hermione confessed.

"Told Amber what? Tell me what? What happened?" Michael asked, looking at the three of them. Between them they told Michael the tale and when they had finished his face wore a suitably shocked and slightly suspicious look. "Mmm. I don't think I trust her but this can't be the easiest way to prevent us saying the Legend, all this sneaking around and secrets. She could just Avada Kadavra you all and be done with it."

Amber sighed loudly. "Well, she would end up in Azkaban!" She noticed that Hermione was quiet and decided it was time to leave her and Draco alone. "Come on, Michael. You promised me a trip to Hogsmeade today after the tournament."

"Oh yes I did! I'd forgotten," Michael stood quickly and glanced at Hermione and Draco. "You're welcome to come, of course?"

"We're okay thanks," Hermione answered before Draco could and she noticed him glance over at her but thankfully he didn't argue. Once they were alone, Hermione made them another drink while she tried to build up the courage to broach the subject. Draco didn't give her a chance though because he came over and leant on the counter.

"So, what's the matter then?" he asked, confidently as if he was positive that there was something wrong.

"Err...well I just need to talk to you about something..." Hermione handed him his drink and nodded her head towards the chairs.

"See! I knew something was wrong," Draco frowned, "why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"Let's sit down."

Draco did as she asked and they sat and looked at each other for a moment. Hermione tried to start the conversation but didn't know how to.

"Hermione? Come on, tell me! You're worrying me now," Draco reached over and grabbed her hand and she stared down at it for a moment. Oh god! How was she going to tell him without breaking down? "You're not leaving or anything are you?" There was such desperation in his voice that Hermione looked up at him and shook her head vigorously.

"No, of course not!"

Just for a second, Hermione didn't care about the Legend because hearing Draco's reaction to the thought of her leaving had sent a little thrill through her. "You'd be upset if I was leaving then?" she asked with a small smile.

"You have to stay to say the Legend." Draco looked down and dropped her hands and his reaction amused and frustrated Hermione at the same time. Why did he always back off when she actually put anything into words?

"So that's the only reason you'd be bothered then?" she challenged, not willing to let him off the hook this time.

He grinned at her, cheekily. "Are you fishing for compliments, Miss Granger?" He leant closer and grabbed her hand again. "Because I only give them out when they're truly deserved." She felt a little tingle run through her followed immediately by a feeling of utter fondness for the handsome young man in front of her and then total sadness. Draco frowned again, watching the emotions pass across her face. He suddenly seemed to realize that what she wanted to talk about was serious and he took her other hand as well. "Tell me, Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione felt a tear forming behind her eyes and blinked rapidly. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I didn't tell you everything that Professor Cutting said."

"Why not? What did she say?" his voice was still just above a whisper.

"I didn't know how to tell you...I didn't want you to do anything stupid..." Hermione looked down. This was so difficult, her heart was pounding.

"Stupid? Like falling for the best friend of my former enemy, you mean?" Draco's voice was low and quiet and for a moment Hermione didn't register what he had said. She then looked up suddenly to see him looking at her, a very small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Had he really just said what she thought he had? Had he just said he'd fallen for her? Fallen for her? She gaped at him, the Legend completely out of her mind for a few seconds. Draco shook his head. "Not exactly the reaction I was going for..."

Hermione was still staring at him in shock. Had he really just said that? And why did he have to say it now? She was trying to do one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do and he chose this very moment to tell her how he felt about her? Which was amazing, of course and unbelievable and terrifying because she hadn't really taken the time to analyze how she felt about him. She liked him, she liked the way he spoke to her and of course, the way he looked, his gentle teasing and strangely, even his arrogant sarcasm! She realized that she still hadn't spoken and his face was concerned now. She shook herself.

"Errr...I don't know what to say..."

Draco grinned at her. "I guess that's better than – oh no!"

"I'm so sorry, Draco it's just this thing I need to tell you, well it's taken over everything else! I can't think about anything else...it's so awful, I'm frightened to even think about it...I couldn't bear it if anything happened..." Hermione stopped, realizing the words were tumbling out of her. She put her hand to her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

"You're not making sense, Hermione. Calm down and tell me properly."

"Professor Cutting told me that the Legend will banish evil forever," Hermione managed, her voice shaking.

"We already know that."

"All evil, Draco," she emphasised the word all. She grabbed his arm and turned it over, pointing to the ugly mark on his underarm. "Anyone with the mark will be considered to be evil. If we say the Legend Draco, then you'll..."

"I'll die." Draco finished the sentence for her, his voice a breath and his face like stone. He moved away, leaning back in his chair and Hermione watched him, helplessly because he had to deal with this piece of information alone. She rubbed her hand across her cheek which was wet with tears and sniffed. Draco was staring at the ceiling, his hand on his forehead. It was several minutes before he looked at her again.

"Hey...what are you doing?" he reached across and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry, Hermione. You don't cry."

"You can't die! I won't let you!" she sobbed a little and took another breath, trying to calm herself. "I won't say my line then you won't die."

Draco stared at her, his eyes almost black. "You'd be bothered if I die then?" he asked, repeating her earlier words, a very faint smile dancing around his lips.

"It's not funny! Of course I'd be bothered!" Hermione couldn't join in the humour. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"At least there'd be one less candidate for the Professor positions," Draco joked but Hermione just glared at him.

"How can you joke? Do you have any idea how serious this is? Or how worried I've been, how worried I am? I can't believe you're cracking jokes!" Hermione raised her voice, upset at his reaction. Draco slipped out of his chair and moved until he was kneeling in front of her. He took her hands again.

"Of course I know how serious it is! It was serious before you told me this. And I'm glad you're worried, I'm glad you're upset because it tells me you care! And as for the joking...I was just trying to make you feel better," Draco put his lips next to her ear. "I have no intention of dying, Hermione. Not even for all the right reasons! I'm not Potter. I have no inclination to be a bloody hero!" He slipped his arms around her and pulled her to the edge of the chair, their bodies touching and Hermione felt herself lean into him, wanting and needing this closeness. He was being so calm and she felt just a little better. "So get used to this because you're stuck with me, okay?" his voice was rumbling near her ear and unconsciously she let her eyes close, the emotions she'd been battling leaving her and being replaced by others. Suddenly she didn't care about anything except that she was with Draco right now, that he'd just told her that he had fallen for her, that he smelt delicious, he was holding her and whispering in her ear. Her over emotional state made her usual caution disappear and she slipped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Draco buried his head in her hair and slipped his hands onto her hips whilst she leant towards him. She wanted him, she needed him and she didn't care about the implications so she willingly let him kiss her when his lips found hers, responding eagerly. She opened her lips, letting him deepen the kiss and she felt a desperation that she had never felt before. Hermione was doing something she'd never done before, not even since she'd been an adult. She was acting entirely on emotion and instinct and she pulled at Draco's clothes, as much as he was pulling at hers before he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his room.

**Phew and oooh! Hope that was enough Dramione for you! At last they've admitted their feelings! So next chapter see how they both react to all of the above and will anyone be able to help Draco? Keep reading and please, please, please review - I love your comments so thanks for them all so far. x**


	31. Old friends

Hermione woke early and rose quietly, sneaking back to her own room without a backward glance at Draco. She showered and dressed and then sat on the edge of her bed, trying to gather her thoughts and decide how she should handle the situation between herself and Draco. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what had happened, they were both consenting adults. It was just surreal that she had actually had sex with Draco Malfoy! Not only that it had been the best sex she had ever had, Draco had been passionate as she had expected but he had also been tender, gentle and loving. A few images of last night flashed before her eyes and she blushed, despite being alone in her room.

There was a knock at her door, it wasn't loud but it made her jump as she had been consumed by her own thoughts. She went to answer it and wasn't surprised to see Draco. He was leaning against the door frame, his hair still damp from his shower and he was smirking at her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Just don't, okay!" she said and turned back into her room.

"Don't do what?" Draco asked, innocently.

"You know what I mean. Don't stand at my door smirking at me smugly."

Draco chuckled but made no attempt to follow her into her room. "Oh, see you have to give me smug this morning," he said and she turned back to him.

"No I don't – especially not today!"

"Oh yes, the day the Six are reunited," Draco threw his arms wide, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "Potter returns to Hogwarts and we're all eternally grateful! I wonder if he'd be quite so up his own arse if he knew."

"Knew what?" Hermione demanded but she knew full well what he was on about.

"Never mind," Draco back tracked, aware that Hermione wouldn't like his implication.

She waltzed over to him and prodded him roughly in the chest with her finger. "Is that why you did it? So you could get one over Harry and brag about it? Not that Harry would care less because he happens to be happily married to Ginny!" She stepped backwards and went to close the door in his face but he stopped her with his hand. "Glad I could help you with your one-upmanship!"

"Hermione!" Draco grabbed her wrist. "I'm kidding!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Hermione!" Draco stepped into her room, closing her door behind him. "Will you listen to me?"

"No! I'm not some silly tart who's just one of your conquests! Get out of my room!"

Draco grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed making her gasp. He then leaned over her, holding her hands above her head. She stopped wriggling, realizing it was pointless but she glared at him. He put his face just millimetres from her and lowered his voice.

"You are not one of my conquests! You're the closest thing I've ever had to a real friend and that means more to me than anything else. I'd want to be with you even if that's all we ever were - just friends," his eyes wandered her face and she felt her throat go dry at his words. What he was saying was so unlike Draco Malfoy and she felt the familiar wave of affection wash over her because she knew he was sincere. He gently put his cheek next to hers and whispered in her ear. "I have told you how sexy you are and I don't regret last night because it was the best night I've ever had but it was private, between the two of us and you have my promise that that's how it will remain. And what I'd really like is for us to carry on exactly as we were before because I was really beginning to like it." His eyes met with hers again and he let go of her hands. She just laid them next to her, all the anger she felt gone. Before she could answer him, there was a knock at the door and they both stared at it.

"Hermione?" It was Amber's voice. "The others are here, are you ready?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The room was full of people but Hermione had no trouble finding Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry grabbed her into a huge bear hug and she grabbed him right back, so happy to see her friends again. She and Ginny danced around like twelve year olds and Ron slapped Hermione on the back. Neville came over and Hermione threw herself at him and he laughed.

"What's been happening? What is this Legend?" Ginny asked then she glanced over at Draco who was standing a small distance away. "And what's it been like living and working with him?"

"Err.." Hermione started but Ginny leaned in closer to speak again.

"Don't let Harry hear me but Malfoy's grown up very nicely hasn't he?

Hermione stared at her friend, totally lost for words because where did she start even trying to answer that. Thankfully she was rescued by Professor McGonagall introducing Amber and re-introducing Michael to them all. Amber looked suitably impressed at meeting Harry and Ron who both looked impressed by her though Harry tried to hide it because Ginny was glaring at him. Professor McGonagall then called Draco over and made a point of re-introducing him to everyone. Hermione watched with baited breath, wondering how everyone would react to each other. Harry graciously offered Draco his hand and after just a moments' hesitation Draco took it. Ron just nodded at him but Ginny stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, making Hermione burst out laughing at the boys' faces, including Draco's.

"What?" Ginny said at the look on Harry's face. "He's helping with all this Legend stuff isn't he? We can't do it without him!"

Professor McGonagall called them to order and they all took seats in the crowded room. Professor McGonagall spoke quietly to them all, recounting the entire story from when Draco and Hermione had encountered the Legend in the library through to Draco's name not being entered into the Verse of Six. Hermione desperately wanted to add the other part of the story about Professor Cutting but she knew she couldn't. Hearing the whole tale retold again made her heart sink because it made the reality of the danger Draco was in seem real again.

Professor McGonagall was finishing her speech. "So, I hope that has explained most things. Please come over and read the parchments and if you have any questions, please ask. I realize this is a lot to take in but I know I don't have to point out just how important this is. I would like to thank you all for agreeing to be called back at a moments' notice, once we receive the sign. If any of you have any ideas about why Draco's name hasn't been accepted please let me know. We need all the help we can get to solve this puzzle. Enjoy the rest of the day in the Castle, we have a special lunch laid on soon and your transport will be back late afternoon."

Hermione was glad to spend the afternoon with her friends but she was conscious of Draco who understandably felt awkward and kept himself to himself. Ginny was her usual confident self and she purposely engaged Draco in conversation and as far as Hermione could tell, he seemed to respond to her nicely.

"So how's it been with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He seems to be on his best behaviour," Harry said, glancing over at his rival.

"Well, he's changed. He's grown up like we all have..." Hermione answered vaguely, not wanting to go into details.

"So has he really been helpful? Do you really think he's working for good?" Harry asked. "I can't see why his name won't be accepted when it is the Legend that decided who should be included in the first place!"

"I know. It's strange..." Hermione hesitated, tempted to confide in Harry about Professor Cutting. Somehow she knew she'd feel better if she told Harry but she also knew she shouldn't tell him. "Draco's been great to be honest..." Harry and Ron both stared at her but she felt that she should defend Draco so she continued. "Really – he has. He's been committed to it and we've all worked together really well...I mean...well, he's..." she gave up trying to put it into words and shrugged.

"You're friends, right?" Harry asked with a small smile and Hermione nodded at him. He leant over and hugged her. "This whole Legend thing is scary and difficult, I do get it that you might have changed your opinion of him, having to work so closely together and it's like you said we are all grown- ups now."

Ron didn't look quite so understanding about it and he glared over at Draco for a moment but he didn't say anything and Hermione knew she'd have to settle for that. In that moment she made up her mind to tell Harry about Professor Cutting because she really needed to confide in her friend. She nudged him and indicated that he should follow her. She discreetly made her way out of the room and into the corridor and a few seconds later Harry followed her. They walked together comfortably along the familiar corridors.

"What's it like being back then?" Hermione asked.

"Weird! How about you, actually being back here all the time?"

"I've got used to it now, it's great to be back. It took a while to get used to being a professor!"

"Yes, Professor Granger!"

"No, not yet. Miss Granger for now, it depends on who gets offered the places," Hermione smiled.

"Which will be you, of course!" Harry said, nudging her arm.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've been totally distracted with all this Legend stuff, I think I've failed miserably to be honest."

"Nah, you'll get the place. I'm sure of it." Harry reassured her and she grinned at her friend.

"God, I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too." They grinned at each other for a moment then Harry spoke again. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"There's a big part of all this that Professor McGonagall doesn't know about and I can't tell her," Hermione said. She told Harry about Professor Cutting and how Draco's mark would be the sign. "Draco will be in so much pain, he won't be able to say his line so they are trying to work out how to help him."

"That's if his name gets accepted into the Verse of Six," Harry said.

"But that's not it, Harry. The Legend will banish all evil, forever..." Hermione took a breath trying to control her emotions but she found it just as difficult every time she told anyone this. The pain was like a physical feeling. "Draco has his mark and he will be classed as evil. If we say the Legend, he'll die." She saw the expression on Harry's face change and he didn't speak for a minute.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! This is crazy!"

"I know. Plus we don't know if Professor Cutting is telling us the truth. Amber seems to think she might have told me so I won't say my line in the Legend."

"Oh! A double cross! How the hell have you been dealing with this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...we've all helped each other..."

Harry was staring at her. "So Amber thinks this Cutting woman told you because she knew you wouldn't risk Malfoy's life...that's a possibility..." Harry paused giving Hermione a strange look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have you told Malfoy about this? Does he know he could die?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. Harry leant closer to her. "You really like him...don't you?" Hermione was about to deny it but she caught the look on Harry's face and knew he wouldn't be fooled.

"Yeh...yes I do, Harry. I'm sorry...he's changed and it's just..." Hermione stuttered. Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said, kindly. "Listen, you've given me loads to think about and I promise to help you with this. We won't let anything happen to Malfoy...I promise."

Hermione smiled at Harry, touched by his kindness. "Thanks Harry. What would I do without you?"

"I'm sure you'd manage perfectly fine!" Harry said and then he grinned at her. "So I suppose I should go and try and speak to Malfoy...check out this new and re-formed version of him."

**Sorry - not a very exciting chapter. Next one will be better and as the story is nearing an end lots is going to happen soon. Usual request...please review...thanks for reading x**


	32. Why do things happen in the library?

Hermione was back in the library. Somehow all roads always seemed to lead her back here, this time to see if she could find anything that would help Draco. The Restricted Section seemed the right place to start so she was again scanning the dusty shelves. She heard a noise and swung round, her wand out. She knew she shouldn't have come here alone, especially after what happened to her and Draco recently but she didn't want to drag Draco down here with her and she needed to concentrate. She strained her ears for another sound but it was quiet again so she turned back to the shelves. Suddenly a voice almost made her jump out of her skin.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Are you looking for anything in particular?" Professor Bicfine seemed to appear from no-where and Hermione put her hand to her chest.

"Professor! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry. So what is it you're looking for?" Professor Bicfine looked at the book that Hermione was holding which was titled Dark Magic and its Marks through the Ages. He raised his eyebrows, obviously slightly surprised by her selection. "Interesting choice you have there."

Hermione felt uncomfortable, not only because she really couldn't explain what she was looking for and also because this was the most that Professor Bicfine had ever said to her and he seemed very keen to know what she was doing. She leapt to her own defence.

"Madam Pince knows I'm here, I'm doing some research for a History of Magic lesson."

"Still, that is an interesting choice. What year will you be teaching? We must still protect the younger students from too much graphic detail," Professor Bicfine took the book from her and flicked through it.

"I know, I'm always careful. This lesson will be for the older students," Hermione glared at him because he was really annoying her. She had just as much right to be here as he did! This thought made her throw his question back at him. "What are you here to look for? Some ancient potion?"

Professor Bicfine stepped backwards and his face froze. "Mmm. I was looking in another section actually and heard a noise. I'll leave you to your research. Good evening."

Hermione sat down heavily in a chair the professor's visit having made her feel uncomfortable. Why the sudden interest in what she was doing? And why had she come here alone? She now wished she had someone with her. She decided to check if Professor Bicfine had left so she tiptoed around the shelves. She found him in a dark corner of the library and she watched him for a minute, unhappy that he was still here. He wasn't looking at the books though, he was wondering around in a small circle, mumbling to himself. Hermione frowned – this was strange behaviour even for this very strange professor. He withdrew his wand and waved it frantically, still mumbling. Hermione strained her ears trying to catch what he was saying.

"Accio...no there will be some protection. Imperius...they must pass them over..." he waved his wand again and a bright light flashed. When Hermione could see again, the professor was holding a small vial. He popped the lid and took a swig before pocketing the bottle. Hermione watched, fascinated and was taken completely by surprise when a hand covered her mouth and she was dragged away from the professor by a pair of arms. She struggled crazily, trying to bite her captor and grab her wand but whoever had hold of her was much taller and stronger than she was and she couldn't move. Then a smell met her nostrils and it was more than a little familiar. Draco! She turned her head to see her captor and she was right, his wonderful, grey eyes were right next to her.

"It's me! Stop struggling or he'll hear you!" Draco whispered and Hermione did as he asked but glared at him.

"If you want me to be quiet you shouldn't sneak up and grab me!" Hermione whispered back.

"Sshh," Draco put his finger to his lips and Hermione saw Professor Bicfine walk right by them, still mumbling.

"Cutting and Ashmore – must prevent removal...now what was the Auror spell?" the professor stopped right along from Hermione and Draco who both froze. He would only need to turn his head to see them but luckily he didn't. Instead he seemed to almost run off along the shelves, mumbling again. Draco and Hermione followed him, keeping at the other end of the shelves. He stopped at a shelf right in the middle of the library, a shelf that Hermione must have looked at hundreds of times. He then walked almost to the middle, towards them before scanning the shelves and eventually removing a small, black book. He flicked through the pages roughly and Hermione tried to understand what he was saying but it sounded like a foreign language.

"What was that?" Draco whispered.

"Kiss mal drum?" Hermione guessed.

"What does that mean – kiss who?"

"I don't know! It's just what I heard."

Professor Bicfine looked around and they both dropped behind the shelf. He then replaced the book and they watched him leave the library. Draco checked to make sure he had gone then locked the double doors. Hermione was standing at the shelf that the professor had just been at, desperately looking for the book. The problem was there were an awful lot of small, black books and she had no idea what the title was. Draco began pulling books from the shelves and flicking through them.

"The pages looked really yellow with large writing," he said and Hermione stared at him. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"I didn't think you were that observant! Well spotted!" Hermione said. They emptied the one shelf but none of the books had the right coloured pages. They started on the next shelf down until Draco exclaimed and she turned to look at him again.

"This is it! I'm sure, I recognize the font. It looks handwritten and quite large," Draco flicked through the pages randomly and Hermione snatched it from him.

"Give it me. We need to do this methodically or else it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack!" she sat down on the floor and looked to the front of the book. There was no index because the book was so old. It looked like a reproduction of a hand written book. Each page had large lettering at the top that looked almost Arabic. The words were foreign but the letters were recognizable. Underneath the large letters were smaller ones, this time the words and letters were more familiar, in some sort of old English and they appeared to be an explanation of the words at the top. "I think these are spells," she said. She flicked through looking for one that began with kiss. Unsurprisingly there wasn't one, in fact there weren't any beginning with K. "I must have misheard that first word," Hermione said and Draco chuckled.

"Got kissing on your mind maybe?" he said.

"Very funny! I'm trying to save you!" Hermione said. "Now what word could have sounded like kiss?" She flicked through the pages, saying the first word of each spell as best she could. They were difficult to read and she struggled. Draco suddenly grabbed the book from her.

"Hey!"

"Hold on! Those words you're saying - they're Latin," Draco said. He read a couple of spells but when he said them the words sounded right and flowed properly.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's Latin. I studied Latin at home," Draco said and Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"You never cease to amaze me!" she said.

Draco grinned at her. "Thanks...I'm glad you're finally beginning to appreciate my many talents." He read a few more spells out but none of them sounded like kiss at the beginning. "This could take a while..." he said. He turned the page and read again, "quis malem restitum..."

"What did you say?" Hermione interrupted him.

"Quis – it sounds like 'key' not 'kiss'," Draco said.

"I know but look how it's spelt! I don't know Latin and I would have pronounced it Quis," Hermione emphasised the 's' on the end making the word sound like 'kiss', "and the other two words I heard were something like 'mal' and 'drum'. Say the spell again but mumble like he did..."

"Quis malem restitum..." Draco said and then he stared at her. "That sounded like it, when I mumble."

"That was what he said," Hermione agreed. "Only badly and not in that accent of yours."

Draco grinned again at her compliment but didn't speak because Hermione had grabbed the book to read the explanation of the spell.

"Non permanent removal and retrieval of malaise...what's malaise?" she asked.

"Not sure...sounds like a disease or something?"

"Try a dictionary," Hermione suggested.

"A what?" Draco asked and Hermione sighed.

"Oh, it's a Muggle thing...try and find out what it means," Hermione said. Draco grabbed his wand and waved it over the book and Hermione turned to stare at him. "What are you doing? Don't do the spell, we don't know what it means yet!"

"I'm not. Be quiet," Draco waved his wand again. "Explaniatium – malaise."

The words on the page moved and changed until Hermione could read them all again. Except 'malaise' which now read – discomfort, uneasiness, non-good. Hermione chuckled.

"Well I suppose that was the Wizard version of a dictionary!" she said. "How do you know I spell that I don't?"

Draco tapped the side of his nose. "As I said before there is no end to my talents. Hogwarts professor material if you ask me!"

Hermione was looking at the book again. "So could that mean temporary removal of evil? It's a bit vague isn't it?"

"Did you expect anything else? It's all been vague!" Draco said. Hermione closed the book and looked at the title – Auror Spells for Character Assessment and Questioning.

"Professor Bicfine mentioned an Auror spell in his mumblings," Hermione said. She looked up at Draco. "Sorry to say this but I think we might need to get back in touch with Harry a little sooner than we thought."

"Great!" Draco said and received a glare from Hermione. "So if this spell is to temporarily remove evil what exactly does that mean? Why would we want to temporarily remove evil?"

"From you! If we can temporarily remove the evil in your mark then we may be able to fulfil the Legend," Hermione grabbed his arm, turning it over to look at his mark. "Does it feel any different? Have you had any pain lately?"

"It's like a dull ache most of the time lately but no proper sharp pain like before," Draco shrugged his shoulders. "So where does this leave us with nutty Bicfine? If he's looking for a spell that could help me then is he on our side? I mean he's as weird as hell but maybe that's just his way?"

"Good question and yet another one I don't have an answer to," Hermione said. "Right now my list of people I really trust is shrinking by the day!"

**So is anyone confused? Who's good? Who's bad? I'm cruel I know! Keep reading all will be revealed. Hermione becomes overwhelmed with it all next chapter and afraid she might lose Draco she tries to tell him exactly how she is feeling. Wonder how that might go eh? Thankyou so, so much for the wonderful reviews, some of you have paid me the biggest compliments so thank you very much. Keep reading and please review. x**


	33. Unable to resist

Hermione contacted Harry the next morning and he said he'd look into it. Harry was still new to the job and didn't have access to any confidential or important files but being Harry Potter did have its advantages and he was going to see what strings he could pull to find out about the spell. They had a free day and then it was the party for the winners of the Broomstick tournament tonight. It was the last thing that Hermione felt like doing but they were already committed so there was no getting out of it.

It was lunch time and after a lazy morning in their rooms, Hermione had escaped down by the Lake. The students were still in lessons so it was quiet around the castle and Hermione was glad. She felt exhausted, mentally and physically. Her mind drifted onto Draco and inevitably the night they had spent together. Neither of them had mentioned it since and their relationship had continued in the friendly, flirty way it had before. Nevertheless and maybe foolishly, Hermione felt different since that night. Her feelings for Draco had been cemented and she sometimes found herself staring at him simply fascinated by his mannerisms and charisma. As always when she thought about him she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach because the threat that was hanging over him invaded any happy thoughts she might have.

"Hey, did you want to be alone?" Draco's voice asked and she turned round, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Not particularly but I'm probably not going to be very good company," Hermione said and Draco lowered himself next to her.

"You're supposed to be in a party mood."

"How can I be?" Hermione asked, moodily. "What is there to celebrate right now?"

"You weren't joking about not being good company, were you!" Draco said and he nudged her on the shoulder. She gave him a small smile.

"Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about...well...you know," she couldn't bring herself to say it and Draco's eyes locked with hers.

"I'm not going to die, Hermione. I keep telling you that." He moved closer, his eyes not leaving hers and she felt the familiar tingle at his proximity. He really was too sexy for his own (or her own) good! And then she felt another feeling, entirely different to the one created by being close to an astoundingly good looking man. It was like a warm wave of emotion washing over her and it seemed to touch every part of her. She cleared her throat.

"I don't sleep with every man I just happen to be with..."

Draco frowned at her. "I know that. Where did that come from?"

"I mean...I usually only sleep with someone when I'm in a relationship with them," Hermione was beginning to regret opening this line of conversation.

"What are you suggesting, Hermione?" Draco asked with a little grin.

"Nothing! I'm not suggesting anything, I'm just trying to explain..."

"Badly," Draco said with another grin and she suddenly found her situation amusing and grinned back. She was so bloody awful at doing this kind of thing!

"I know I'm doing it badly...it's embarrassing," Hermione explained.

"I've seen you naked, writhing on my bed and gasping my name, Hermione. I think we've gone way past being embarrassed with each other!" Draco said but this only had the effect of making Hermione blush bright red at his graphic description. He laughed at her. "You're cute when you blush."

"You said that on purpose!"

"I only described what happened."

"You didn't need to be quite so...descriptive," Hermione bit her lip and sighed. "I'm trying to tell you something!"

Draco smiled at her and leaned closer. "Sorry, I'll listen properly now..." he paused and closed his eyes. "Just give me a minute to clear my head of the pictures that my words have just brought to mind." Hermione slapped him on the arm and he opened his eyes and winked at her. "Mmm, nice..."

"Stop it! I give up! I'm not going to bother telling you." Hermione folded her arms in front of her chest and tried her best to also not think about the images that his words had brought to her own mind. Draco grabbed her round the waist and pulled her against him before turning her to the side and then lowering her onto her back whilst he leant over her. Their bodies were touching and Hermione felt her heart racing.

"Draco, we can't do this here, what if a student see's us?" she protested but not particularly vehemently.

"They're all at lessons and anyway I like the – we can't do this HERE – much, much better than just a plain old – we can't do this."

"Draco!"

"Tell me what you were going to say," he prompted, his face close to hers again.

"I've changed my mind," Hermione said and then she saw him reach for her cheek and run his finger, slowly and gently down it.

"No you haven't. Tell me." His fingers moved to her lips and he traced their outline, his eyes watching his fingers intently. It was sexy as hell and Hermione wasn't sure she could actually speak. But she wanted to tell him, she needed to tell him so she spoke quietly.

"What I was trying to say...was that any girl would happily sleep with you...I mean you're..." she paused again and looked him up and down making him chuckle.

"I'm what? Though I think the way you just checked me out was explanation enough!" He was playing with her hair, the palm of his hand still touching her face.

"So you know what I mean then..."

Draco interrupted her.

"Maybe but I still want to hear you say it."

Hermione groaned. "For heaven's sake! You're...sexy...handsome...is that enough?"

"No, keep going," Draco said. Hermione pulled a face and he laughed again. "So we've established that I'm sexy and that any girl would be privileged to sleep with me..." His fingers moved down her neck, over her collar bone and traced a line over her breast and down her waist to her hip.

"Not exactly what I meant but what the hell!" Hermione said, trying desperately to ignore his wandering hands. "But I didn't sleep with you because of that...I...I mean...," Hermione stuttered and then took a breath before continuing more forcefully, "for some strange, inexplicable reason I've grown to like you...a lot and I'm frightened that if I let you any closer then I'm going to fall for you and then what will I do if anything happens to you?" She finally got her words out, spilling rapidly over themselves and she finally got a serious reaction from Draco. He stopped moving his hands and his gaze didn't falter. His hair was flopping into his eyes, his skin so close to her own and he had her totally mesmerized.

"Exactly how much closer until you fall for me? Because I'm really liking the sound of that a lot!" Draco whispered and Hermione shivered involuntarily. He moved his body over hers, his hands on her hips, pulling her curves into his body and he put his lips next to her ear again. "Is this close enough or do I need to be closer?"

"Draco..." this time his name was a gasp as Hermione's emotions threatened to take her over completely. She could hear her own rapid breathing and she knew she was pressing against him but she didn't care and she couldn't stop.

"Closer?" he whispered, his hands finding their way under her shirt to touch the skin at her waist. He moved on top of her, pressing her to the warm grass whilst his lips found a pulse point in her neck.

"Draco..." Hermione gasped his name again as a wave of pure desire washed over her and he groaned in response as her hands forced the buttons on his shirt open. His lips found hers and immediately hers opened in response, her body lifting towards him.

"Mmm..." his sound of approval didn't stop his lips devouring hers and she kissed him back eagerly her hands now running over the smooth, hard skin of his shoulders. They were both almost half naked now, the buttons of their shirts ripped open, their bodies straining towards the other as they both became lost in their desire.

Voices intruded into Hermione's desire riddled brain and she tried to ignore them. They grew louder and suddenly the reality of where she was and what she was doing with Draco hit her. She pushed him away, desperately straightening her clothes as pupils streamed from the castle like ants. It was lunch time and they had very nearly been caught in a compromising position. She finished dressing and glanced over at Draco expecting to be greeted by his smirk. He was sure to find this whole thing highly amusing. Instead he was still half undressed and he was looking around him frantically. He got on his knees, bending low and then rummaging through a nearby bush.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding husky. Draco didn't answer her and he stood up looking around him. "Draco? What is it?" He looked down at her, his face strained.

"The Parchments. I had them with me, like I always do. They were on the ground next to me, right here..." he looked round frantically again and then back at her. "Hermione, I can't find them. They're gone!"

**Hee hee! I enjoyed writing that chapter - was that enough Dramione for you? Well fear not becasue there's another dose next chapter. I feel we all deserve some because there has been a few chapters with serious stuff in...time for a bit of interaction. Anyway as always a little review would be great. Just going to have ten minutes to myself thinking about Draco whispering in my ear...x **


	34. Stolen

The parchments were nowhere to be found. After 15 minutes of frantic searching Draco sat down heavily and put his head in his hands.

"Oh my god, Hermione! They're gone," he mumbled. Hermione sat by him and slipped her arm around his shoulders.

"I don't understand how?" Hermione said.

"What am I going to tell McGonagall? Hey Professor – I kind of mislaid them whilst I was snogging Hermione senseless!" Draco sounded morose. "I'm in charge of them, I'm a bloody idiot!" Draco buried his head in his hands again and groaned.

Hermione moved closer to him, her arm still around his shoulders and then he surprised her by turning towards her and slipping his arms around her waist, leaning his head against her shoulder. There was nothing sexual about this embrace, it was as if he was clinging to her. Hermione was conscious that a student could see them any moment but she wouldn't push him away, knowing he needed this right now.

"What did I do before this?" Draco asked, quietly.

"Before what?" Hermione asked, pulling back a little from him.

Draco pointed his finger first at himself and then at Hermione. "Before this...before us..." Hermione went to answer him but he shook his head. "You won't understand, Hermione. You've always had friends, people to support you. I mean I was watching you and Potter the other day and despite the fact you haven't seen him for months you just picked up where you left off. And I know he's in love with Weaslette but he has a proper, real affection for you. Like a brother."

"He is like my brother. But that's all it is! There's no romance..." Hermione explained, wanting Draco to understand.

"I know that, I didn't mean that. I just mean you have someone, your parents, your friends. I mean Potter hates the sight of me but he actually tried to have a civil conversation with me because he knew it would make you happy," Draco sighed. "Now I sound like I'm wallowing in self pity! Poor bloody Draco!"

Hermione nodded. "Yeh poor bloody Draco!" she said quietly and he smirked at her, a little of his usual attitude returning.

"I'm trying to tell you that maybe I'm not poor bloody Draco any longer," he said, his eyes surveying her face. "Not if you..." he stopped mid-sentence and Hermione stared at him, not daring to think how was intending to finish the sentence. Draco was blinking rapidly but Hermione just waited for him to speak again, not wanting to interrupt and stop him saying what he was trying to say. "Not if we stay friends..."

"Friends?" Hermione asked quietly and Draco's eyes dropped to her lips making her feel weak at the knees. She reached out and grabbed his hands, holding them in her own whilst his smouldering eyes moved around her face.

"That's what I want the most, Hermione. Really it is..." he stopped speaking because she had stepped closer and cut his sentence off with her lips on his. She kissed him deeply but it wasn't like before. There was no urgency this time, just a worship of each other's lips. They were still holding hands, just their lips touching. Hermione knew that this kiss was different to before, it felt different and she felt different. She'd never felt like this, it was amazing and overwhelming. As Draco's lips began to deepen the kiss even further, Hermione felt the familiar tingling desire begin to wash over her and she gently broke the kiss. She didn't want anything to spoil how she had just felt because she had never felt anything remotely like it. It was like sitting in a warm room, the sun streaming in and the feeling of complete and utter contentedness. They were still holding hands and after another moment staring at her, Draco smiled a little. "Actually I've changed my mind about your friendship being the most important thing – if you could just kiss me like that every day that would be fine!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Hermione said with a grin and Draco stepped back running his hand through his hair.

"What the hell are we going to do? Those parchments are the key to everything! How can someone have taken them?" Draco said, looking around desperately as if they would suddenly appear from nowhere. He then sat up straight and moved away. "I better go and tell McGonagall what a prat I've been..." Hermione made to move, obviously intending to go with him. "You don't have to come."

"Yes I do." He looked at her again, his eyes warm and Hermione grinned cheekily at him. "Don't look at me gratefully. I'm not doing something nice its just that if I let you go alone you can blame me!"

"I never thought of that! See, I am losing it!" Draco said then he stopped walking and sighed. "This isn't funny, Hermione! I've lost the parchments! We can't say the Legend without them! We need to find those parchments and quickly!"

Hermione stared at him, touching his arm to make him stand still for a moment. "Hold on! We're the Keepers of Legend. The parchments are no use to anyone if we haven't actually given them to them!"

Draco stared back now. "Of course! I'd forgotten about that. What if they try and destroy them?"

"I don't think they can do that either. The parchments belong to us and we are the only ones who can do anything with them," Hermione said. "Whoever has taken them obviously doesn't know that."

"They must have taken them using magic, I would have notice someone creeping up to us," Draco said.

"Would you? I don't think I'd have noticed an earthquake," Hermione said quietly and Draco smiled at her. She took her wand from her robe. "We haven't even tried the simplest thing yet! Accio parchments!" They both stood and looked around but nothing appeared. "I thought that might be too simple."

"Hold on, if they were taken by magic then can't we just reverse it? Finite Incantatem!" Draco waved his wand over wide area and again they both waited but still there was nothing.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What on earth were you doing to not notice them being stolen?" Professor McGonagall was in the communal room with Draco, Hermione, Michael and Amber. Everyone was staring at Draco who, for once, looked entirely uncomfortable.

"We were talking," Draco answered, feebly and Hermione saw Michael smirk behind his back.

"You do understand how terrible this is?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course I do!" Draco answered. "I think they must have been taken by magic or I would have noticed."

"I suppose that depends on the subject you and Hermione were discussing..." Michael said with another smirk and Draco glared at him.

"Mmm. I will speak to the other professors and see if there is a way to get the parchments back magically. In the meantime I will have the Castle searched," Professor McGonagall looked far from happy. "I am sorely disappointed in you both." With this she swept out of the room leaving the other four of them staring at one another.

"Oh my god, you two!" Amber said. "How on earth did you manage to lose the parchments?"

Michael stepped forward. "Yes, what could it have been that you were discussing that lead you to be so distracted?" His voice was laced with irony and Draco pulled a face at him. Amber watched the interaction with interest and then her eyes widened.

"Oh! Were you two having..."

"No!" Hermione stopped her finishing her sentence. Both Draco and Michael laughed at Hermione's reaction and she pulled a face at them. There was a knock at the window and they all stared at the large owl that was tapping with her beak. Amber opened the latch and took the message that was attached to the bird's leg. Hermione had approached her.

"That's Harry's owl. He must have some news," Hermione said. She took the letter from Amber and unfolded it before reading out loud.

**Hi Hermione,**

**I've struggled a little with the spell you asked me to find out about. No-one seemed to know anything about it. They allowed me access to some of the more confidential files but I still couldn't find anything.**

**Then one of the other Aurors, a man called Will Denteye whom I don't know very well at all, took me to one side and told me to check out a file in the archives. I had to sneak in (great way to make an impression by the way!) and I found it. The spell was in there – Quis Malem Restitum. It is a spell that they still use here at the Aurors office but it is kept quiet because it is slightly controversial.**

**They use it to remove the evil in Death Eaters dark marks when they are captured and interviewed. Removing the evil whilst they are interviewed makes the Death Eaters more willing to talk and more compliant. **

**The spell is only a very temporary thing. It can only usually be used for minutes but more skilled Wizards have been able to remove the evil for a few hours. All you have to do is say the spell whilst waving your wand over the Dark Mark. **

**I hope this helps and I look forward to seeing you soon and banishing evil together (again!).**

**All my love, Harry xx**

"Bloody hell, that's sounds like it would do it!" Michael exclaimed and Hermione looked over at Draco who looked serious.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Yes, that does sound like it would work," Draco appeared subdued.

"What's the matter?" Hermione pressed him.

"It would be fantastic if I hadn't lost the parchments!" Draco was agitated and for a moment Hermione thought he was going to thump the wall. "I feel like I'm missing something..."

"You are! You're missing the parchments!" Michael said with a grin.

"I mean, I feel like I should know what happened."

"I'm more interested as to why they would want to take them? The parchments are no use to anyone are they? Unless you have given them away they are just worthless pieces of paper!" Amber said.

Hermione shook her head as a realization hit her. "Worthless to whoever had taken them but they're still not worthless to us are they?" she said. "While we don't physically have them we can't fulfil the Legend, can we? That's why they've taken them!"

"I've had enough of this! I'm sick of sitting around waiting for other people to sort this mess out! I'm going to see Professor Cutting and to hell with all the secrecy!" Draco walked towards the door without another word ignoring Hermione who was calling after him.

**Woo-hoo, things are heating up in more ways than one. Draco and Hermione are both becoming aware that their feelings for each other are running deeper than they thought. Hope you liked their interaction and that it wasn't too over the top or sappy. It's a difficult thing to write, trying to keep them both in character yet acting totally out of character as they fall for each other. It has to be a bit romantic but nothing too much because they are both still cautious and it wouldn't be Draco's style to suddenley become a total romantic. Anyway let me know what you think...as always I value your opinions and I really hope you're liking the story. x**


	35. Another Dark Mark

Professor Cutting was in her classroom having just finished last lesson of the day. Hermione had caught Draco up, trying to stop him but he'd refused to listen and marched all the way to the classroom despite her continual protests. Draco didn't even knock on the door, barging in and causing Professor Cutting to look up quickly in surprise.

"Mr Malfoy..." she began but Draco interrupted her.

"I want to know what you know. I want to know what is going on and I want to know now!" Hermione heard tones of the old Draco but for once she could understand his attitude completely.

"I really don't know what you're talking about and I won't tolerate you strolling into my classroom..." Professor Cutting began again but Draco approached her and the look on his face made her stop mid-sentence.

"I told him everything you told me," Hermione said and Professor Cutting narrowed her eyes at her.

"Really? I'm not sure that was a particularly wise decision."

"You're going to tell me," Draco said. "I have a right to know and you're going to answer me."

Professor Cutting stepped back from Draco and walked around him without a word. She passed Hermione and completely ignored her before gently shutting the door and then turning back to face them.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"How are you going to protect me when the Dark Mark causes me pain?" Draco asked.

"I have a spell that will help and a potion..."

"From Bicfine?" Draco interrupted her again.

"No! He knows nothing of all this. I brewed the potion myself from an old recipe."

"What is it called and how does it work? And I want to see the recipe," Draco demanded.

"Of course." Proffessor Cutting put up no protest and Hermione felt suspicious that she was agreeing to readily to Draco's demands. The professor went to the back of the classroom and removed a book from the shelf. She held a page open to Draco. "It's called Blanking Potion. It make the person who takes it lose all their emotions, only temporarily of course. Your body will physically be in pain but you won't feel it. I also have a spell that works as a protection against evil – Fianto Duri. I believe that they will be enough protection to allow you to say your line."

Draco was staring at the professor having read the page in the book. He nodded.

"Okay. Who else are you working with?"

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry."

"Yes you can," Draco said. "I need to trust you and I won't do that unless you tell me everything."

"No. That is the one thing I can't tell you and I won't tell you. I don't care if you trust me or not," Professor Cutting stood her ground. "We need the element of surprise."

Draco glared at her but short of threatening her he could do little to make her tell him. "We have a way to get the Legend to accept me and to protect me when the Legend is fulfilled..."

"Draco!" Hermione was shocked that he was telling her this.

"Miss Granger obviously doesn't trust me and she's right not to!" Professor Cutting leaned closer to Draco. "Right now, you should be trusting no-one except each other."

"So where are the parchments?" Draco ignored her words and Hermione stared at him open mouthed. Why was he asking her this? Did he think she had them?

"You are the Keeper of them, I believe." Professor Cutting's answer was short and again Hermione felt suspicious.

"Someone has decided to relieve me of them," Draco said and again Hermione protested but he continued regardless. "I need them back and if you really are on our side I believe you can help."

Professor Cutting's face gave nothing away and for a moment she didn't reply. She went back to her shelf and took down another larger book, opening it on the desk. She then waved her wand over it and turned another page. Inside the larger book they could now see a small book which Professor Cutting withdrew and opened. "When were they taken?"

"This afternoon."

"Were they taken magically?"

"We think so."

Professor Cutting studied the small book in front of her. "It says that the Legend parchments must be in your or Hermione's possession when the Legend is read. The Verse of Six must be held by the person reading their line, except the end which you all read. At this point you or Hermione must be holding that as well."

Hermione had approached the desk. "What is that? How does it contain information about the Legend?"

Professor Cutting ignored her and continued reading. "If the parchments are not in your possession when the Legend is triggered..." she read word for word from the book now, "the Wizard with whom the Legend sits will be relieved of it by whatever means necessary. The Legend will be made available to the Keepers. This will not and cannot be undone."

"Are you saying that it doesn't matter where the parchments are now because as soon as we receive the sign to start the Legend it will find its way to us?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"By whatever means necessary," Professor Cutting again read from the book then she looked up at them. "It would seem that your problem is going to solve itself. If what you have told me about being able to be accepted and protected is also true then it would appear we are ready!" Draco and Hermione stared at the young professor, still not completely trusting her but at the same time unable to argue with her. She had answered their questions and she appeared to be genuine. "I've answered your questions. Unless you have anything further I would suggest you leave as quickly and discreetly as you can. I don't need to tell you that this book and its hiding place must not be discussed."

Draco was staring at his Dark Mark as if he was expecting it to suddenly change. "Who is it we will be against? Is it someone here at Hogwarts?"

Professor Cutting sighed. "I don't know that. There were a large number of Wizards involved in the attack on the Ministry and some of the ones they caught were former Death Eaters. I sincerely hope that no-one at Hogwarts is involved but it would seem to point to that." Professor Cutting reached up to the place the book back on the shelf and Hermione gasped, then covered her mouth. As the Professor's sleeve had ridden up Hermione had spotted something on her arm. Professor Cutting had a Dark Mark!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco encouraged enthusiastically by Hermione had left a few minutes later. Hermione dragged him along the corridor and didn't stop until they were around the corner.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Professor Cutting has a Dark Mark!"

"What? Are you sure?" Draco rubbed his forehead anxiously. "I was just beginning to really think she was on our side!"

"Maybe she's right! The only people we can trust is each other!" Hermione said and she took a deep breath trying not to panic.

"Do you think we should tell Professor McGonagall?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded but didn't move.

"Draco, I'm scared!"

"You're not the only one," Draco said and then he looked at her for a minute. "I think this is going to happen soon"

"Don't say that, I don't feel like we are ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready!" Hermione felt her emotions threatening to overwhelm her and she took a deep breath trying to steady herself.

Draco reached out and touched her cheek. "Hey, stop panicking. I told you, it'll be alright! Potter's on the case now isn't he?"

"But we won't have a guarantee! I just don't want to risk it without knowing you'll be okay." Hermoine bit her lip, so scared at the thought of losing Draco that she no longer cared what she told him. "I'd rather we fought evil like we did before!"

"This is an absolute end to it, Hermione. This situation will never happen again if we manage to do this," Draco paused. "At the risk of sounding like I want to be a hero I think we have to take the risk. It's too good an opportunity and you know it is."

"So how about if it was the other way around? What if I might die doing this? Would you be so keen to do it then?" Hermione threw back at him and Draco's face turned serious.

"I'm glad it isn't that way round."

"See!" Hermione's voice rose hysterically, her tears escaping her eyes and running silently down her cheeks. "I can't let anything happen to you..."

Draco was watching her, his eyes their deepest grey and he reached out and pulled her against him. They wound their arms around each other in silence and Draco didn't try and comfort her because he knew that despite her emotional state, she knew what was the right thing to do.

"Hermione Granger, I'm taking you out tonight. I'll ask Amber and Michael if they want to go to Hogsmeade. We're all in need of some light relief and I want to spend some time with you. Without any stupid interruptions!"

**Review, review, review, please, please, please...x**


	36. The calm before the storm

**I think you'll like this chapter, I liked writing it...**

Hermione and Draco had spent over an hour with Professor McGonagall, telling her the whole tale of Professor Cutting. Professor McGonagall hadn't interrupted them other than asking the occasional question. At the end she had been silent for a long while before congratulating Hermione and Draco on the way they had dealt with the situation.

"She must be a Death Eater, she has the mark," Hermione said. "She's teaching the pupils!"

Professor McGonagall had rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I understand your reaction, Miss Granger but I have to point out that there is someone else present in this room right now who also has a Dark Mark and isn't a Death Eater."

Hermione looked over at Draco and then back to her professor. "It's all too complicated and confusing. I have no idea who we can trust."

"I will be checking into Professor Cutting quite thoroughly but I will do it very discreetly. We don't want to alert her should she be on the other side. Likewise if she is on our side, she does have a very good point about the element of surprise. Leave it with me, I will investigate. I do think you are right that this is going to happen soon. If the parchments will find their way back to you as Professor Cutting says then I believe we have all the elements in place. I believe Mr Potter has been mastering the spell to temporarily remove the evil from Draco's mark. I feel very positive about it all."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione took another sip of her drink and wished she could feel as positive. She glanced over at Amber who was checking herself in her small, handbag mirror again. She smiled at her friend who really didn't need to check herself as she always looked perfect. She and Michael had become almost inseparable and Hermione was pleased for them. She took another sip of her drink and felt herself begin to relax. They had found a table in the corner so it was intimate and calm. All four of them had felt the pressure of the last few weeks and Michael and Amber had agreed enthusiastically to Draco's idea of a night out. Hermione watched the boys out the corner of her eye as they talked. The four of them had become such good friends that Hermione didn't want to think about how she would feel when they were all split up. However it happened it would be sad but she sincerely hoped that Michael and Amber stayed together and that she and Draco did. She watched Draco now as he chuckled at something Michael was saying and she knew that something had changed. She didn't know exactly when, perhaps it was a gradual thing but her feelings for him seemed to have grown and now she couldn't imagine not spending time with him. She felt a little thrill at the thought of where this was going but also an edge of caution. This was Draco Malfoy after all, could she really believe that he was feeling the same? If there were separated when the professor's positions were announced would he still be interested?

This, of course was all a very minor problem indeed compared to the one where they had to face evil, whilst Draco would most likely be in total agony and could even die. It was ironic that his survival seemed now to depend on his enemy for so many years, Harry. Hermione had the upmost faith in Harry's abilities but it was still risky with no guarantee of success. She tried to stop thinking about it, she was supposed to be relaxing.

"Stop thinking about everything," Draco's voice said, quite close to her ear.

"I'm not."

"Liar, you're supposed to be relaxing. What can I do to make you relax?" Draco's voice was low and close to her and she couldn't help but smile at his innuendo.

"You could whisk me off to some exotic island with a hot and half naked waiter serving me cocktails," Hermione said and Amber almost spat her drink out.

"Oh my god! Me too please!" she spluttered and Michael glared at her.

"What's wrong with the two hot, young men you're with right now? We can fetch cocktails for you," he said.

"Okay but you have to take your shirt off," Amber answered with a cheeky smile. Michael stared at her for a moment and then began undoing his buttons.

"What cocktail would you like?" he asked, his shirt half open now. Both the girls were staring at him open mouthed and Draco was chuckling. Hermione grinned at him, not quite believing that her normally quiet friend was actually going to do this.

"I'll have the bright yellow one we were drinking the other time we came here," Hermione said challengingly but Michael still didn't stop. He had all his buttons undone now.

"Amber?"

"Are you really going to do this?" Amber asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. Your every wish is my command – Draco get your shirt off," Michael waved his arms at his friend who held both his hands up in a surrender position.

"Well, of all the people at this table you were actually the last one I wanted to ask me to take my shirt off," Draco said and the girls laughed.

"I'm not doing it alone. It was Hermione's request and I'm sure it's not me she wants to see shirtless," Michael slipped his shirt off and Hermione giggled nervously. Draco seemed to think for a long few minutes and then to Hermione's utter surprise he began undoing his buttons. Both girls were giggling uncontrollably now. Draco undid his last button and slipped his shirt off, grinning at Michael across the table. The people on the next table were glancing over, obviously wondering what was going on. The boys stood and walked away, over towards the bar and both girls rolled around laughing. The barmaids face was an absolute picture as she took in the two, very attractive and half naked men standing ordering drinks but she served them anyway. Plenty of people were staring and Hermione really didn't blame them because she would have been doing exactly the same being confronted with half naked men in a totally unsuitable place. Both Draco and Michael had good physiques and plenty of women were staring unashamedly at them. What amused Hermione and Amber even further was that it was Draco who looked slightly less comfortable and Michael who was obviously enjoying all the attention. They returned with the drinks and took their seats, several pairs of eyes still following them. Michael placed Hermione's drink in front of her.

"There you go, madam. As you requested..."

"Thank you," Hermione took a sip, still chuckling. "Very nice."

"I know I am but what about the drink?" Draco asked, giving Amber her drink.

"Aren't you going to get dressed now?" Amber asked, looking round.

"Why, is all the male flesh on show tempting you too much?" Michael asked and Amber hit him, still laughing. The boys put their shirts back on and Hermione looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was really enjoying himself and so was she.

"Thanks for thinking of this, Draco," she said. "This is the most relaxed I've felt for weeks."

"Good."

"So are we going back to our rooms and getting really drunk?" Amber asked, unashamedly and she shrugged when they all looked at her. "What? We're allowed to do it but not allowed to say it?"

"She has a point," Draco said.

"I do stupid things when I'm drunk," Hermione said.

"Only when you're drunk?" Michael teased her.

"Actually, you have a point," Hermione agreed, looking pointedly at Draco. "I do really stupid things when I'm not drunk as well!"

"What are you saying?" Draco asked, indignantly.

"So, now we're all a bit more relaxed..." Michael began but Amber interrupted him.

"You mean now we're half drunk," she said and they laughed.

"Yeh, I think it's time you two confessed all. I mean have you got it together yet?" Michael eyed Draco and Hermione across the table.

"You can't ask them that!" Amber protested but she leaned towards them eagerly as well.

"No you can't!" Hermione said.

"Oh come on! You know everything about Amber and me! We're obviously totally besotted with each other..." Amber interrupted him again with a loud kiss on the cheek and he grinned at her. "and at it like rabbits every night..."

"Michael!" Amber and Hermione said in outraged unison and Draco burst out laughing.

"What I'm trying to say is we don't even know if you're an item?" Michael leaned closer. "So are you an item?"

Hermione glared at him, really not wanting to have this conversation right now. She had no idea how to answer that because she didn't know herself. Draco didn't help when he turned to look at her before speaking.

"Yes, Hermione, are we an item?" Hermione turned her glare to him and he smirked at her.

"Of course they are!" Amber answered on Hermione's behalf. "Even if it's just unofficially." Draco and Hermione both looked at her and she continued, trying to justify herself. "I mean you're obviously besotted..." she aimed this at Draco who stared at her speechless. "What? You are! You're reputation precedes you and I know you wouldn't normally be this nice to one woman for this long."

Michael was chuckling quietly to himself, finding this whole conversation highly amusing. Hermione had her head lowered, feeling outwardly embarrassed yet secretly thrilled that Amber's words may be true. Michael joined in again, smirking.

"Anyway let's get to the point. Have you or haven't you had sex?"

The other three of them stared at one another for a moment and then they all burst out laughing, even Hermione. Then Draco stopped and lowered his voice.

"Yes, of course we have," he said and Hermione stared at him open mouthed. He gave her a wink before continuing. "Do you want to know what position?"

The total and utter look of shock on Michael's face more than made up for Draco saying more than he should of and Hermione found herself in fits of hysterics along with the other three.

**More fun next...I am going to have to start begging for reviews because I'm definately not getting as many as before. Hope you're all still liking the story. It's coming to an end so please keep reading. x**


	37. Until this is over

They had made it back to their rooms, their jovial mood continuing. Amber had spent her entire time walking back through the castle shushing them until Draco pointed out that she was actually making them most noise trying to keep them quiet. They were all lazing about on the floor or in chairs, feeling relaxed and lazy and thankfully, not too drunk. Amber and Draco decided to mix some cocktails in the kitchen so Michael came and sat by Hermione putting his arm around her.

"Did I overstep the mark?" he asked and Hermione dug him in the ribs.

"Yes."

"Sorry, it was amusing though."

"For you, maybe!" Hermione smiled at her friend, not really mad at him.

"I was hoping to give Draco a little push in the right direction," Michael explained, his lovely, kind eyes sparkling. Hermione turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well considering he's supposed to be an expert in the romancing of women he's not exactly handling the situation with you very well. I mean what's all the hesitancy about?" Michael asked.

"I think you're reading too much into it...we're just friends really," Hermione said. Somehow it didn't seem embarrassing talking to Michael about this. She supposed she'd just got to know him so well that no subject was out of bounds. "Like you and I."

"You know very well that's not true! We're proper friends, Hermione. In fact I'd go as far as to say you're my best friend, apart from Amber, of course." Hermione gathered him into a hug.

"Thanks, Michael."

"You're girlfriend's watching," Draco's voice came across the room to them and they broke apart.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Michael challenged his friend who made a rude sign and went back to cocktail making. Michael lowered his voice. "Anyway, as I was saying, you and Draco are not just friends are you?"

"Yes...no..." Hermione sighed. "I don't know what the hell we are!"

"Exactly my point! Amber was right earlier, Draco is totally into you and yet he's just messing around, not showing you how he really feels."

"Do you charge very much for these counselling sessions?" Hermione quipped.

"I offer discounted rates for special friends..." Michael said with a grin.

"Watch him, Hermione!" Draco was standing over them holding two strange coloured cocktails in his hands. "What dodgy deal is he trying to con you into?"

Michael stood up, taking a drink from Draco. "I was offering to let her use my body for the night, just so she has a taste of something good before going back to you."

Amber's loud laugh reverberated from across the room and Michael turned to glare at his girlfriend who blew him a kiss. Draco narrowed his eyes at Michael.

"Huh! You're talking to the Slytherin sex god, remember?"

"We only have your word for that, don't we?" Michael said. "Unless Hermione is willing to verify you're story, of course."

"No she's not!" Hermione said also standing to take her cocktail. "This is a very strange colour, are you sure it won't poison us?"

Michael walked over to Amber, examining his drink. "Yeh, what is in it exactly?"

Draco leaned close to Hermione. "It's the aphrodisiac that makes it that colour," he said, quietly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Do you still want to drink it?"

Hermione, who was just nicely drunk now, grinned at him wickedly then downed the entire contents of the glass in one. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Hermione grinned at him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Draco still looked genuinely shocked and Hermione giggled at him.

"That was funny!" she said.

"And really sexy," Draco said. "Is the aphrodisiac working yet? Do you have an uncontrollable urge to rip my clothes off yet?"

"Don't mind me," Michael said as he came to sit down again and Hermione chuckled.

Amber joined them as well, sipping her cocktail but looking slightly unsure about it. She gazed at Hermione and Draco before commenting in her usual, blunt manner. "You two need to get on with it, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife." Hermione stared at Amber open mouthed and trying to cover her embarrassment she announced that she was going to get them all some snacks. She went to the kitchen, her mind racing at Amber and Michael's words. The two of them seemed to be completely convinced that she and Draco should be together and that Draco was...besotted? with her. Was he? Really? She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist from behind and a pair of lips gently touch her neck.

"What are you doing? I was missing you." Draco's voice was in her ear and she trembled.

"I've been gone 30 seconds and I'm less than ten feet away," Hermione pointed out but her voice sounded huskier than usual because having Draco pressed against her and whispering in her ear made her feel a bit wobbly.

"That's too long and not close enough," Draco said. Hermione wondered if he was actually a lot more drunk than he seemed because he wasn't normally quite this vocal about how he was feeling. It was amazing what a couple of cocktails could do.

"Are you teasing me?" she asked. He took the packet of snacks she was holding out of her hand and turned her around to look at him.

"No...well only a little," Draco smiled at her and then he did something that made her heart leap. He gently leant forward and placed his forehead on hers, his arms gently holding her on the hips. It was such a simple gesture but it made Hermione melt. There was something about it that was intimate and tender. He wasn't pulling her against him as he'd done before, the only part of them that was touching was their foreheads. He was blinking rapidly, their eyes locked to each other and Hermione felt a huge rush of emotion hit her. God he was so bloody amazing! He was turning her into goo. He closed his eyes and Hermione was suddenly aware that his shoulders were shaking.

"Are you okay?" she started to ask but he interrupted her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he whispered, his eyes still closed. "I don't mean doing anything...I just need you..." Hermione thought she might faint if he said much more. Could he be any cuter? He needed her? Not half as much as she needed him right now. He opened his eyes for a moment and she realized she hadn't answered him. "You can wear your most un-sexy pyjamas, flannelette with lots of buttons and a silly pattern, that means I won't be tempted to try anything."

Hermione giggled. "I only own really, really, sexy and skimpy nightclothes." Draco raised his eyebrows at her sceptically and she giggled again. "Little pink sheep and high collar it is then..."

"Mmm. I can't wait."

Hermione looked at him concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Too much to drink and reality finally hitting me..." Draco explained. He still hadn't moved and they were standing, heads together. Hermione never wanted him to move, because this was an amazingly intimate yet not at all sexual position and it she felt a real, proper connection with him. She moved her hands until they were around his face.

"I'll stay with you until all this is over..." she whispered and Draco sighed.

"I hope Potter doesn't decide that now would be a good time to get his own back," Draco said with a little touch of humour.

"He hadn't better..."

They stared at one another for a minute before Draco spoke. "Hermione...what about after all this is over? Have you got any plans to stay with me then?"

Hermione pulled back from him, surprised by his direct question but so happy that he'd asked that she could have kissed him.

"Do you want me to?" she asked. Draco stepped towards her again, his eyes smouldering and he reached out to put his arm around her when Hermione gasped and grabbed it. She flipped it over and pointed at his dark mark. Instead of being black, it had turned blood red.

"It's the sign...it's changed colour...it's the sign," Draco's face was deathly white and his voice was a whisper.

**Phew...I had palpitations while writing this one no-one should be allowed to be as totally sexy as Draco...anyway, now they've had the sign, I'm sure you can all guess what's going to happen next chapter...keep reading (please) and review (pretty please). x**


	38. It begins

**Well, this took some writing. I'm not as good at writing these types of scenes and I don't enjoy it as much (I mean honestly I just want to write a story with Draco and Hermione talking and snogging on every page!) but the story does require a plot and this is a pretty major part of it so I have really tried to make it realistic and good. Hope you like it...see ya the bottom...**

Draco just stared at his Dark Mark for a moment and then Hermione shot into action, grabbing her wand and sending a shower of sparks from it which would send a message to Professor McGonagall. She would then send messages to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville who all had a special permission to floo into the Castle. Amber came over and put her arm round Draco, who had gone a deathly shade of white.

"Come on, it'll be okay," she said and the four of them made their way along the quiet corridors towards the Great Hall as arranged. Hermione's heart was racing at about a thousand miles an hour, partly from adrenaline but mostly from fear. They all had their wands raised as they walked down the eerily silent corridors and nobody spoke. Hermione felt her hand being grabbed and she glanced over at Draco who had taken her hand. He still looked awful so she squeezed his hand reassuringly, not that she felt confident herself.

As they rounded the corner on the landing at the top of the Main Staircase to the first floor, Professor Cutting appeared around the corner. She was running, her long robes flying behind her and her already wild hair flowing out madly. They all instinctively raised their wands and Michael stepped in front of Hermione protectively. For once, she put up no protest and she stood on tip toe to look over his shoulder. Amber and Draco had assumed the same position. Professor Cutting skidded to a halt and appeared unaware of their defensive stance.

"Aah! There you are," she spoke directly to Draco and continued to approach them. She held out the vial that contained the potion to help Draco deal with the pain. "Here, take this now. It takes a few minutes to work."

"No, Draco," Hermione said but Draco ignored her. He was staring at Professor Cutting, his face hard to read. Still seemingly oblivious to their hesitance, Professor Cutting marched straight up to Draco and waved the small bottle in front of his face.

"I still only have your word what is in that bottle," Draco said. "How do I know it's going to help me?"

Professor Cutting's face tightened. "Don't be ridiculous! This isn't the time to debate about this; you need to take it right now." She finally seemed to become aware of the apprehension of the four young people in front of her. "If I was evil, you would be on the floor now in agony! You can trust me!"

"We only have your word for that don't we? For all we know Draco may be perfectly fine during this!" Hermione said and Professor Cutting turned to look at her.

"You know he is in pain when evil is prominent. He was in agony the night of the break in at the Ministry!" Professor Cutting pressed the vial into Draco's hand. "Now take it, please."

Before Draco could answer, Professor Ashmore appeared around the corner, also running with his wand raised. He stopped abruptly, taking in the scene before him.

"What's going on, Honoria? They need to be in the great hall," he asked and Professor Cutting turned to him.

"He won't take it!"

"Why not? Take the potion, Draco!" Professor Ashmore spoke to Draco as if he had engaged him in conversation on a daily basis, when in actual fact this was almost the first time they had spoken.

"I don't know if I can't trust her, I want to speak to Professor McGonagall," Draco said.

"It's too late to debate who you can trust!" Professor Ashmore took a step closer to Draco but Michael shot across and had his wand at the Professor's throat.

"Stay where you are."

Suddenly, there was a noise from the Grand Hall and they all turned to look. Professor Ashmore took the opportunity to grab Michael's wand and turn it on him. He pushed on Michael's shoulder, instructing him to kneel on the floor and Michael had no choice but to comply. Hermione, who was now standing alone, raised her wand.

"Stupefy!"

Professor Ashmore was too quick and he flicked his wand, dispelling the spell easily and wordlessly. Hermione felt her stomach flip because the way he had dealt with her spell had been very impressive. He was obviously a very skilled wizard. Professor Cutting put her wand at Hermione's throat.

"Stop it, Hermione! Draco would be in agony if we were evil, you have to let us help!"

The doors from the Grand Hall were flung open and they could hear voices and hurrying footsteps. Professor McGonagall appeared at the top of the staircase followed by Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"Professor!" Michael called.

Professor McGonagall surveyed the scene before her. "Professor Ashmore! Why is Mr Corner on his knees?"

"They were putting up a fight."

"A fight against what exactly? Let him stand immediately!" Professor McGonagall walked directly over and moved Professor Ashmore's wand away from Michael before helping him stand. "We do not threaten professor's with wands!"

"They don't trust us. He won't take the potion." Professor Cutting also lowered her wand from Hermione who glared at her.

"Mr Malfoy, please take the potion. You can trust Professor Cutting," Professor McGonagall said in her calm but commanding voice. Draco stared at the bottle in his hand and still hesitated. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville had come to stand by Hermione and Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay?" he whispered.

Hermione whispered back. "Not really."

"We need to go to the hall..."Professor McGonagall started to say but she was interrupted by Professor Bicfine appearing from around the corner. His appearance was very different to that of Professor Ashmore and Cutting in that he was trudging along, mumbling to himself. He lifted his head at the last minute and appeared surprised to see everyone.

"Oh! What is going on?"

"We have no time to explain, I'm afraid. If you could just make sure that all the students are in bed, that would be a great help," Professor McGonagall said.

"Mmm," Professor Bicfine appeared in no hurry to follow Professor McGonagall's instructions and he surveyed everyone present. "You!" he pointed at Harry, rudely. "You have the scar! Are you Potter? Why are you here?"

"Now really isn't the time, Professor Bicfine. If you could just do as I asked," Professor McGonagall said her voice tense. Hermione's attention was taken by Professor Cutting who was approaching Professor Bicfine, her wand raised. She noticed that she had another bottle in her hand. Was she going to attack him?

"Professor Bicfine...watch out!" Hermione yelled and everyone turned to look at Professor Cutting who ignored them and continued to approach professor Bicfine whose face changed suddenley and frighteningly. His eyes seemed to change colour and there was an ugly sneer on his lips. Hermione suddenly had a flash of memory back to the day she had caught him looking at Michael in the lesson.

"It's him..." Professor Cutting's voice was deadly quiet and she turned to look at Draco who still appeared to be fine. "Move away from him, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall moved her gaze to Bicfine then back again before raising her wand and stepping away. Professor Bicfine stepped backwards also, his face strange and terrifying. He no longer looked like the old, confused professor that he had seemed to be. His movements were swift and precise and he held his head high.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked Draco who shook his head, not moving his eyes from Professor Bicfine. "It can't be him then!"

"Unless he can disguise it?" Harry said. He went to step forward, past Hermoine but Professor Bicfine moved again. He seemed to stand on tip toe, raising himself, before slowly lifting both arms to his sides, in a wing like motion. The air around him appeared to shimmer, a mist rising from the floor.

"NOW!" Professor Cutting yelled suddenly making Hermione jump in shock. She threw the small bottle from her hand at Professor Bicfine who grinned manically and continued the wing motion of his arms.

"Too late!" he said, his grin widening as the strange mist he was creating rose like a wall in front of him, leaving everyone else the other side of it. The bottle just skimmed the top of the mist and it bounced as if it had hit a solid object. It continued to spin in the air and managed to skip over the top of the mist wall that was rising, encasing Professor Bicfine. It flew forwards again, loosing height but the momentum managed to keep going and it skimmed Professor Bicfine's arm, appearing to shatter and spread its contents over him. He let out a piercing scream, nothing like Hermione had ever heard, it was like a sound from hell. Bicfine's hands ceased to make the wing motion and he put his hands to his face, screaming in apparent agony. At the same time another piercing scream pierced the air and Hermione turned to see Draco, grasping his arm and falling to him knees, writhing in agony.

"Take the potion!" Professor Ashmore took the vial that Draco had dropped and popped the small cork. He then held Draco and poured the contents into his mouth. Draco coughed and spluttered and continued to groan. Hermione was next to him and she pushed Ashmore roughly away.

"Leave him alone!" she was angry and frightened. The air was filled with an awful smell, like rotting flesh and Hermione coughed. Professor Bicfine, fully enclosed now behind his mist wall was twisting around, still grasping his face but Hermione could see the skin on his arms appearing to peel away, revealing burnt, red flesh. He moved his hands from his face and Hermione gasped in horror. She heard Amber squeal. His once round face was thin, the cheeks hollow. His eyes almost appeared to pop out of his head. The skin of his face had peeled away, leaving raw, red flesh. He had stopped screaming and was standing very still, his awful eyes still and focused. Draco was on the floor now, writhing and moaning and Hermione tried to comfort him but he was oblivious to her, his pain overwhelming.

"Help him!" Hermione screamed at Professor Cutting who turned around and ran over. She lifted her wand and pointed it directly at Draco and she began to whisper some sort of incantation. Immediately Draco stilled, still gasping but he appeared slightly better.

"Has he taken the potion?" Professor Cutting demanded of Professor Ashmore who nodded.

"Yes it should take affect anytime now."

Everyone on the landing was staring at Bicfine, Michael had moved towards the screen of mist but Amber was holding him back. Harry and Ron were already at the front and Ron put his wand into the mist, cautiously. He was immediately thrown across the room and Ginny rushed over to him.

"Don't get hurt!" Professor Ashmore shouted. "We need you to say the Legend. Move away from the mist."

"What's he doing now?" Neville asked and Hermione looked up to see Professor Bicfine twisting his wand. As he did this there was a strange, loud pop and a dirty looking wizard appeared next to him. Professor Bicfine twisted his wand again and a pale, small witch appeared. He twisted again and again, each time another witch or wizard appeared on his side of the mist.

"How's he doing that? I thought Hogwarts was protected?" Ginny asked, she looked towards Professor McGonagall. "We're already out numbered, we need to stop him!"

Professor Cutting was still chanting, her wand still aimed at Draco who was on the floor but still now. She turned away from him for a moment and waved her wand towards the mist.

"Protectius Extrem!"

Bicfine continued to twist his wand but this time no-one appeared. He glanced around him, puzzled and twisted his wand again. Still nothing. Professor McGonagall now waved her wand in a sweeping motion. The mist appeared to wobble and move but it remained in place.

"Do we need to remove it before the Legend is read?" she called across to Professor Ashmore.

"No - but we need to start reading the Legend now. We won't stand a chance, there are too many of them," he answered.

"We don't have the parchments!" Hermione shouted. "They were supposed to come to us."

She heard a strange rumble and looked towards Bicfine who was blowing his strange, blue tinted lips in a vibrating way. In his hand was the roll of parchments. He grinned directly at Hermione before flicking his wand at the roll. They burst into flames which quickly moved up the parchment until there was nothing left.

Hermione heard screaming and it took her a moment to realize it was her own voice she could hear.

**There you go...let me know what you think...I do know I won't have answered all your questions yet but all will be made clear in the next couple of chapters...x**


	39. It ends

**Wow! Reviews already! And glowing ones! Thank you! I am glad you liked the last chapter because I wasn't sure how well I had written it. Glad it was exciting and kept your interest. Anyway, I thought it would be best to post this straight away as the two chapters go together really...see ya at the end...x**

Hermione felt arms around her and she turned to see Neville.

"Stop Hermione. Stop it now!" his voice was unusually commanding but his face was still kind. Hermione took deep breath and stopped, containing her hysterics. It was unlike her but she felt as if she couldn't concentrate on anything but Draco. Professor Cutting was still whispering and pointing her wand at him and Draco looked calmer, his eyes comprehending.

"We need the parchments," Hermione said to Professor Cutting. "He's destroyed them, what can we do?"

Professor Cutting called Amber over and told her to aim her wand at Draco. "You're a competent witch, I'm sure you can take over for me. Aim directly at Draco, don't move your wand at all. You must concentrate on him and repeat these words..." she whispered some words and Amber pulled a face, her eyes wild.

"I can't remember that!"

Professor Cutting moved her wand to Amber's head and closed her eyes, before repeating the incantation again. Suddenly Amber seemed to shake a little and she then looked over at the Professor, puzzled.

"Try again, that should have helped," Professor Cutting said. Amber aimed her wand at Draco and said the incantation, word for word, perfectly. She looked totally shocked herself but Professor Cutting just nodded and waved her hand to indicate that Amber should continue. Hermione was momentarily caught up in the absolute genius of the young professor. Who were these people? She and Professor Ashmore seemed to be experts in everything – they were using spells that Hermione had never heard of and that even Professor McGonagall didn't even appear to know! She seemed to have an answer to everything. Professor Cutting stood and looked around at Bicfine who now had his back to them, consulting with the strange and evil looking wizards on his side of the mist.

"We only have moments, we need to start," Professor Cutting said.

"WE DON'T HAVE THE PARCHMENTS!" Hermione shouted.

"He's a master of illusion, Hermione. He's walked around the school as a muddled, fat old man for months and now look at him! That vial I threw at him didn't burn him or anything, it simply uncovered the illusion that he had created. He must have been taking a potion regularly to look as he did..."

"He was!" Hermione interrupted. "I saw him taking it in the library!"

"You and Draco are the Keepers of the Legend, Hermione. No-one can destroy the Legend apart from you! It was an illusion! The time is right now, they belong with you. Now stand up and call for the parchments." Professor Cutting instructed. Hermione stared at her for a moment, trying to take everything in. She then stood and stared over at Bicfine who had moved right next to the mist and was looking through it, directly at Hermione. His eyes seemed to be challenging her. She gulped and raised her wand.

"Accio Parchments!"

Immediately a large roll of parchments dropped from nowhere and landed at Hermione's feet. She scrambled to pick them up and she unrolled the Verse of Six, dropping the others back onto the floor.

"Can you speak?" Professor McGonagall was bent over Draco who nodded. He looked in pain but his eyes were alert.

"Ron!" Hermione called. "We need you all now!"

They all gathered around Hermione and Professor Cutting spoke quietly.

"Speak in order, read slowly and carefully. At all costs you must complete your line, ignore what goes on around you. I mean that! We will deal with everything else but you must all complete your line. When you have finished pass it on. The final verse has to be read by you all and Hermione or Draco...in this case it will be Hermione, must be holding the parchment. Do you understand?"

They all nodded and Hermione handed Ron the parchment. He took it and cleared his throat, his hands were shaking and Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"**To work as one is always the fix. I Ronald Weasley declare line six."**

He handed the parchment awkwardly to Hermione. Her heart was racing again.

"**Evil be banished, only good shall survive. I Hermione Granger declare line five."**

She had barely finished the last word when Hermione felt a huge shoot of pain in her arm. She dropped the parchment and gasped as the pain seemed to spread into her body. She felt arms holding her up and lots of voices and noise but everything seemed to blur. She then felt something cold on her arm and the pain eased a little.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You were hit by a hex, it just skimmed you," Harry was waving his wand over her. Behind him, the others were firing with their wands and Hermione could see the mist had slid open in the middle. The wizards on the other side were hiding behind it, like a wall and then poking round it to fire spells.

"Stand further back, I will try to build a protection," Professor McGonagall was sweeping her wand again and some of the spells fired at them seemed to bounce off the shimmering spell she was creating.

"KEEP READING!" Professor Cutting yelled.

Neville already had the parchment in his hands and he began to read.

"**Enemies of goodness, resurrection no more. I Neville Longbottom declare line four."**

He handed the parchment to Ginny who didn't pause and read her line quickly and precisely.

"**Let integrity and righteousness forever be free. I Ginerva Weasley declare line three."**

She started to hand the parchment to Harry when the room seemed to light up and Hermione looked over to see the wall of mist had disappeared and the wizards were moving backwards, firing more rapidly now. All except Bicfine who was moving slowly towards the Professors, his manic eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure about this Honoria?" his voice was rasping. "You do realize what you are doing? This is your chance to redeem yourself and live up to the honour of the mark."

In answer, Professor Cutting threw a hex at him which he dissolved with a flick of his wand. Draco groaned loudly and Amber looked up anxiously.

"I think the potion is wearing off..." she said. "Whoever is next say your line!"

"**Complete and absolute, let this be true. I Harry Potter declare line two."**

Harry bent down to Draco and put his hand under his head, holding the parchment for him. It would have been touching to see these two former enemies like this had there not been a million things going on around them. Hermione could see the Professors starting to struggle, outnumbered and with spells hitting them from all sides. Draco groaned again but he started to speak.

"**With our words together...this now shall be done..."** he groaned again. **"I Draco Malfoy declare line one."**

Hermione grabbed the parchment, her arm and back were burning and hurting but she ignored the pain. A hex flew at them but Ron managed to expel it. They all bent close to Draco and spoke the last lines together.

"**End evil, end wickedness never let them return**

**Prohibit the rebirth, obstruct and discern**

**Let this day be marked as the day of our time"**

Draco groaned loudly and Hermione took his hand. Just one more line...just one more line...

"**We wish this be so, the readers of this rhyme."**

Hermione fell to her knees, dropping the parchments as everything seemed to stand still for a split second. Everyone was silent and still, the spells ceased, the noise and voices gone. The room was a strange yellow colour, too bright and Hermione put her hand up to shield her eyes. Then there was a loud hissing noise and the room returned to normal.

She saw wizards on the floor, unmoving. Professor McGonagall was next to Professor Ashmore who was bending over someone's prostrate form.

"It's worked..." Hermione heard Amber's voice and she followed her gaze to see Bicfine on the floor, his head and arms at a strange angle, his horrific skin even more wrinkled and red. But there was no doubt he was dead. It had worked.

Hermione heard sobbing and realized it was Professor Ashmore. Why was he sobbing over a dead wizard...the thought stuck in Hermione's throat as it hit her. The dead Wizard was Professor Cutting! Professor Cutting had a Dark Mark, she had been killed! A barrage of thoughts hit Hermione firstly why hadn't she protected herself the way she had been protecting Draco? Draco! Hermione suddenly became aware that the group of people around her were staring. There was movement next to her and she was being pushed out of the way by Harry and Neville. It wasn't until Amber dropped to her knees, her beautiful face white and drawn, her eyes open wide in horror that Hermione felt the world begin to spin. She pushed Harry out of the way and saw Draco still lying on the floor. He was still, abnormally still, his pale skin almost transparent. Harry was leaning over him and then he suddenly sat back and Hermione felt ice fill her veins.

"It's no use...he's gone..." Harry's voice was a whisper, laced with horror. "The protection didn't work. He's dead."

That was when the world went black.

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know you are all going to kill me for ending it at that point! And for ending it that way (I know it's really, really awful). But come on! I had to have a cliffy at the end of this chapter! It just wouldn't have been right without having one now! So please dont' shout at me and try not to use swear words at me in your reviews! Just let me know if it was a good chapter. I won't keep you waiting too long for the next one...and don't forget I like to add lots of twists - its not over yet...please review (nicely) x**


	40. Together?

**So I couldn't leave you all hanging for long. That would have been too cruel and I don't want you all to hate me - you might stop reading my stories! x**

There were rustling noises and everything was a strange shade of grey. There were blurry shapes moving but nothing was clear. Everywhere hurt, her arm, her shoulder, her back and her head and she had a strange feeling that she couldn't put a name to. Her vision cleared a little and she could see a white curtain by her bed and it took her just a moment to realize she was in the infirmary. It then took just another moment for all the events that lead her to be here to fall back into place. Draco! She sat up abruptly, not caring that her head was spinning and without even realizing it she was crying out. The pain she felt before was nothing compared to now. Her whole body was seized by the worst pain she had ever felt, the tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was bent over on the bed.

"Hermione! Calm down! Hermione!" Madam Pomfrey's voice came to her but she couldn't stop the moaning wails or her body shaking. Her life was over! He had been so brave and yet it had all been for nothing. Who cared if evil was banished? Hermione would have given all to have Draco back and she wouldn't have cared if evil ruled the world forever. She felt a trickle of ice run into her veins as the reality of what had happened really hit her. She would never see him again, she'd never see his face, his hair – those eyes, oh god those eyes. Hermione felt a crippling pain in her stomach and she cried out. "Miss Granger..." the voice said again and then Hermione felt a wave of heat wash over her and the pain was gone. She felt relaxed and all sort of warm and fuzzy. She was on her back again and everything was clear. Madam Pomfrey was bending over her, smiling gently. "There you go, does that feel better?"

Hermione managed to nod. The spell that Madam Pomfrey had cast may have stilled her body but her mind was still racing. "Draco..." Hermione whispered and Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes dear, it's okay. Try to keep still, just close your eyes, let the spell relax you."

"I don't want to relax! I can't relax!" But Hermione was wrong because the spell was working and she couldn't do anything but relax. She felt her eyes start to close but she fought it and then lost.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

An hour later she was sitting up in bed. She was calm now, in fact too calm. It was like every emotion had been sucked from her. The curtains were still closed around her bed and she hadn't bothered calling Madam Pomfrey who still thought she was under the spell. She wiped her cheeks which were covered in tears again. She could honestly say she had never felt this bad about anything before and she couldn't get the image of Draco's face out of her head. The startling blonde hair, that smirk, those eyes...god those eyes. The curtain moved and Hermione braced herself for Madam Pomfrey to come in and start fussing. The curtains opened and Hermione glared at whoever was disturbing her, not wanting to have to interact with anyone, not caring about anyone. Not even Harry or Amber or Michael.

"Hermione!"

Hermione felt a little tingle as the smooth, deep voice washed over her. She gulped and stared at the person who was now standing at the bottom of her bed, smirking. The person with the blonde hair, the perfect skin and those eyes!

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked and she made to jump out of bed but the pain in her arm and back hit her full on and she crumpled back onto the bed.

"Hermione! Get back in bed, you're hurt!" Draco pushed her back onto the bed and pulled the covers up.

"You're alive!" Hermione pushed the covers away and pinched Draco's arm.

"Ouch!"

"Just checking I'm not dreaming."

"You're supposed to pinch yourself to check that! Not me!"

Hermione ignored him and the pain and she knelt up on the bed, flinging her arms around Draco's neck. After a moment he slipped his arms around her and held her, pulling her against him. Hermione was sobbing again.

"I thought you were dead! Harry said you were dead!" she mumbled into his shirt, which was a little damp from her tears.

"Yeh, well Potter doesn't know everything."

"But Madam Pomfrey didn't tell me you were okay..."

"She thought you were hysterical." Draco pulled away from her embrace. "Now get back into bed, before she comes and catches us!"

Hermione did as he said, not taking her eyes off him or moment. "Why aren't you dead? Harry said you were dead."

Draco sat on the end of the bed. "You're not going to wait for the story are you?" Draco flashed her his grin and Hermione just stared at him mesmerised. "I wasn't breathing, the protection did work but not properly. Evidently Professor Ashmore came over and did some weird and wonderful spell and hey presto!" Draco flung his arms wide, grinning. "I was back!"

"And do you feel normal?"

"Yes, I feel exactly the same as before. Well...maybe not exactly the same." Draco winked at her and she fell back into the pillows.

"And Professor Cutting! What happened? Why was Bicfine here? What was he trying to do?"

"Woah! Too many questions!" Draco held his hands up. "I don't know everything yet, you've only been here one night. Bicfine was a Voldemort follower and he went into hiding when Harry defeated him. Bicfine was injured in a fight, really badly. It left him looking like that thing he was, all red and burnt and evidently is screwed with his brain as well. He was as weird as he seemed on the way to insane. He couldn't believe it was all over and he's been secretly gathering other former Death Eaters and planning these attacks. He was going to take over Hogwarts and the Ministry...you get the idea...evil domination..." Draco said these last few words in an evil voice and Hermione laughed, then held her side because it hurt. "Anyway, Cutting and Ashmore knew something was about to kick off but obviously they didn't know it was Bicfine. They've both worked for the Ministry and Cutting had the Death Mark as part of infiltrating Voldermort's Death Eaters. That's how she knew Mother."

"Why didn't she protect herself as well as you?"

"They don't know. I think she was given this mission and that was all she was bothered about. She knew she would die but went ahead anyway," Draco ran his hands through his hair. "I feel bad that she saved me but not herself."

"You were more important," Hermione said. Draco raised his eyebrows at her with a grin and she sighed. "I mean because you had to say a line in the Legend!"

"Yes, I'm important just because of the Legend."

"And everyone else? Is everyone else alright?"

"Yes. Everyone is fine. You're the only one who got hurt!"

"Mr Malfoy! I don't remember saying Miss Granger could have visitors!" Madame Pomfrey came around the curtain. Draco stood up and shuffled off with a little glance backwards.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was out by the lake, just taking in the beautiful, sunny afternoon and that fact that everything was actually good with the world. Evil had indeed been banished and she and her friends had done that! It was totally incredible and unbelievable. Hermione realized she'd always been carrying around a little parcel of fear and apprehension, even after Voldemort had gone. She'd had to deal with evil since she was eleven years old and it had become part of her existence. And now it was gone, forever!

The last few days had been so busy with everyone dealing with the aftermath of the Legend and now, suddenly peace had fallen across the Castle along with an amazing sense of utter well being and happiness. Not utter happiness because Hermione couldn't help but feel upset by Professor Cutting's death. She'd only known her briefly and she'd spent almost all that time believing she was evil but somehow the young professor had managed to touch her. She was still so young, only a few years older than Hermione and yet she had been totally brilliant when they were dealing with Bicfine. Calm and commanding, brave and so skilled, it was supremely sad that she had had to give her life to save Draco.

And then there was Draco. Hermione leant back on the grass, her hands behind her head and smiled. Firstly and by far most importantly, he was alive! She had never felt pain like that when she thought he'd died but it had made things clear to her. She loved him. She actually loved him. Hermione chuckled at how ridiculous this was. Hermione Granger loved Draco Malfoy! Ridiculous. She hadn't actually told him yet. Some things were much easier to admit in your head and although she knew he cared about her she wasn't sure if her declaring undying love for him wouldn't have him running at a million miles an hour in the other direction. He was Draco Malfoy after all, the same Draco Malfoy who had only just learnt how to be proper friends with someone. It might be a long time before she would feel ready to tell him anything else, if ever. And then there was the one last problem that was left – the professors positions were being announced tomorrow.

While the whole Legend was going on Hermione had told herself that who was going to get the positions was supremely unimportant, which it was of course. The fact was, now the Legend had been fulfilled and life was returning to normal the importance of who would be offered a place had grown. She wanted to be with Draco more than anything in the world and if one of them was offered a position and one wasn't then what would happen then? Draco was a professor at Hogwarts and she was doing what exactly? Hanging around waiting to see him or pursuing her own career, which would undoubtedly mean moving away and never seeing him. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Well, this time tomorrow she'd know.

**Hope this wasn't too cliche. I didn't want it all to be too convenient if you know what I mean and I didn't wand Hermione to be too gushing when she realized he was still alive because that wasn't how she would be. So hope it was okay...and I'm sure you're all glad he's not dead! I couldn't let him die! I don't do unhappy endings! So who's getting the professors positions then? Next chapter up soon...(oh and please review...) x**


	41. New Professors

When she got back to the communal room all the other three were there. They had all been given the last few days of term off after everything they had been through. There was a gorgeous smell and Hermione found Amber in the kitchen.

"Wow! That smells amazing!"

"I've done enough for all of us," Amber said. "Last night all together and all that..." she looked as sad as Hermione felt and Hermione reached over and gave her a hug.

"It's awful isn't it? I mean, you know I want to be with Draco," Hermione managed not to blush as she said this, "but I don't want you or Michael to go either! I mean you're amazing and I love you!" Amber hugged her back with a smile, "and I've been with Michael since we were both 11!"

"It's about time I managed to get you off my back then, isn't it?" Michael said from across the room and Hermione realized that both boys had been able to hear their conversation.

"Get lost, Corner!" Hermione said with a grin back at him. She walked over and sat next to him, Draco was engrossed in a book.

"How's your arm and back?" Michael asked.

"It still hurts but it's mending," Hermione paused, not sure if she should divulge the next piece of information. "Madam Pomfrey told me what curse it was that skimmed me...Avada Kadavra!" Draco looked up from his book.

"You're joking!" he said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, it seems that they meant business didn't they? How scary is that?"

"The whole thing was just unbelievable from beginning to end!" Michael said. "I mean an ancient Legend to banish evil triggered by you two in the library! Good professors, bad professors, stolen parchments, potions, ridiculously hard puzzles...I mean the list goes on and on! No wonder we didn't know who to trust by the end of it."

"Actually, I wanted to say a proper thank you to you and Amber," Hermione began and Amber interrupted her from across the room.

"You're welcome!"

Hermione grinned at her. "I mean for helping so much and getting so involved. Draco and I had no choice but you didn't need to do any of that - so thanks."

"You don't need to thank us, Hermione. You would have done the same thing the other way round." Michael looked over at Draco. "Mind, at least you've bothered to say thanks, not like some people!" Draco looked up from his book with a smirk.

"Yeh, thanks a bunch, Corner. Remind me to kiss your ass later," he said and Michael threw a cushion at him.

"Anyway, maybe Draco's right to be ungrateful. We shouldn't be too nice to each other as we are rivals for the same job after all!" Michael said and the other three looked at him.

"There is no rivalry, Corner. I've won, hands down so try and take it graciously, won't you?" Draco said, still smirking.

"I'm gonna punch you one in the face in a minute!" Michael answered.

"I'm going to punch him in the face if he doesn't stop being an arrogant git!" Hermione said and Draco turned his smile onto her.

"Or you could shut me up another way..." Draco puckered his lips at Hermione who folded her arms in front of herself and glared at him. Michael made a gagging sound, blew a kiss to Draco and went over to Amber. Draco put down his book and moved sofas to sit by Hermione.

"I'm so glad it didn't get you," he said.

"What didn't get me?"

"The curse! Annoying as you are, I've gone and got myself a bit attached to you," Draco was looking at her with a little smile and she couldn't help but smile back. He really needed to stop being so damn attractive or she might have to jump on him.

"Well, thanks...I think..." she said, looking slightly unsure. "I think it was a compliment."

Draco leant forward, his arms resting on his knees, his hands clasped together. "You know it was." He didn't look at her but she waited patiently, knowing he wanted to say something. "I'm not sure what to do about tomorrow." His voice was low and he was fiddling with his fingers.

"There isn't anything you can do, we just have to see what happens."

"Well...it's just that..." Draco turned his head and looked at her from under his lashes and she had to concentrate on not grabbing him and kissing him senseless. She felt the butterflies increasing in her stomach because Draco was fidgeting about, looking extremely uncomfortable trying to say what he wanted and that made her nervous and excited at the same time. "Bloody hell this is difficult!" he said and sighed. "Listen, Hermione the fact is...I'm not sure what I'm going to do if you get offered one of the positions and I don't..." his voice trailed off and he looked back down at his hands again.

"And what if it's the other way around? What if you're Professor Malfoy and I'm not offered the job?" Hermione pointed out. She had no confidence in being offered the position because she knew she hadn't put the work in or got the best grades, with good reason of course!

"It won't be that way round."

"Don't be stupid! It could quite easily be that way round!"

Draco sat up and looked at her properly now, he bit his lip and Hermione held her breath wondering what he was going to say. "I'm not sure I want the position if you're not here with me..." he whispered this but those startling grey eyes didn't leave hers for one second and Hermione knew she was gaping at him. That was exactly how she felt but she didn't think she'd ever hear those thoughts from Draco Malfoy's mouth.

"Draco...I...errm.." she stumbled over her words, wanting to tell him everything but having no idea how to. Draco had moved across the sofa until he was right next to her and she couldn't finish the sentence because he was tracing her cheek with his finger, his eyes burning into hers. His fingers traced the outline of her lips and she couldn't help but part them slightly.

"I need you, you make me good," Draco whispered sending a shiver down her spine. He continued to move his fingers, across her jaw then through her hair.

"Hu hum," Michael coughed loudly as he approached them. "Sorry to interrupt but dinner's ready." They moved apart and Hermione looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed. "Looks to me like you might have already had dessert so let's hope it didn't spoil your appetite!" Draco chuckled and Hermione hit Michael's leg.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The four of them were sat in front of Professor McGonagall who smiled at them kindly. The four young people in front of her were obviously nervous so she cleared her throat and got on with it.

"Good Morning. You all know why you're here so I won't delay any longer," Professor McGonagall said. "Professor Flitwick and myself have consulted all the other professors..."

"Including Bicfine!" Draco commented, then looked as if he wished he hadn't said it. "Sorry Professor McGonagall."

"That's quite alright, Mr Malfoy. I think I can allow you some slack considering the circumstances. After considering all the comments and observations, we have made our decision whom will be offered the places." Hermione felt sick, her head spinning because she was holding her breath in anticipation. It was awful, so awful.

"This decision has not been made lightly. On a personal level I have found it extremely difficult as you are all of exceedingly high ability and you each bring a different skill to the role. I also like you all very much and you have made me terribly proud the way you all dealt with the very difficult circumstances that we have faced." She paused and consulted her notes. "So, we would like to offer the first place to Amber..." Amber gasped and Michael hugged her followed by Draco and Hermione.

Hermione had a smile pinned on her face but she was feeling terrible. The likelihood of her and Draco being together had greatly been reduced now. In fact, to be together they would have to both fail. "Well done Amber," Professor McGonagall said. "Your grades were outstanding and your attitude exemplary. On top of that you are a lovely, young woman who had endeared yourself to all the staff and students. It will be my pleasure to welcome you to the school, Professor De Varcy."

Amber blushed and smiled round at her friends but Hermione noticed she was grabbing Michael's hand, obviously feeling the same way that Hermione did about being split up. "We would like to offer the second place to Draco..." Amber and Michael both slapped him on the back and Draco was smiling but all four of them were slightly subdued. This really wasn't the result that anyone of them wanted. Draco looked serious and his smile came and went quickly. Professor McGonagall spoke again. "Your grades were also exceptional, Draco, not that I expected anything else! You were also very inventive with your lesson plans and the students seemed to really enjoy them. The rather stubborn and arrogant young man who attended Hogwarts as a pupil seems to have disappeared to be replaced by a very personable young man who has played to all his strengths. So well done Professor Malfoy. I look forward to working with you for many years to come."

"Thank you," Draco nodded at her and gave her a warm smile. He then glanced across at Hermione who tried her very best to nod encouragingly at him.

"There is something else I have to say. The four of you have been very distracted by the Legend and all that has involved. It has been very disruptive and has affected all of your performances. Nevertheless, the way you all handled it has been astounding," she paused for affect and then repeated her words. "I mean it - astounding. You were under tremendous pressure that many would have crumpled under and I was very impressed by your hard work, perseverance and courage. This added pressure made the decision very difficult indeed."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes, partly because of how she was feeling and partly because of the very kind words of Professor McGonagall. She knew she had to hold it together until this meeting was over but she was struggling.

"Because of these circumstances and also because we are now short of two professors, we have therefore made a monumental decision. We have increased the number of places available to four," she stopped because suddenly all four people in front of her had leant forward, Amber had actually jumped out of her seat and Michael had given a little whoop. Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at them. "I had a feeling that you may be happy with this news. Of course, the other two places will be offered to Mr Corner who excelled at teaching the students, engaging them and endearing them to him and Miss Granger who I have always been extremely proud of as a student and now a teacher. You are a clever and talented witch, Hermione and I hold a great deal of admiration and affection for you. Welcome Professor Corner and Professor Granger."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks now and suddenly Draco grabbed her into a huge hug.

**Aaah! Bit cheesy, I know but I wanted them to all stay together, they deserve it! Anyway, prob one or maybe two chapters left because I need to wrap up the most important thing of all which of course is Draco and Hermione. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I'm sad it's got to finish. I will be doing another one, it's addictive! And who wants a real life anyway? Go on give us a review, even if you haven't given one before. And an extra big thank you to everyone who reviewed. They are lovely things to get and they really help so big, big thanks because I have been lucky to receive lots of very nice reviews. x**


	42. End of term

The students had left for the holidays. The four new professors had stayed behind with the other staff to sort things out for next term and decide on timetables. Hermione was walking on air and she actually didn't want the holidays at all. She was ready to teach! As today was their last day Hermione had spent the morning getting packed and ready. She knew that before the day was done she had to talk to Draco because she really couldn't go all holiday without him and she was finding it more and more difficult to hide her ever growing feelings. Since the Legend was over, the professor jobs offered he had been different. He seemed carefree and light hearted. Hermione could only imagine how he must be feeling because she felt liberated now that evil had been banished, how must Draco feel who had been surrounded by it all his life?

The trouble was, this new more laid back Draco was sending her emotions into overdrive. He only had to walk in the room and she had palpitations. She spent half her day gazing at him like a love sick puppy and he would have to blind if he didn't notice soon. She felt nervous about actually telling him how she felt, not because she thought he didn't care about her because she knew he did. But what she didn't know was how much. Did he want to progress their friendship into something else? Did he want to see her over the holidays? He'd said a little snippet to her before the professors positions had been announced about not wanting to take the position if Hermione wasn't with him and she tried to focus on this because it would give her the courage to tell him.

"That won't shut with half your clothes hanging out of it," Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts as he entered her bedroom. "I did knock but you didn't answer."

"Sorry! I was off on a daydream," Hermione said, examining her case which was indeed packed very badly, items hanging out around the sides.

"This really isn't how I would have imagined Hermione Granger to pack a suitcase," Draco said, pushing her out the way and opening the lid. "I would have expected it all folded perfectly, catalogued and packed according to colour and size!"

Hermione giggled, not in the least bit insulted because he was right. That was generally how she packed her case, it was just that this time her mind had been elsewhere.

"That is how I normally do it. You know me too well!" she confessed and Draco grinned at her.

"So why the relapse?"

"I don't know. My mind was off somewhere else..." Hermione answered, vaguely.

Draco stopped his attempt to close the case and looked up at her. "Somewhere else? Not somebody else I hope? You haven't got some secret crush on Corner or anything have you?"

Hermione looked back at him, her tingles were back. She took a deep breath, this was an opportunity to tell him. "Listen, Draco..." she stopped almost immediately because Draco had begun to empty her suitcase with the intention of completely repacking it and he had just pulled out a pair of skimpy knickers and was holding them in his fingers and waving them at her.

"And what are these? Far too sexy for you surely?" he teased her and she stepped forward to grab them but he raised them above his head, out of her reach.

"Draco! Put my underwear back!"

Draco ignored her and reached into the case, retrieving a lacy, red bra.

"Red? And lace? Maybe I don't know you very well at all! Just who has had the pleasure of these items then?" Draco was grinning wickedly at her and she put her hands on her hips indignantly.

"I have had the pleasure of them, no-one else! Not that it's any of your business. Now give them back to me!" she demanded but he just waved them about at her.

"See, I'm totally distracted now. I'm not sure I can concentrate on repacking for you, not with the images I now have in here," Draco pointed at his head.

Hermione grabbed her wand and waved it at him threateningly. "Give me them back or I'll hex you!"

Draco laughed. "No you won't!"

Hermione waved her wand and muttered a spell before sending it at him. She aimed it so it just missed him, on purpose. She didn't actually want to hurt him but the shocked look on his face made her laugh.

"Hermione! You can't hex me!" he said.

"Give me my underwear back then!"

Draco grinned at her for a moment then, quick as lightning he dropped her clothes and bolted over to her, grabbing her wand. He grabbed her around the waist and before she could even move an inch he had manoeuvred her on to her bed, with him on top of her holding her down.

"Draco! Get off me!" she yelled.

"Is there any other intimate items you'd care to show me?" Draco asked, wriggling his eyebrows and indicating that he clearly meant the ones she had on. Hermione should have been outraged but he was funny and she was having to hold back the giggles.

"They're white cotton, very boring," Hermione answered him back.

"Mmm. You'll need those removing quickly then..." Draco said and Hermione burst out laughing at him.

"You are the most annoying, irritating..." she began but he interrupted her.

"Why are you giggling then?"

"Because you're funny...as well as annoying and irritating."

"Mmmm..." Draco's face was close to hers, his eyes had darkened and she immediately recognized the change. "What did you say? I'm having trouble concentrating with all the talk of sexy lingerie...and now you're sexily pressed up against me..." he whispered, close to her ear, his hands sliding down to her hips and she had to stop herself from sighing.

"I'm being held against my will," Hermione pointed out but her voice sounded a little husky. His body was pressed against hers and it was having the usual, overwhelming affect on her.

"Mmm..." Draco breathed against her neck, his hot lips gently touching her skin. "You know that I don't have to force women into things...they're usually very willing..." He kissed her neck gently both his hands sliding under her back to pull her up against him and the little bit of self control she'd been grasping onto for days now snapped. She willingly arched against him, her hands sliding up his arms. "Hermione..." his voice came as a gasp, her name sounding amazing from his lips which were nibbling her ear and sending her crazy. Hermione could tell this was affecting Draco as much as her, his usual self control seemed to be slipping as he pressed her into the bed, his lips roaming her neck and jaw.

And suddenly, as if a bell had rung, Hermione's senses cleared and she knew she couldn't let anything happen, not before she had told him how she felt. She had never felt this urgent, overpowering need for someone before and she knew it wasn't about sex. She felt like this and gave in so easily to him because of how she emotionally felt. And now she needed more back from him, more than a quick romp on her bed. She pushed him away and Draco stopped immediately, pulling his head back, his eyes full of concern that made her melt.

"What? Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up. "You do know I don't ever expect you to do anything you don't want to...I'm sorry if I was too full on..."

"No...yes...I mean..." Hermione sat up too. She hated the look on his face, he looked mortified that he might have upset her. She took a deep breath and spoke slowly, determined to tell him. He was staring at her intently but he didn't speak. "Draco...there is nothing I would like more than to let you..." she stopped, wishing she hadn't started this sentence. She finished lamely, "hold me." Draco's eyes were deep grey and glued to hers.

"Hermione..."

"No. I need to tell you this...I can't go home for the holiday not having told you..."

Draco's face froze as he jumped to his own conclusion about what she was going to tell him.

"Hermione...listen I'm happy to do this however you want. I mean...I don't think of you as just my friend...I told you that I really like you... but if friendship is all you want then that's fine...I just want to be with you..." he looked genuinely distraught and Hermione grabbed him into a hug. When she let him go he was looking totally confused. Enough was enough, it was time.

"I don't want to just to be friends! Of course I don't want that!" Hermione's voice rose in frustration at herself. "I don't want to go home for the holidays and not see you...in fact I can't bear thinking about all that time without you..." she lowered her voice. "I get goose bumps when you walk in the room, I spent yesterday gazing at you every thirty seconds until I drove myself crazy!" She stopped and rubbed her forehead. "The truth is...I love you...I've fallen in love with you..." her voice trailed off and she bit her lip nervously. She scoured his face for his reaction because right now he was just staring at her open mouthed, blinking rapidly. Eventually he spoke.

"Wow! Bloody hell, Hermione!"

Hermione panicked. "What does that mean? I had to tell you...I know you don't feel the same but I couldn't sleep with you again without telling you...I can't let myself get any further into this if..." she didn't finish her sentence because Draco's lips came crashing down on hers, his arms grabbing her forcefully. His lips parted hers and despite her last words, she let him because he tasted and smelt like heaven. And then his lips became gentle, touching hers tenderly and that was when she began to melt into him again. He continued his feather light assault on her mouth until she began to shiver. When he pulled away his eyes were smouldering.

"You stupid woman!" he said. "Of course I feel the same. I'm utterly and totally besotted with you and I can't believe you don't know!" Hermione fell against him, letting her weeks of pent up emotion out. "I love you, Hermione Granger and what I'd really like is for you to let yourself get as far into this as possible..." he used her earlier words, twisting them. "I want you and I need you and I utterly, overwhelmingly love you."

Hermione let his words wash over her like a wave, absorbing them. Suddenly the mad, crazy year they had experienced together made sense because every part of it had lead to this moment.

**So there you go - 42 chapters (!) and it's over! I always hate ending a story but I did enjoy writing it. Hope you liked it...I'm debating over an epilogue...please review one last time! Thanks for all the other reviews. Keep an eye out for my next story. Thanks! x**


End file.
